Glory Days
by prettyshon10
Summary: The South Park crew has moved on to High School. Follow them through Freshman and Sophmore year as their lives fill with drama, jealousy, rivalry, depression, fights, break-ups, and make-ups. Stendy, Style, Kychole, Cared, Kenbe, Creek, Tweek/OC, and Butters/OC.
1. Prologue

**Basically, this is the prologue for the fanfic. In a way, it backs up the promo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. The honor belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. It's better in their hands than mine.**

Prologue

Oh, High School.

The drama. The relationships. The rivalries.

Everyone has a certain category to fit under: jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, goths, wannabes, etc.

High School has been known to create friendships and love interests. To bring teens together. To create memories.

But it has also been known to tear those things apart.

Best friends become friends for never. Couples break up. Fight start. Boyfriends/Girlfriends are stolen. Cheaters. Liars. Phonies. Betrayal. Abandonment.

That's the social life at High School.

And soon, they'll find out the hard way.


	2. First Day

**Prepare for a long chapter. And remember, it took longer for me to type it than for you to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. This disclaimer goes for the rest of the chappies just because I don't feel like putting it in constantly.**

FIRST DAY

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_You say hi to friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way _

_-Fifteen_

_Taylor Swift_

STAN

My hand pounds on the alarm clock, causing the massively annoying machine to stop. My eyes land on it and I learn that it's six am. Today is the day. The first day of the first year of high school. Oh my God.

I shoot up from bed and rush into the bathroom. From seeing the door closed, I expected Shelley to be hogging it. Then I remembered, Shelley wasn't here anymore. She left for college in Denver. Meaning that I finally didn't have to bang on the bathroom door for her to finish doing her hair, or applying unnecessary make up. Yes!

As I was brushing my teeth, I thought back to the advice my sister gave me for high school.

"_Seeing that you're a freshman, expect to be greeted with quarters thrown at you the whole week."_

"_Quarters?"_

"_Yep. It's like a test. The higher grades see what kind of fresh meat their dealing with." She shrugged. "That or they just do it for fun. Don't worry, turd. I have fifty percent faith that you and the poor kid will make it."_

"_Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically. "Anything else?"_

"_Always stay out of the seniors' way. Never interact with them. Same thing for the juniors. They're, like, the seniors' lap dogs. As for sophomores', they're pretty cool. Not much to worry about from them. But they'll still throw quarters at you. Tradition. And the teachers are lame anyway, so I don't have to tell you anything about them. Oh, except Ms. Crane! The woman is a freaking witch. And she'll probably be hard on you because you're related to me. I kind of gave her trouble during my four years. Well, that's it. Have a nice life, turd."_

"_Shelley, wait!"_

"_I'm gonna be late!"_

"_I know, I know, but one more question."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_I just wanted to say…bye. And thank you for all the times you were actually decent to me."_

_Shelley rolled her eyes. "God, turd. I'm just going to college, not disappearing forever! I'll see you during winter break." But she came to hug me anyway._

Wow. I can't believe that I actually miss her. Go figure.

I change into my signature look: white t-shirt, blue jeans, brown jacket, and gym shoes. Like the rest of my friends, I now only wore my hat whenever I was outside. Well, except Kyle, who hated his jewfro. Even Kenny put his parka hood down when he was inside.

In the kitchen, mom had prepared my breakfast. On the table were warm waffles smothered in syrup with a couple strawberries on top, a plate of scrambled eggs, and a large cup of orange juice.

I knew that she was now upstairs getting ready for work. Dad was already gone. He'd left me a note on my backpack saying, _Good Luck with the beginning of the end of your life, son! Love, Dad. _I laughed. Typical Randy Marsh.

As I began to eat my breakfast (which was extremely good!), I checked for any recent texts on my phone.

There was one from Kyle:** U redy 4 high school?**

I text back: **Heck no! But do I have a choice? **I wait for a reply.

**Ha! Watever. C U the bus stop.**

**Yep, c u there.**

Oh, good ol' Kyle.

"Stan, are you down there?" my mom calls.

"Yeah. I just finished breakfast. Thank you, by the way!"

She came down the stairs and kissed my cheek. "No problem, Stanley. Now get going, you don't want to miss your bus."

I noticed that she was inspecting my backpack. "Nice try, Mom. I already found the note." I laughed.

She looked up with a slightly embarrassed expression. "I was trying to make sure you didn't get to read that ridiculous thing. That man! Don't mind your father, honey, you'll be fine."

I gave her a reassuring grin. "I know. I got to go, Mom. Love you, bye."

I hear her tell her that she loved me too as I made my way out the door and into the cool fall air.

Placing my hat on my head, I make my way down the steps. I notice slight sprinkles of snow on the ground. Living in Colorado, it wasn't a surprise.

It was a five-minute walk to the bus stop. So I decided play a song from my iPod. After putting in the head phones, I choose the song Sweet Sixteen by The Wherewolves. Awesome song.

_When I first met you_

_I was yet to come a teen_

_Well I just wasn't aware_

_That you more walk than these streets_

_And I couldn't tell_

_To tell the truth I was naïve_

_That you don't say what you mean_

I sang along with the band. With this song being one of my favorites, I of course knew all the lyrics.

_You ain't no sweet sixteen_

_Just the veteran of this scene_

_I'm calling you out, calling you out, no-oh oh-oh_

_You ain't no sweet sixteen_

_Hard to think that I believed_

_And I'm done with you now, done with you now, no-oh oh-oh_

This continued until I made it to the bus stop and the song was over.

Putting away my iPod, I greeted them. "Sup guys."

"Hey, Stan. So today's the day." Kyle replied.

"Today's the day." I say back.

Kenny, being the playful person he was joined in, "Today is the day."

"For the love of God, shut up! This is all I've been hearing from everyone." Cartman yelled out.

Kenny seemed like he wanted to say it again, just for the sake of annoying our fat "friend". But he kept his mouth shut. He knew that Cartman wouldn't hold back on pushing him in front of the bus when it came, and Kenny was trying to die less and less nowadays.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

As I pull it out, Kyle asks who it is.

I look at the screen. "Wendy."

Wendy and I have kept our sturdy relationship, even after breaking up a couple of times during middle school. Mom suggested that she was the one. I just tell her not to jump ahead.

"Hi, Wends. What's up?"

"Stan, hey. Today's the day!"

Apparently Cartman heard. "Oh my God!"

I laugh. "Yep, sure is. I suspect that you already have your whole day planned out." She was always prepared like that.

"Definitely. Bebe's mom going to pick me up and we'll meet you guys there. I hope we have classes together." I imagined that she was giving a playful pout. Oh, my girl.

"Ha ha. Yeah, me too. I gotta go. Cartman looks like he's gonna snatch my phone and trash it any minute now."

"Ugh. That lard. Fine. See you later, Stan." And she hung up.

"Stan, dude, that chick of yours better not tick me off this year." Cartman warned me. "She may have kicked my butt in fourth grade, but I'll get her this time. I mean it."

I roll my eyes. "Sure, fatty. Whatever."

"I am not fat. The correct term is big-boned, you hippie!"

"Someone's in denial." Kenny sang. We all- with the exception of Cartman -laughed.

Pretty soon the bus pulled up and the doors opened. The bus driver gave us her usual demands. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

I grew out of back talking her. It wasn't really effective anyway.

"Just wait," Kenny said to us as we climbed in. "In a couple of years, we'll be driving our own cars."

That sounded promising.

We sat in our usual combinations. Kyle and I sat near the back together. In front of us was Butters. Cartman sat next to him. Kenny just found a cute girl to kick it with. Of course.

"You fellas nervous?" Butters asked.

Cartman shook his head. "Nope. Not me. I'll practically rule all those other losers."

"What are going to do? Sit on them?" Kyle scoffed. I had a hard time holding back my laughter. Butters, although, sighed. He knew where this was headed.

"You wanna go, Jew-boy!?"

"Oh, cool it, Cartman." Said Butters. He's really matured since seventh-grade, no longer a push-over. Though he was still very well mannered most of the time. He was like Kyle almost.

Kyle sank back into his seat, still snickering. I roll my eyes at my super best friend.

As soon as South Park High came into view, my heartbeat increased in speed.

There it was.

Dad's note came into mind. …_ the beginning of the end of your life. _It began to feel that way.

I learned from Shelley that even though high school can be your glory days, it was nothing to mess with. The teachers either put you to sleep, or were pure evil; the students in the higher grades could be a nightmare; and the relationships were flying all over the place.

I instantly looked at Kenny. Who would he get with? I knew that he would find some girl within the first ten minutes we're there. Probably start off easy, then after a few weeks find one that was hard to get.

I didn't expect Cartman to fall under peer pressure. He'd probably cause it. Maybe he'd manipulate some poor soul into doing something drastic, like when he had Scott Tenorman eat his own parents. Ugh. I still can't shake away the memory.

Kyle. Kyle would most likely gain the trust, favor, and respect from all the teachers with the first week. Such a know-it-all. Hopefully, he won't get picked on for it. Not that I'm worried. Kyle can totally handle bullies. The Broflovski way.

And what about me? I had quite a reputation back in middle and elementary school. Stan Marsh: quarterback, boyfriend of Wendy Testaburger, generally liked by everyone, average all-American kid.

But now I was going to have to rebuild that. And I have to rebuild it in high school. During freshman year. Dear lord.

The bus stopped. I could've sworn that my heart and breathing did, too, for a split second.

"GET OFF!"

Most of the kids ran off with excitement. Other with dread. But I was so reluctant. _Deep breaths._

"Dude, come on." Kyle shook me a little, gaining my attention. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine."

But of course he knew the problem. "Stan, it's just a school. It's not poisonous."

He was right, as always. I breathed in and out once more before removing myself from my seat and making my way down the aisle. I started thinking back to the last thing Shelley told me before taking off. "_Don't show fear, Stan. We Marshes are tough. We can get through almost anything."_

Those seemed to be the perfect words. I put on a confident look and my feet touched the campus of a kid's nightmare.

Kenny sucked in a breath and exhaled saying, "Let's do this."

All of a sudden, someone shouted, "THE FRESH MEAT'S HERE!"

That when quarters were thrown. Lucky me, I expected it. I pulled an umbrella out of my backpack almost immediately, and successfully shielded myself from the coins. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same from my friends, or the other freshmen for that matter.

I guessed that no one warned them like Shelley warned me. My mom's genes kicked in and I felt sorry for them. Then my dad's genes kicked in and I thought, _Suckers!_

We made a run for it inside the building. Once inside, Cartman was gasping for air. But that didn't stop him from shoving me. "Not warning us, protecting yourself, and making me actually RUN?! WTF, Stan?!"

"Sorry guys. I thought you knew. Especially you, Kenny. Didn't your brother give you a head's up?"

"Kevin didn't say anything about quarters. He said that they would be hostile, but never anything about quarters. That douche bag."

"Hey, at least it's over, right?" Butters tried looking on the right side. He didn't know how wrong he was.

The double doors opened behind us opened and in came Wendy and Bebe.

"You're all on my list!" Bebe shouted behind her.

Wendy saw me and ran up to hug me. "Stan!"

"Hey, Wends! They got you too, huh?"

"No duh, Stan! Those morons don't know who their dealing with!"

"Bebe, calm down. It's what they do. We are freshmen, after all. Might as well get use to it." Wendy tried to be the voice of reason.

"Freshman or not, I'm not spending my first high school being looked down on."

"Aw, does wittle pwincess Bebe need attention." Kenny mocked.

"Oh, shut up, perv. Which reminds me, did you knock anyone up, yet?"

As amusing as the conflict was, Kyle stepped in. "Guys, enough. It's pretty obvious that we're all going to have a rough first day. Do we really need this?"

Both blondes huffed and mumbled, "Fine.", "Whatever."

KYLE

Alright. First period. Biology. Luckily I have it with Stan and Kenny (and NOT Cartman).

Our teacher was Mr. Costello. And from what I heard, he was cool. Especially with new students. That should make class a lot easier.

"Okay, students. Feel free to choose sit anywhere. Assigned seats won't be for a couple of weeks." He said.

Stan called, "Ky, Ken, over here." He gestured to three desks in the middle. We agreed to always sit in the middle. In the front, you're in plain sight for the teacher. In the back, the teacher is always suspicious of you. Yep, the middle was perfect.

Everyone had found a seat, but before the active talking began, the bell rang, bringing the class to order. "Alright, students. My name is Mr. Costello, and this is-"

He was cut off when the door opened and a voice rang out, "I'm so sorry that I'm late. I know, this is not a good first impression."

The voice belonged to none other than Nichole. My heart goes rapid.

Nichole. I haven't seen her since fourth grade. The summer after, she broke up with Token because her family was moving away to Miami.

She looks much different than before. Her dark hair that used to be two poofs was now long and straightened. Her eyes were a little bigger and were a distinctive milk chocolate. Her usual attire was not exactly the same. She wore a white tank top with a somewhat transparent yellow cardigan, pink skinny jeans, and white converse. Nichole looked even more attractive than her former ten-year-old self.

And now she's single. And Token's here. And me, the guy who had wanted to go out with her. This is gonna be so awkward.

"Ah, yes, I understand. No worries. Welcome to first period biology! Have a seat."

Was I in trouble with God or something? Doesn't it seem a little strange that the only seat left was next to me on my right?

Stan, who was on my left, gave me a look, telling me that he was thinking about the same thing. Kenny smirked at me and began to pucker his lips as if he were kissing someone. I kick his desk in front of me.

"Kyle? Kyle Broflovski?"

Oh, crap.

"Nichole…hey."

She sat down. "Long time, no see. How are you?"

"Uh…good. I-I'm well."

Stan and Kenny held on to their laughter. In the corner of my eye, I saw Kenny mouth to Stan, "_Well? Who says that?"_

Stan snickers.

I make myself a mental note for payback.

Thank God for Mr. Costello. "So before we just jump on into biology lessons and homework and such, let's at least get to know each other. Starting with the first row, I want everyone to tell their names, a couple things we should know about them, and what they hope to accomplish this school year. I'll start it off. My name is Fred Costello. You should know that I'm in my late twenties; I have a fiancée, and a dog, Rufus. I hope to teach you quite a lot this year. Now you, go." He pointed to a boy on the end of the front row.

Kid after kid followed the instructions and gave their information.

"The name's Kenny McCormick." A couple of girls that Kenny had been with glared his way. "I'm kind of a heartbreaker, ladies, just to warn you. I also have a habit of dying and then coming back to life. So don't freak out if you witness one of my "incidents"." Anyone who didn't know Kenny looked at him as if he were insane. I didn't blame them. I mean, it does sound like something a mentally ill person would say. "I hope to…well, pass the ninth grade, mainly."

After a few more people came Stan. "I'm Stan. Stan Marsh. Uh, I'm into sports. And yes, I do have a girlfriend." He said to the girls who were staring lustfully at him. "I have an older sister, who you probably know, Mr. Costello. Shelley Marsh?"

"Shelley Marsh? I remember her!" he shuddered. "Please don't be offended if I keep a close eye on you."

"Oh, um, okay? Anyway, I hope to make it through the year without a scratch. Hopefully, that's not too much to ask."

My turn. "Kyle Broflovski. You can't really tell from a distance, but I'm a redhead. I'm Jewish, just thought that I'd tell you before a certain someone did." _Ugh. Cartman. _"I'm generally a calm person. I get annoyed easily, but, you know. I hope for this school year to be anything but complicated."

"Nichole Wilson. It's been a while since I was last year, so hopefully I can catch up with old friends." She looked at me. Wait, she looked at me? What was that suppose to mean? Did she want to talk later or something? Hey, she considers me a friend! "My family's expecting a baby soon, so I'm really excited about that. This school year, I would like to make-or remake-lots of friends." Again, she looked at me.

Please, don't let this school years be complicated.

CARTMAN

Ah, first period. The first god forsaken place to be in this god forsaken school.

To top that off, I didn't know anyone in here. How am I suppose to make fun of some random person? This may be one of those rare times where I wished that retarded Jew was here.

"Hey, Eric."

Who was that?

I turn and see-oh, great. Red. That chick is here.

"Jesus Christ! Red, what do you want?"

"Just trying to be friendly." She shrugged and smiled. Sick.

I decide to forget about her and focus on the teacher. Not what Ms. Lavern's teaching, though. I focus on _her._ This is how I find a person's weaknesses and what buttons to push. Apparently, her hair is in a sloppy bun; her clothes don't quite go well together, either. She looks slightly exhausted. Her eyes are puffy and have bags. So basically, she can be a nervous wreck. Judging the And then there's the fact that she doesn't have a ring stating that she's married. No, she has three. She must have gone through three divorces and hangs on to those rings for sentimental values. Not a wise choice if she wants men to notice her, even though those rings won't be the only thing to drive them away. Ms. Lavern also has two cats, Mittens and Fluffy, so says the picture on her desk in plain view. Wait, there's something else on her desk. Is…is that what I think that is? Oh, Hitler, it is. It's the star of David. Ms. Lavern's Jewish!

Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this one.

BUTTERS

"Hey, um, Butters?" Heidi tapped my shoulder. "Do you have a pencil that I could borrow?"

I sigh. Leave it to Heidi to be unprepared on the first day of school.

I reach into my bag and pull out a pencil. She smiles and takes it. "Thanks. I promise to give it back. Maybe at the end of the day?"

"Don't bother. You can keep it."

"Oh! Okay, thank you!"

My attention was then back on our health teacher.

"So our first lesson is on identifying bacterial matter. As of now, I want you to pair up with someone. Then I want the both of you to use a text book and write down the names of certain bacteria, where they are found, and whether or not they are harmful." He listed these topics on the board. "Get started."

Students started shuffling around to find a partner. Let's see, who would I work well with? Half of these guys use to bully me in elementary school. The other half would just make me do all the work. Oh, hamburgers. I'm sorry, but it's just a phrase I couldn't part with.

"E-excuse me? Are you working with anybody?"

I turn and see a girl who I don't recognize. She had dirty blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were grey with a tiny hint of blue in them. The girl wore a lime green sweater dress with blue leggings and grey Ugg boots. She was a tad bit smaller than me. I could see that she was really nervous. She must be new.

"No, not really. You neither, huh?"

She blushed heavily.

I laughed a little. It was cute. "Yes, I'll work with you."

She smiled slightly and sat in a desk next to me. I pulled mine closer to her, closing the space, so we could both see the text book. Her blush deepened, if it was possible.

I hold out my hand for her to shake. "My name's Leopold Stotch. But everyone calls me Butters."

"Butters?"

"Ha ha. Uh, yeah, well. I know it's kind of weird but, you know, welcome to South Park."

She grabbed my hand a shook it. "Elizabeth Mayes. Liz for short."

"Make any new friends yet, Liz?"

"H-how did you know I was new around here."

"Well, you give off the impression."

She gasped. "Really? Darn it! I told myself I would be confident!" she smacked her forehead repeatedly.

"Hey, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with feeling a little uneasy about a new area filled with new people."

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously."

She looked doubtful. "I probably seem so stupid right now."

"No way! Look, if you like, I'll introduce you to some of my friends at lunch. Would that be alright?"

"I don't know. I'll most likely embarrass myself and you. Are you sure?"

I give her a reassuring smile that always seemed to put others at ease. "Positive."

She gave me a surprised look. "Um, okay. Alright then. Thanks, Butters_._"

"No problem. Now let's identify some germs."

Liz laughed. She had a very pretty laugh.

After a moment, she said, "Hey, Butters?"

"Hm?"

"Has…anyone ever thought of calling you, I don't know, Leo? You know short for Leopold?"

Huh. I've never been asked that question before. Leo would make more sense wouldn't it? "Actually, come to think of it, no."

"Well, then I guess I'll be the first, _Leo."_

I grinned. "Yeah. I guess you will be, _Lizzie_."

KENNY

Okay, one class down, six more to go (when you exclude lunch and free period).

Passing through the hallway, I pass a group of junior girls. Hm, they're pretty.

"'Sup girls." I say as I pass them up.

I notice some of them are rolling their eyes. I hear statements such as, "Grayson would kill that guy. He hates when other boys flirt with me.", "He's cute. Too bad he's a freshman, huh?", "Oh, please. No thank you.", and "I think he winked at me. He has quite the set of eyes."

Oh, the usual response. Some girls were obviously attracted to me, so they were the easiest to get. Then there are the ones who don't play so nice. They're the best.

"I know that idiotic smile anywhere, McCormick." Bebe Stevens says, coming up next to me.

"What. I'm just getting the feel for the school."

"Oh, _getting the feel_ is right. You do know that sexual harassment is against school rules, right?"

"Mind your own business, Stevens. Half of those didn't seem to mind."

She rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "I bet."

We were just outside of my next class when I turned to her. "Why are you following me, anyway?"

She stared at me as if I had just grown two heads. "Me? Following you? Don't flatter yourself, you immortal man whore. I just happen to happen to have history class with you."

And with that, she shoved past me, giving me another glare, and went inside.

I'll admit. That was pretty hot.

WENDY

"OMG! Nichole!"

I run to hug her. "What are you doing back here?"

"Miami wasn't really all that great. Plus, we missed it here. How're you doing?"

"Me? I'm great."

"And what about you and Stan?"

"Still going strong. Our relationship couldn't be better."

Nichole smiled. "That's awesome! I'm so happy for you guys. Keep it up and you might be the high school sweethearts. But be careful. I saw him in my last class, and like most of our guys friends, he's become quite a heart throb. You might have competition."

I smiled at the thought. That, indeed, would be awesome. The whole idea about other girls, although, was not.

"What's your next class?" I change the subject.

"Oh, um, I think it's government."

I gasp. "That's awesome! Me, too! Come on, we can walk together."

Nichole accepts. "So… Wendy. What's up with everyone. Anything change?"

I thought back to our friends. "No not really. Cartman still a fat, Hitler loving douche. Craig still flips people off every chance he gets. Tweek is still a paranoid mess. Bebe's just as dramatic as ever. Kenny is still a pervert, but he dies less often now…."

"What about Token."

I have a feeling about where this is going. "Token. Token's alright. He hasn't changed much either. He took it kind of hard when you left."

"I bet. And Kyle?"

"Kyle? What about him?"

"How did he take it? Is he still the Kyle I knew from fourth grade?"

I sigh. Yep, I definitely know where this is going. "Well, Nichole, we've all changed somewhat over the past four years. He's not _exactly _the same, but overall, I guess he is. But if you really want to get some dirt on him, you should probably talk to Stan or Kenny. I wouldn't really trust Cartman-"

"Oh, Wendy, no! It's not like that! I'm just, uh…"

I laugh. "It's fine. I get it. You don't want the school year to be awkward because of two old flames. Don't worry about it, N."

Nichole took deep breaths. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. It shouldn't be too weird, right?"

Actually, it was going to be _really _weird. But I wouldn't tell her that.

CRAIG

"I freakin' hate this." I growl.

Tweek looked at me with fear in his eyes. "W-what? What's wrong? What hap-ppening?!"

Oh, God. Here we go.

I pat his back. "Tweek, buddy, it's cool. Nothing's wrong. I'm just so bored with this class. I can't imagine months of this."

Token, who sat on my left, said, "Come on, Craig. The Mr. Knowles hasn't even started class yet. It's just attendance."

I flip him off.

"Whatever." He turns and faces forward.

"Craig Tucker." The teacher called.

Resisting the urge to flip him off as a reply, I simply say, "Present."

Thank goodness that Tweek decided to go back to writing in his journal. No one really knows what he writes in there. His parents decided to have him write his feelings and inner thoughts inside of it. Sort of like a diary, but not really.

"Tweek Tweak."

Tweek's head shot up. "GAH! WHO SAID THAT!?"

"Tweek, calm down, dude. It's alright. Just say that you're here."

"No need, Mr. Tweak. That outburst was enough to announce your presence." Mr. Knowles said, rubbing his ears.

"Charlie Twain."

"Here."

"Ginger Underwood."

"Here."

"Callie Vanderlin."

"AH! WHO WAS THAT?!"

Ow! Whoever said that was sitting behind me, apparently.

I turn around.

A chick with long, messy black hair is there. Her hair almost covers her whole heart-shaped face, but I can still make out the features. Her lashes were long. Her skin was fair and she had slight freckles. She wore a Beatles t-shirt with blue jeans, black high-tops, and dozens of bracelets. But those eyes…I knew that look. Those hazel eyes held the same paranoia and fear and shock that Tweek's would hold.

Oh, no. Not another one.

"WHO CALLED MY NAME!"

Tweek was in full freak out mode now. "WHY IS THERE YELLING!"

Callie and Tweek end up in a screaming match.

"Jesus Christ." Mr. Knowles sighed.

Token told me, "Craig, get Tweek's coffee out of his book bag."

I did as he said, pulling out a canister filled with warm, caffeinated coffee. I hand it to Tweek. "Here, dude."

He takes it, and chugs it down gratefully. Once he finishes, he says, "Thanks, Craig."

Callie notices the canister in his hand. "Is that what I think is?"

"What this?" Tweek said, holding up his coffee.

"YES! YES, THAT! PLEASE LET ME HAVE SOME! PLEASE!"

Tweek takes another sip and hands the coffee to Callie, who then inhales the rest of it.

These two were so alike, it was freaky. And from the looks Token and everyone else were giving them, they were thinking the same thing.

The now calm Callie resumed to what she was doing before: writing in a journal.

Oh, yeah. It's freaky.

STAN

Why did third period have to be on the other end of the school? Why couldn't I just have free period like Kenny. Gosh, I'm so exhausted from running here.

I take a seat and try to catch my breath.

As class is about to start, a dark-haired, muscular guy walks up to the girl with honey colored hair sitting next to me.

"Kirsten, how's it going." He grins at her.

This Kirsten girl takes on an annoyed expression. "Fine, Justin. Bye, Justin."

"Oh, come on. Don't be so cold."

Kirsten rolls her eyes, and continues with pulling out a notebook and pencil.

Justin glances at me. I turn away from his gaze, acting as if I hadn't just seen him get rejected.

Soon, he is front of my desk. "Hey there, man. Mind moving for me?"

Wait a minute. Did he seriously just tell me to move? "I was here first, dude. Guess you have to get your own seat."

Half of the class was looking now. Especially Kirsten, who was looking wit intrigue.

Justin's grin disappeared. "I don't think I was asking a question."

"And I don't think I care." I know that I probably shouldn't be getting into it with anyone, but the Marsh genes in me won't back down. Thanks a lot, Mom and Dad.

Before things could really get ugly, the teacher intervened. "Mr. Coleman, class has started. Have a seat."

Justin didn't move.

"Mr. Coleman, have a seat. Now."

"Yeah, Mr. Coleman." I scoff. "Have a seat."

A chorus of oohs and ahhs occur.

Justin obviously knew that he wasn't going to win this battle. "Yes, sir." He growled. Whether it was directed to the teacher or me, I didn't know.

Whispers traveled throughout the room. Kirsten threw a smile my way.

No other events happened during the class, but I could tell that every few moments, Justin would glare at me from behind.

And then I knew that I had made my first enemy.

KYLE

"Well aren't you lucky, Kyle."

"What are you talking about, Cartman?" I can't believe that we're chemistry partners! Kill me now!

"Ms. Lavern is a Jew. Looks like I won't be bombing you and your family as often."

Normally, I would be kind of happy about that, but not in this case. I've seen Ms. Lavern, and she looks like the type of woman who would freak out under too much pressure. Almost like Tweek, but not as extreme.

"Eric, leave the woman alone."

"You would like that wouldn't you. You would love for me to leave your kind alone. News Flash, Kyle, Hitler didn't stop until the moment his heart stopped beating, and I won't either."

"His heart stopped beating because he was a homicidal maniac who killed himself. Let's just see how you end up, lard face."

Before Cartman came out with his comeback, his phone buzzed.

"Dude! Your phone is on? Why didn't you turn it off before class?" I whisper.

"Because, _Kyle_, the "No Cell Phones" rule is retarded and full of crap. What if there's a fire. I'm not going to trust these homos to call for help." Cartman pulls the phone out of his pocket to check the text.

"If there is a fire, someone will pull the fire alarm and the fire department will be on their way, you idiot! Put it away!" I'm so lucky that the chemistry teacher didn't see or hear us.

"Calm down, calm down. Jeez, shake some of that sand out of your vagina."

My fists slammed the table. "I DON'T HAVE SAND IN MY VAGINA!"

It wasn't really loud, but loud enough for the bordering tables to hear. Some of them looked this way. But Cartman was oblivious to this. He just kept checking the text.

"Whoa! How the heck did that freak red-head get my number?"

"What?"

"Red! Red texted me! What the crap? That Stalker!"

"Well what did she say?"

"That I left my text book and that she'll give it to me at lunch."

I thought about it for a moment. "Hey, you don't think that she could be into you, do you?"

After a moment, his foot kicked the seat from under me and I fell, grabbing the whole class' attention.

"See? I told you to stop rocking in your seat and look at what happened!" Cartman turned to the teacher. "Jews today."

THIRD PERSON POV

Ah, lunch. The perfect time to hang out.

The gang meets out in the courtyard for lunch. Not all together, though. At a table in the east side were Craig, Clyde, Token , and Tweek. All the way on the west side sat Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Bebe, Wendy and Nichole on a huge blanket in the grass that Wendy had brought and kept in her locker.

EAST SIDE

"I'm telling you, there was a short, small connection. They didn't even know." Craig whispered to Token.

"Maybe, it takes a while. Maybe they're both too glitchy too realize it."

"Hey, Tweek. What do you think of that Callie girl?" Craig asked his friend.

"Callie? The one who drank my coffee?"

"Yeah, her."

"What about her?"

"What do you think about her? Do you think she's pretty? Do you notice how alike you are?"

"Why would I be thinking about her? Did she want me to call her pretty? And how are we alike? WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Craig sighed as Clyde was holding back his chuckling. "Forget it. Drink your coffee."

WEST SIDE

"So why did Red text you?" Kenny asked."Who knows? The girl is mental?"

Kyle's eyes widened. "She's mental? _She's_ mental? Cartman, Red isn't the one who kicked a chair out from under me and blamed my religion! Just because I asked-"

"Shut up, Kyle! Never speak of it!"

Stan was about to ask what they were talking about, but decided that he didn't want to know.

"What do you expect, Kyle? It's _Cartman_." Bebe stated.

"Unfortunately, that's true."

Nichole laughed a little from Kyle's comment and he smiled.

Stan and Wendy obviously saw and gave each other a knowing look.

All of a sudden, a voice rang out, "Well look who's here."

Unfortunately, Stan knew the voice and knew that it was Justin behind him. With friends. "Hello, Mr. Coleman."

"Oh, so we're still playing that game, _sir_?"

_So it was aimed at me_, Stan thought. "We could play other games. You pick."

"How about a game where my fist meets your face."

Wendy placed her hand on Stan's shoulder, knowing where this would lead to.

Stan sighed. "Look, dude, this is ridiculous. Over a desk? Really?"

"Yeah, J. That _does _seem really stupid." One of Justin's friends admitted.

Justin turned to him. "Shut up, Chris!" He once again faced Stan. "And for your information, it's not about the desk. It's about that smart mouth you have, Marsh. Some people don't take too kindly to that."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that next time you want to steal my seat to hit on a girl who's not even into you. Now can I eat my lunch in peace."

Justin grimaced. "Sure. Go ahead and eat, Marsh. Enjoy that good jaw of yours before something breaks it.

"Whatever." Stan mumbled.

He leaves and Kyle said, "I'm taking him as the guy you had an encounter with last period."

"You would be correct."

"As always." Kenny added.

Kyle wanted to deny, but he couldn't. And he kind of took pride in that. So instead, he said, "I'm going to get something from the vending machine. Anybody want anything?"

"I'll just come with you." Stan got up with Kyle and the head towards where the vending machines were.

Meanwhile, Bebe was watching Cartman eat. And she was disgusted. "Cartman, for the love of God! Stop literally stuffing your fat face!"

"It's called being big-boned, tramp. Get it right." He said in between chews.

"Yeah, princess. Let the guy literally stuff his 'big-boned' face." Kenny said to Bebe.

"Why don't _you_ literally throw yourself under a bus?"

"Or I could just literally stab you in the back."

"I have a better idea. Why don't the both of you literally shut up!" Wendy suggested.

Kenny and Bebe both huffed and mumbled, "Fine.", "Whatever."

"Hey, Wendy."

"What do you want, Cartman."

"Why don't you and Nichole-_literally_-go and check out those two girls flirting with Stan and Kyle. Literally. I mean it, I'm sick of looking at you."

But Wendy didn't answer. She was too busy watching as the girls were talking to her boyfriend and his best friend. Giggling at their replies.

"Looks like I'm going to have to literally rip their faces off." She growled under her breath.

"And looks like I'm going to have to go with you to literally hold you back." Nichole said as she got up with Wendy and towards the group next to the vending machines.

The three remaining kids sat and ate their lunch in silence until Butters showed up, pulling some girl in tow. "Hey, fellas."

"Hey, Butters. Who's this?"

"This is Liz. She's new in town and I wanted her to meet you all." He looked around. "But where is the rest of 'you all'?"

"Two skanks are rubbing up on Stan and Kyle. Their women are handling it." Cartman explained.

"Of course." Butters said it like it was an everyday thing. "Wait, Kyle doesn't have a woman."

"Nichole." Kenny, Bebe, and Cartman all said in union.

"Oh. She back? Wow. I wonder when those two are going to actually get together."

While the group laughed, Liz was trying to follow on what was going on. But seeing that she didn't know these people, it was just awkward. And Bebe saw this.

"Come on, Liz, sit by me. Us to girls can hang out while the guys do guy stuff."

With a grateful smile, Liz accepted the invitation.

Meanwhile….

"…that's so hilarious." a Latina, one of the girls who were talking to Stan and Kyle, was saying. Then she noticed Wendy and Nichole. "Is there something you need?"

"Oh, no." Stan knew that look on his girlfriend's face. It was her jealous look. And it wasn't good whenever she was wearing that look. Not for anyone.

"Yes." Wendy said the kindest way she could. "I need for you two to back far away from this boys here. Their taken."

Kyle gained a confused expression. Nichole stared at Wendy with disbelief and blushed.

The one with honey-colored hair stepped closer to Stan while the Latina moved closer to Kyle.

"I'm pretty sure that they can speak for themselves." The honey-color haired one said.

Stan decided that enough was enough. "Actually, Kirsten, Wendy is my girlfriend. So…yeah."

Wendy smiled with triumph. "You heard him. Bye."

"What about the you? Dating anybody?" the Latina asked Kyle.

He shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"I believe we told you to leave." Nichole busted out coldly. She just felt a small amount a jealousy within her.

"Fine." The girl glared at Nichole before backing away from Kyle. But neither of the girls left just yet. "I hope you guys are going to the Kick-Back."

"Kick-Back?"

"Didn't you know?" Kirsten questioned. "Every year the students of South Park High go into the woods and throw a party. Being freshmen, it's gonna be our first time. It should be awesome."

She glanced at Wendy and Nichole before turning back to the boys. "You guys will be there, right?"

Stan's eyes held excitement. "Heck yeah! We'll totally be there." Kyle shrugged, but glared at his best friend.

"_We_ will definitely be there." Wendy emphasized.

Kirsten scowled at her. "Great. Come on, Helena. Let's let the love birds do their thing." The girls then sashayed away.

To break the awkward silence that had formed, Kyle pulled out two bags of Doritos and said, "Um, I got the chips, so…."

"I literally don't like them." Said Nichole.

"I think that they literally have AIDS." Replied Wendy.

"They probably literally fling themselves on all the guys they pass by."

"They must literally sleep with their teachers to get good grades."

As this continued, Kyle and Stan stared at each other in confusion.

CLYDE

Lunch was so funny. Craig and Token were constantly trying to bring up this "Callie" to Tweek and he would either not get it, or freak out and scream, "TOO MUCH PRESSURE!". It was hilarious! Well, up until Craig gave me the middle finger and told me to shut up.

Now, I'm just relaxing, enjoying free period. I'm still in the courtyard, lying in the grass looking into the sky. It's peaceful.

"What do you see?" And now it's not.

"Excuse me."

A girl with mahogany hair came into view, blocking the sky and it's calm content. Her hair was in a ponytail, her clothes consisted of baggy jeans, a pink tank top, a white, plaid shirt over that and a pair of toms. Her eyes were a strange shade of grey, and were slightly covered by her bangs.

"What do you see? In the sky?"

"Not much, actually. You're kind of in the way."

"Oh! Sorry." She backed up about a foot.

I sighed. "It's fine, I guess."

After a while she said, "So?"

"'So' what?"

"What do you see now?"

It was obvious that this girl wasn't going to leave me alone, until I answered her. I know that because I asked her and she just shrugged. Sigh. "Okay. I see, um, blue sky…clouds. The moon is over there."

"That's it." She began to laugh.

I started to get irritated. "Well, what do you see then?"

She walked over to me, still giggling somewhat, and lied down next to me.

"I see…a hand."

"A hand? Where?"

"Right there. See?" she pointed to my right. I squinted to see, but it was just a cloud.

"Just try to form it into a hand with your mind. Imagine it as a hand, and that's what it will look like."

So that's what I tried doing. I kept thinking, _hand. Hand. This cloud is a hand. Hand. _And suddenly, the cloud looked different. It didn't look like just a cloud. It looked like, like…a hand.

"Whoa."

"Told you." She smiled. "Now I see a bunny. You?"

"Um, I think it's a…an apple."

"Cool."

I turn to her. "Who are you?"

"Sam." She said simply. "And you're Clyde."

"H-how did you know that?" WTF?

"I'm kind of offended that you don't remember me."

"I don't recall even meeting you."

Sam looked at me with a hurt expression. "You don't remember your best friend from kindergarten? Has it really been that long?"

Best friend? From kindergarten? What was she-Oh. My. God. "SAM?!"

"Well, you actually use to call me Sammy, but yeah."

"Holy crap! You're alive?! How is this possible? I thought… the police they…and your parents…what is going on?"

"I would tell you, Clyde. But then-"

"You would have to kill me?!"

"Actually, I would make you late for sixth period." She began to get up.

"Sam, wait! When…when can we talk?"

"Not sure." She started to walk away.

I grabbed my bag and quickly followed. "But, but-okay, are you going to the Kick-Back?"

"I don't know."she kept walking.

"Well-come! And then we can talk. We'll talk there alright?"

She looked at me for a while. "Okay."

"Thank you!" the bell rang, drawing my attention to the building behind us.

I turned back to Sam."I'll see you there-" There was no one there.

She was gone.

TOKEN

I was on my way to class when I ran into someone, causing me to drop my books.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you."

My head snapped up. I knew that voice…. "N-Nichole?"

She then looked up at me. "Token…"

Of all the places for Eric Cartman to be, it had to be in this corridor. "Drama Bomb!" he sang.

After helping me, we both stood up, still staring at each other. Her at me with nervousness and fear. Me at her with shock and disbelief. "Nichole….You're back?"

Cartman, apparently, was still watching. "No duh, retard! She right in front of you!"

"Token, I, um…."

"Just spit it out girlfriend!"

"Y-yes. I am back. I am…back."

"Oooooh, this is so good!"

"How long have you, I mean, you could've said hi."

Tears began to form in her eyes.

Cartman was still here, even though the corridor was empty. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod."

"Sorry, I just *sniff* I, I…"

"So what does this mean? For us?"

Cartman gasped. "OMG, I can't believed that he just asked that."

"I-I don't know Token, I…." she immediately wiped away stray tears.

"Stay strong, Nichole! Whatever you do, stay strong!"

I feel like the biggest jerk on earth. I'm making her freaking cry! "Nichole-"

"Listen Token, I'm back and I'm staying. But that doesn't change anything. It doesn't mean that we're getting back together. So it's best that we just move on. This _is _the first day of high school for goodness sakes." She then walks away.

I stand there, stunned.

"Wow. You go girl!"

Ugh. Cartman.

BEBE

"Either of you guys thinking about going to the Kick-Back?" I ask Clyde and Kyle, the only two people I really know in my class. Other students were just familiar faces. I couldn't really talk to them.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." Clyde said with determination. That's weird. He's never sounded so sure about something before.

"According to Stan I am." mumbled Kyle under his breath.

"Alright, what's up with you two?"

"Nothing. There's just some stuff I need to figure out." Clyde murmured.

"Kyle?"

He looked hesitant for a minute before saying, "Have you noticed how Stan sometimes speak for me with my permission. I know that he means well and that he just wants to have fun with me doing whatever he's got us doing, but it gets a little irritating."

"Have you told him that."

"I was hoping that he would figure that out on his own. No such luck."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Kyle, you're right. He does just want to have fun with you. Maybe if you two actually communicate instead of just thinking that the other will immediately know what you're feeling, you wouldn't have to worry about issues like this. Plus, Stan's right. You should totally go."

He shugged. "I'm not really into things like that. And in the woods? Seriously?"

"I guess it's your decision." I sigh. "Anyway, I plan on looking really sexy. Maybe attract some serniors."

Kyle chuckles.

"What?"

"It's just that…you and Kenny are so alike."

My jaw drops open. "No freakin' way!"

"No," Clyde chimes in. "He's right. You and Kenny could be, like, related or something. Maybe the same person even."

"Give me some examples. How?"

"Well, you're both blonde."

Leave it to Clyde to state the obvious. "Yeah, no kidding."

Kyle added, "You both love attention from the opposite sex."

"Both of your relationships last about a week or less."

"Shall we go on?"

I slouch in my seat and huff. They obviously had no idea what they were talking about. Aside from our hair color, Kenny McCormick and I had nothing in common.

STAN

"So I was thinking of joining the cheerleading squad." Wendy admits.

It's eighth period and the teacher is asleep. Yes, you heard right. The teacher is asleep. Apparently the school hired a drunkard, who keeps his vodka bottles on his desk for everyone to see. It's unbelievable. Then again, look at where we live.

"It's no secret that I'm going for football." I look at Kyle. "You should do basketball, dude. That's totally your thing."

"Hm, I guess."

"Really. You're the best I know. You could totally be captain."

"Just like you're quarterback?" I hear him mumble under his breath.

What was that suppose to mean? Whatever. Maybe his last class was just sucked or something.

Turning back to Wendy, I ask her with a flirtatious tone, "So, should I pick you up for the Kick-Back?" Despite being just fourteen with no license, we could all drive. And it's not like the adults, or police for that matter, care.

"No, actually. I'll be picking the girls up, meaning that I'll just meet you there."

I give a playful pout. "It's like I barely get you to myself anymore."

She laughs. "Relax." She grabbed me by the collar and pulled me closer to whisper in my ear, "We'll have plenty of time alone tonight."

I pull back and grin. How lucky was I?

NICHOLE

"Hey there, Nichole. It's nice to see you again." I hear from behind me. I turn and find Butters.

"Butters! Hey! Wow. Four years and look how you turned out, you're really cute."

"Aw, thanks." He looked at the blonde girl next to him. "This is her. Liz, meet Nichole. Nichole, this is my new friend, Liz."

The girl was obviously shy. She meekly waved.

"Hey, Liz. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. Leo's told me a lot about you." She then removes her focus back to the notes she was taking on the lesson in front of us.

"Whoa, Butters. Leo? You two are on nickname basis now?"

"Ha, um, yeah. I guess you could put it that way."

"How cute!"

"Yeah right, Nichole. We're just friends. Speaking of love lives, how are you and Token. Did you guys reconcile now that you're back?"

There's instantly a lump in my throat. "Uh, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Butters could take a hint.

"It's just….It was so embarrassing. He…and Cartman was there…."

"Oh, lord."

"I-I just need to move on."

He gives me one of his comforting smiles. "It'll be okay."

I smile and nod. Thank goodness Butters was so easy to talk to.

KYLE

"Boys, I made chocolate chip cookies. Do you want some?" Mrs. Marsh asks.

I couldn't resist saying yes and neither could Stan. Her cookies were awesome!

She then went off to fix our plates.

The habit of coming to Stan's house after school continues. Kenny and Cartman don't do it as often, but Stan and I still walk here every day.

"So Ky, Kenny's gonna use his pick-up truck to, well, _pick us up_." Stan laughed at his own joke.

I roll my eyes. "Har har. Very funny. Look, Stan, I'm still not sure about this whole Kick-Back thing. I mean, who knows what those kids do out in the woods at night. With alcohol. Probably even drugs."

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. First of all, who said we were drinking, or taking drugs." He whispered the second sentence so his mom wouldn't overhear. "And second of all, this our first party of high school. We have every reason to go. Plus, it sounds like it would be fun."

I'm not entirely convinced and he can see it. So he adds, "And I bet Nichole will be there."

Now I'm convinced.

**Well, there it is. It took a few days to type the whole chapter, so I really hope you guys like it. The next one might take a while too. R and R!**


	3. The Kick-Back

**A/N: This is the next chappie to the fanfic. Don't worry; I will be updating The Haunted right after this update. And Triple Dog and What Happens At the Party soon. If I don't, then it's because I have only one available keyboard in the house and limited time in my schools library.**

THE KICK-BACK

_Dance the night away_

_Live your life and stay young_

_On the floor_

_Dance the night away_

_Grab somebody, drink a little more_

_On The Floor_

_Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull_

STAN

Kenny's outside my door at eight pm, announcing his presence by honking his horn repeatedly. He knows it's annoying, that's why he does it.

"My God! Will you get your butts out here, now?!" Cartman apparently has had it.

Kyle and I are halfway out the door when my father stops us. "Hey, guys. Where're you going?"

"A welcome party." It was technically the truth, I guess. Had I told my parents (or mainly my mom) the actual details of this "welcome party", there was no way I would be going.

"Okay, then. Be careful. And bring me a couple packs of beer while you're out."

"Dad, you know that Mom wants you to lay off the beers." I didn't blame her.

"Your mother doesn't understand my needs as a man! I getting beer one way or another!"

"Good luck with that." I mumble as we head out the door to Kenny truck, the constant honking finally coming to a stop. Thank god.

"What took you fags so long?"

"Cool it, Cartman. You could've stopped Kenny if you really wanted to." Kyle retorts.

Kenny chuckled. "Actually, he did try."

"Yeah," Butters, who was in the back seat, explained. "He was about to take out his pocket-knife and slit Kenny's throat."

"Ok, dude. First of all, not cool. That's so gruesome." I cringed at the thought of Kenny, dead in the driver's seat with blood dripping from his throat, and Cartman, satisfied and grinning. Yikes.

"Well, that's Eric Cartman for you. Who, of all people, should not be carrying a pocket knife." Kyle scolded Cartman.

"Hey, anything can go down tonight. Who knows, I might have to sacrifice someone."

"Who in the world are you going to sacrifice?!"

"Keep talking and you might be the lucky victim, Jew!"

I cut in. "Enough guys. Let's just go."

Kenny and Butters nod in agreement.

Kyle climbs into the back with Butters. I see that the space was pretty tight back there now. And there was obviously no room for me in the front, thanks to Cartman's fat butt. An idea then popped into my head. "Hey, Ken, how about I ride in the bed?"

"What?" Kyle leans over to meet my gaze. "Stan, don't you think that's a little dangerous. What about speed bumps? And what would your parents say?"

"Calm down, Ky. It's not that long of a ride. Plus it'll be fun."

"Sometimes 'fun' can be stupid and reckless."

"Jeez, Kyle. Shake some of that sand out of your vagina." Cartman intrudes.

"I. Don't. Have. Sand. In. My. Vagina. And if memory and biology serves me right, I don't even have a vagina."

"Look, bottom line is, I'm riding in the bed." I say before making my way to the back of the truck.

Kyle sighs. "Whatever."

I hop in and Kenny drives off.

I have to say, it felt pretty awesome. The night air was barely even cold. Just a cool breeze.

I decide to show off a little and begin howling at the moon. My friends obviously see and begin to crack up. Even Kyle can't hide his smile.

All of a sudden, a car horn interrupts my howling. I look in the direction it came from and I end up giving a big smile myself. In the Honda behind us is Wendy, Bebe, Nichole, Red, and that new girl that had made friends with Butters.

Bebe pokes her head out from the passenger window. "Really Stan? Of all the idiot ideas to come up with, you choose this one?"

"Don't be jealous, Bebe. If you want, you can just climb onto the hood of the car and jump back in here."

"Yeah, don't be a hater Bebe. Come join the Chevy party." Kenny calls from the inside.

"Shut it, McCormick." She yells back.

"The last thing any of us want to do is pull a stunt suggested by you." Says Wendy

"Really? Of course you would say something like that Wendy."

"What's that suppose to mean, Kenny?"

"That you're a goody-two-shoes. Like Kyle, you play it safe all of the time. What else would it mean?"

"Am not!"

"Oh, I've got an idea." Cartman announces. "How about Wendy take Stan up on that offer. Jump, Wendy."

"No way!"

"Don't be so freakin' lame!"

"Shut up, Cartman!" I say. Wendy was not going to risk her life because of some dare.

"Chicken! Come on, jump! I bet that Kirsten girl would totally go for it!"

Though the tinted windshield, I see Wendy's face flush with anger. "You know what? Fine! Bebe, take the wheel."

"What?"

I stare at her in shock and yell, "Look, we're almost at the woods! Just stay in the car 'til then!"

But she was already out of her seatbelt, climbing out of her window as Bebe hurries and grabs the steering wheel before the car goes out of control.

I hear Kyle curse Cartman out in the car.

"Don't do it, Wendy! If you fall then it's over for you!" Kenny yells.

But she has that determined glint in her eyes, a glint that, in this case, is bad.

Next thing I know, she in the air…and by my side in seconds. She trips and almost falls, but I grab her arms and help her steady herself.

"Whoa! Wasn't expecting that outcome." Cartman says, amazed. That fat douche.

"Wends, are you insane! I can't believe you did that!" I yell at her.

"Yeah. Yeah, me neither." Wendy sounds dazed.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. That's just a lot scarier than it looks."

Kyle intervenes. "I doubt that."

I hear the new girl say to Red, "Gosh, you guys are wild, huh."

"You have no idea."

Soon the Chevy and Honda pull to a grassy area where a whole bunch of cars are. No doubt belonging the other students of our school. We're here.

"Finally!" I jump out of the bed and help my lady down. The rest of the crew comes out of the vehicles. Pretty soon, Token's Porsche cayenne pulls up next to Kenny's car. Piling out of it are Craig, Clyde, Tweek, and Token.

"'Sup, guys?" Token greets us. I notice Nichole shift uncomfortably. Oh, yeah. Cartman told us about what happened in the hallway earlier. I don't know why he made it sound like a soap opera though.

"So… what now?" Clyde asks when an awkward silence falls over us.

Wendy grabs onto my arm. "I don't know about you guys, but we're going do couple things. Things none of you singles understand." She says with a playful sneer.

I let her drag me away.

BUTTERS

Pretty soon it was just Liz and I. The others went off to do their own thing. Bebe and Kenny went to flirt with other students. Cartman and Craig went over to a group of gambling boys. Tweek ran off somewhere screaming about how the music was too loud. Clyde went in search of someone. And Red and Nichole just went over to the dancing crowd. Kyle, who didn't want to just hang around the cars, went off on his own somewhere. So it was just Liz and I.

Liz, at first, was really nervous about the whole party thing. But I was able to convince her that it would be fun and a great chance to hang out with all of us. So much for that.

But I'm pretty sure that she was able to bond with the girls when I had them pick her up.

"So, Leo, what do you want to do?"

To tell the truth, I was just as lost as she was. So I said, "Wanna dance?"

BEBE

"I don't usually hang out with guys like you. So full of themselves and think they're so tough." I say to Justin Coleman, while accepting a beer from him. "You owe my friend an apology."

"Who? Marsh?" he laughs. "Come on, we're just fooling around. Guys being guys, you know?"

"He doesn't see it that way."

He sighs. "Alright, how about this? I leave Marsh alone on one condition."

Hm, I feel some intrigue to where this is going. "What's that?"

"You dance with me."

I snort. "Um, no thank you."

"Oh, come on. I can be a really fun guy once you get to know me. Let's hang out. This is a really good song."

"Ok, ok. You better be as fun of a guy as you say you are, or I'll be really pissed about wasting my whole night. And trust me, you won't like that."

He smirks. "Feisty. That I do like."

KENNY

What can I say? I'm a charmer. It was an easy task of getting this pretty little brunette under my arm. Well, technically she's in my arms. You see, we're making out, so…yeah, she's in my arms. And a pretty good kisser.

What was her name, again? Hannah? Helen? Aw, yes. Heather. Heather was her name.

She breaks off the session. "Hey, Kenny, is it true that you can really come back to life?"

"Absolutely."

"How is that even possible?"

"No one knows. Maybe I'm cursed or whatever."

"Ooh, maybe you're magical!"

Okay, she may be a total ditz, but she's still hot and a good kisser.

And that's all I need until I the next girl I get.

WENDY

Stan and I are having a blast!

We're dancing and drinking (mainly he's drinking) and goofing around.

I laugh so hard when he tickles me by surprise.

It's moments like this where I'm so thankful to have him. I don't remember exactly why we broke up those other times in the past.

"Hey, Miss I-Don't-Do-Beer, I'm gonna go get some more punch for you."

"Okay, hurry back, though. I don't want to just stand here alone and available." I give an exasperated sigh.

"Ha ha ha. Don't worry, if any guy comes up to you, I'll know. Boyfriend senses." He runs off.

I laugh he can be so ridiculous at times.

Since I have nothing to do but wait, I take in the scene around me. Kids are drunk, obviously. Some of them are dancing. I spot Craig and Cartman in the far end of the woods in an intense game of gambling. Typical. I see Tweek over their yelling with some dark-haired girl. Their screams are drowned out by Nicki Minaj.

In the distance, there are a couple of campfires with few people around them. They must be kids who wanted to get away from all the havoc. I don't blame them. Maybe Stan and I will go there after we get tires from our dancing.

Speaking of Stan, where was he? The punch bowl wasn't too far from here, so he should've been back by now.

And then I see what's delaying him. She is. Kirsten.

I know it's her. Her hair is a very distinct honey color, impossible to mistake for someone else's. She's in very tight clothing. A maroon colored camisole, shorts, and a see-though, white cardigan, with brown, high-heeled ankle boots. Not to mention how she is wearing a little too much of make-up.

From what I see, they're laughing and taking a few swigs of beer every once in a while.

Normally, this would be fine, but only if I knew the girl hanging with my boyfriend and even then, I get a little nervous now and then. But her, I know she's nothing but trouble.

_Okay, calm down, Wendy. They're just talking. Nothing more._

Then she strokes his arm.

I see red.

All hell's about to break loose.

CARTMAN

We're on a winning streak, me and Craig. We already have over two hundred dollars for the both of us.

**(A/N: I have no idea how this whole gambling thing works, so I'm gonna wing it)**

"Alright Cartman, Tucker." Says Chris Lucas. He was one of Justin's douche bag friends. "I bet five hundred for a seven."

Hm, a seven. Good odds. But I have a better idea on what to bet on. And with the look Craig's giving me, he's thinking the same thing.

"Twelve. We bet ten hundred on twelve."

"A twelve?"

"You Jew-worshipers got a problem with that? Roll the dice."

And the dice was rolled.

It was quite a suspenseful moment for me. The first dice had landed a six. I just needed the other to do the same….

And it was a miracle. Just when I thought it was going to end up a five, it was indeed a six.

"Yes! Yes! In your gay faces!" I cheer. "Pay up, Chris!" Craig yelled.

But he looked suddenly worried and nervous. "I, uh, don't have the money."

My world stopped. "You. Don't. Have. The. Money." The words were bitter in my mouth.

"WTF Chris! You just won twenty hundred a couple of games ago!" Craig exclaimed.

"Yeah, which I lost to Diego over there. I've got nothing."

I then grab the scum by his shirt and growl, "Listen to me, Lucas. I want my freakin' money. I'll give you until the end of the semester to get it. If Craig and I don't get it by then, you're going to wish that you had respected my authoritah."

"Alright Cartman, he gets it." Craig pulls me away from Chris. "Let's go."

"REPECT MY AUTHORITAH, CHRIS! I WANT MY MONEY!"

Craig simply flips Chris and the other guys off as we leave.

I shrug him off of me. "Screw you, Craig. I'm going to get drunk."

His only reply is, again, his middle finger.

Liz

Leo was so nice to me. I didn't expect that being the new girl and all. And his friends are really cool, too. Well, the girls are. I haven't really talked to the guys, yet.

"So, how do you like South Park so far?" Leo asks me.

"It's a really…bizarre place."

He laughs. "That is completely true."

This was nice. The two us, sitting by a fire, eating the marshmallows he brought along.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't think he was really cute.

The problem, though, was that I was a total klutzy, blubbering idiot. If I ever were to even stand by a bot that I liked, that would be a danger to their health. I always end up injuring them.

That proved to be true when my marshmallow, which caught on fire, came in contact with Leo's pants.

"Whoa!" he shot and started furiously patting away the fire, but it only make the flames grow.

I acted fast, grabbing my water bottle and pouring it all over his pants. He sighs in relief.

How embarrassing!

CRAIG

This party blows. The beer bottle in my hand does nothing to soothe me, I barely even getting drunk. I know, bummer.

Looking around, I see the rest of the gang occupied themselves. Kenny's making out with his fifth girl. Stan's dragging Wendy away from some girl with a couple of bruises sitting on the ground. Token's just as bored as me. He's sitting in his Porsche, radio on. He must be waiting for the rest of us to get tired to take us home when he could've just left. He's a good friend.

I then hear spazzy yelling. _Oh, great._

I turn that direction and sure enough, there they are. The two peas in a pod who didn't even know that they were two peas in a pod.

"THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD! I T-THINK IT DESTROYED MY HEARING!"

"EVERYONE'S DRINKING! AND THEY'RE DRIVING?! EVERYONE'S GONNA DIE!"

They don't see me, but I flip them both off.

KYLE

This is ridiculous. I knew I shouldn't have come here. Why did I even agree to this?

"Kyle?" Oh yeah, she's why.

"Hey, Nichole."

"What are you doing here all alone? Aren't you going to hang out with Stan or Kenny or someone?"

I reply, "Nah. I'd rather just sit here by the fire, in the area farthest from…all that."

She giggles. "Yeah, I hear you." She takes a seat next to me the sturdy log. Nichole than takes in a deep breath before asking, "I can tell you anything, right? You can keep a secret? It's just that… this isn't something I want to tell my family, or even the girls, you know. I'll just feel…pressured in a way. So I can trust you, right?"

I'm a little astonished that she felt like she could talk to me and not her closest friends or even her family. But all I can do is nod and assure her.

"Alright. So, before Wendy came to pick me up, I just kept thinking about Token, and Wendy and Bebe. We were, like, Stan and Wendy, you know. A star couple. And I leave, I break it off. Then I come back and I run into him-not knowing what to say-and he just expects us to get back together, just expects us to pick up where we left off? And I look at my friends and though they don't say it, I know what they really think. They think that we should be together again, and _I'm _thinking, why are they even having opinions on my love life? They just need to mind their own business and support me in mine. Add all of that with my dad's major expectations. He doesn't even want me to date now. At first he just wanted me to date the "white meat", but now it's time to "go vegetarian" until I've finished college and have a solid career. And most parents want that for their children, I totally get that, no question. But he shouldn't be all into my social life either. Not the way he is. It's almost embarrassing. And I know this makes me sound mean and ungrateful, but I kind of wish he turns all of his attention to the baby once it's born. Maybe then, I'll finally have some freedom. I mean, can you believe that I had to lie to him just to come here. I told him that Wendy was having a study group. How pathetic is that?"

She was speeding through it so fast that I hardly caught on but I didn't let her know that.

"Well, what should I do?" her eyes were pleading.

But before I could get anything out, "Yo, Kyle!"

Really? Now, Cartman? Now? He must've plan this!

"We need you out there, Jew-boy. You seem sober enough."

"Cartman! Could it wait, we're in the middle of-"

Nichole put her hand on my arm. "No, Kyle. It's fine." She gets up and leaves.

There it goes. My one opportunity flying out the window. And all because of that fat-.

"You coming or what?"

I was going to have to kill him later. As of now, I just follow him into the clearing where the party takes place.

Or more like took place. The once lively students of South Park High were stumbling around, drunk on the ground, or making their way to their cars. But the Kick-Back was still in motion.

I'm met with Stan. "Kyyyyy! Hey, maaan. How's it going, dude? You should have been here, Kyle! It was awesome!" A very drunk Stan.

I push him off of me. "Stan, what the heck? How much did you freaking drink?"

To top things off, a drunken Kenny came our way. "Oh, I think aboooout *hiccup* five? Six maybe?"

"That's it, we're going home. Now. Kenny, give me your keys." He carelessly tossed them to me.

Stan whines, "Nooooo! I want to stay and have fuuun, dude. Don't be such a killjoy!"

"Stan this isn't up for discussion! Get in the car."

He refused. I tried to turn to Kenny for help, but that was a waste of effort. He was busy sucking face with a random girl that passed by.

I groan as I check the time on my phone. It's almost freaking two in the morning! What?!

How were we suppose to explain this to our parents? My mom is gonna flip! Don't get me wrong, Stan's mom will me mad, too. But my mother will completely lose it! She so over protective!

"Stan, seriously, let's go!"

"No, no, no. I'm gonna stick around. Maybe even dance some more. 'Til the break of dawn!"

"If your parents come looking for you and find you here, you won't LIVE to see the break of dawn!"

Thank goodness Wendy was still sober, even though she looked like she was in a cage match. "Kyle, don't worry about it. I'll take him home, you just take Kenny's truck and go."

I was about to protest when Bebe popped up, obviously in the same state as Stan and Kenny. "Road trip with Wendy! Yeah!"

"I call shotgun!"

"The heck you do, Stan!"

I groan in frustration and give up. I'll admit, I am a little pissed at my best friend for drinking so much, if at all. Now as for Kenny, I expected this from him. He was like this every other weekend anyway.

Snatching keys from Kenny's pocket, I walk towards his Chevy.

Butters and his lady friend show up. The girl looks so red in the face and freaked out. What the heck happened to his pants?

"I can only guess what must've happened." Cartman snickers at him.

"Don't." Butters simply says.

The others come into view. Tweek is being led into Token's Porsche by an annoyed Craig. Clyde looks extremely disappointed and tired. He slumps into the passenger seat. Token is out of his car now, talking Kenny into letting him drive him home. I see Nichole and Red in the background, with Red laughing hysterically. Not another one.

Token then walks over to her and gives her the same offer, and she accepts, still laughing like a maniac as she is being escorted to the car.

"Bye-bye Eric!" she calls.

"Don't talk to me, psycho!"

I notice Nichole's unease with how close Token is.

I'm about to go over to comfort her when Wendy beats me to it. Obviously, luck is not on my side at all tonight.

I sigh, defeated, and begin buckling my seatbelt for my drive home. I would have to have Kenny come get his truck tomorrow.

"My mom is gonna have my head." I mumble as I pull off.

WENDY

I've finally dropped off my gal pals. Bebe was the hardest to get rid of.

"Nighty night, Wendy!"

"Ssh. Bebe, do you want your parents to hear you sneaking in?"

"Oh, please. My dad is working late and my mother's as stupid as a bag of dust!" she laughs as she goes inside her front door. "Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeee e!"

I really hated it when she was drunk. About the same way I hate when Stan is drunk.

I mean, he was funny and all, but he makes me feel responsible for him. Like I'm his parent or something. Not to mention Kyle.

I could see before he left just how upset he was. He seemed tired, irritated, defeated. And it's not the first time.

I know Kyle may just seem like a wet blanket at times, but he's like me. Not a goody-two-shoes. Not a kill-joy or a party-pooper. He's just looking out for his friends. Mostly Stan. I'm a little disappointed in my boyfriend for not seeing just how lucky he is to have Kyle. It seems like he takes him for granted sometimes.

"Hey, Wends? Why did you hit Kirsten in the face?" Stan slurs as we near the Marsh household.

"I hit her because she was acting like a slut around you. You know I hate it when girls do it."

He snickers. "Jesus, girl. A little possessive, are we?"

I smile. It's easy to tell that he's sobering up. "Who wouldn't be? You're too hot for your own good."

"Darn right I am."

I lean over to kiss him. He kisses back.

He doesn't have to go in now, does he? I decide to take this moment and lay my head in his chest. Stan wraps his arm around me.

It's silent. It's nice. Peacful. Suddenly a question pops into my head. "Hey, Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"High school is a pretty tough place. Don't you think."

"Ha ha ha! Oh yeah! Definitely!"

"Do you think…ugh, this is so stupid."

"What? What is it? Come on, you can tell me."

I fiddle with my thumbs, as Butters would do sometimes.

"Do you think we'll last through it?"

Shock is his first expression, and I immediately feel guilty, hoping that I didn't hurt him or anything.

"Um. Wow. That was unexpected." The shock then becomes understanding. "I know we can make it if we really need to. How mach do you love me?"

He's out the car and going into the house before I can ask the meaning behind his statement.

I then knew that he was totally sober.


	4. Here We Go Again

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the third chapter to this fanfic. Sorry that it took a while to update.**

**Good News: The will be a sequel! Yep!**

**I'll give you a quick little insight. Basically, the crew is in the middle of junior year. But that's not what they story is about. It's about a crazy/tragic event that's gonna occur while they're in junior year.**

**Because I love you all so much, I'll post the promo. Tell me what you think after you read it. It's called Remain Hidden. I might change the title, though.**

HERE WE GO AGAIN

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed, but I forgot_

_Last Friday Night_

_Katy Perry_

STAN

God, will the stupid machine stop blaring! My head hurts bad enough!

Instead of just pounding the snooze button like I always would, I threw it across the room. _Bet you go off now._

There was no way I could get out of bed. My head felt as if someone repeatedly bashed it with a bat. But I couldn't just go and ask my parents for pain relief. Not without them finding out about my drinking. Lord knows what my mom would do. Ugh, I didn't even want to think about it-plus the fact that thinking added to the pain.

I knew that staying in bed would only make my mom want to come and get me up, which wasn't so ideal either.

In the end, I manage to drag myself from the comfort of my two pillows and soft sheets. My headache attacks me ten-fold. Jesus Christ!

I've stumbled my way into the bathroom, but my vision is blurry, causing me to trip over the thresh-hold and fall against the door. It wasn't a soft landing either.

"Stanley, are you okay?" my mom calls up to me.

"Uh, yeah mom. Everything's cool. Just still a little tired, that's all."

"Oh, I bet! You were out pretty late, mister!"

I sensed the hint of disapproval in her voice. Couldn't have that. "Sorry. It won't happen again." Of course, it would happen again.

After switching my clothes and making my way downstairs, I felt somewhat dizzy all of a sudden. I wasn't completely as sober as I had thought.

This was one of the many crappy things about getting wasted. The hangovers suck!

I knew what to expect when arriving to school. I expected seeing students left and right slurring a little bit, drowsy, out of it, and unfocused. All except Kenny, who I knew could totally handle his liquor better than most people. And Kyle, who I knew wouldn't have been caught dead with a beer in his hand at the party. Wendy, probably. Maybe a few others who just didn't attend. Lucky them.

I had to avoid breakfast at all costs, unfortunately. I didn't want to end up vomiting, catching mom's attention.

So I simply walked out the front door and into the morning air.

Few minutes later, I find my friends at the bus stop.

I simply nod.

"Well, well, well, looks like Stanny here has a hangover." Kenny mocked.

"Shut up Ken-wait. Stanny? Dude, you know I HATE it when you call me that."

"But it's fuuuun. Stanny, Stanny, Stanny-"

"Kenny, I swear to God, I will take you out now!"

His lips clamp shut, but he hums instead. I roll my eyes.

"Hey, Stanny is much better than the other nicknames he's tried." Cartman had a point. Kenny's past nicknames have been worse. I shudder.

An awkward silence occurs and I notice that Kyle hasn't said anything to me. I know what that means.

"Heeeey, Ky."

He still ignores me, his eyes buried in the novel in his hands. I sigh.

Kenny notices the tension. "Seriously, Kyle. That party was awesome, so I don't know why you're still sulking about it."

"Kenny, you were too busy swapping spit with random chicks to even pay attention to the actual party." Cartman pointed out.

I ignore them both. "Kyle, dude, come on. You aren't seriously mad at me for getting drunk on you, are you?"

His head snaps up and faces me. "Getting drunk? No. I already saw that coming. It's the whole disregarding my two cents thing that I'm pissed about."

"What are talking about?"

"Stan, this happens all the time. You come up with a not-so-good idea. I try to talk you out of it. You shrug off whatever I say and go through with it anyway. Something bad happens, and when we make it through, you haven't really learned much. It's a never ending cycle, dude."

I thought back on this a bit. That wasn't completely true was it?

Before I could reply, the bus came.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" bellows Ms. Crabtree. She seriously needed professional help.

After taking our seats, I look towards Kyle, whose once again too into his book to notice.

I take breath in before apologizing. "Listen, Kyle, I'm sorry. You're right. I can be an idiot sometimes. But thanks anyway for always trying to pull me out of trouble."

There is silence before he replies, "Yeah. It never works, but it's still worth the effort. We do always have some crazy adventures, don't we?"

"So, we're cool."

"Hm. Yep, we're cool."

My relief was cut short when Cartman decided to open his face hole. "Aw. How cute! You two wanna make out, now."

CRAIG

Here we go again, walking through our still-new-school's hallways to our still-new-classes.

I'll be honest; last night was definitely not the highlight of my still-new-high school life. Between being cheated out of my money and watching Tweek with his weird connection to Callie Vanderlin, I just wish that I hadn't even gone. I just wish that I had given the Kick-Back the finger and stayed home to watch some Terrence and Philip (the show never gets old).

I couldn't help but pick-up the fact that Clyde was completely silent the whole way here. He seemed upset. The question was why.

"Hey, Clyde, you okay?"

"I-I don't know. She wasn't there. How could she not show up? She said she would be there." He said more to himself that me.

"She? You mean that Sam girl you told me about?"

"Yes. Her. Craig, dude, I'm so confused and-"

"Yeah, save your problems of the past for Token, Taco Boy."

His lips clamped shut, bowing his head sadly; he leaves from our threesome walk and on to his class.

Tweek looks at me with disappointment and disbelief.

The twitchy takes a sip from his coffee. "Craig, that wasn't nice. He's really upset and doesn't know what to do. He needs some friendly support."

"What? Come on, Tweek, I'm friendly."

He rolls his eyes and walks ahead. "If you say so."

I speed to catch up with him-which was kind of hard considering that the caffeine was giving him the energy to walk pretty fast.

"You know, I wouldn't be so irritated today had you at least tried to have a descent conversation with the girl and hadn't spent the night screaming out of paranoia."

Tweek stops. "W-what?"

"Forget it." I keep moving, keeping finger number three in check.

NICHOLE

The events of last night were a little…emotional for me.

I didn't expect to just come clean to Kyle like that. God, I probably freaked him out with my issues. I know so seeing how he kept his distance when we were all heading home, to my disappointment. I can't believe how much I had hoped that he would offer to drive me home.

But as soon as Wendy dropped my off at my home, I knew that if he had, it would be a bad thing. Not to mention embarrassing.

_I could have sworn my dad was sitting in his recliner, book in hands, reading glasses and lamp on, with a stern expression, waiting for me to walk through the door. Waiting to question me on my whereabouts at two thirty a.m. No matter how cliché that sounds. And I was correct._

"_Nichole Esther Wilson. It is way past your curfew. That was a pretty long study group, don't you think?"_

_I had to come up with something, and fast. "Uh, yeah. Well, you know. I wanted to know as much as possible about-well, everything. It takes long, hard work to exceed, isn't that what you always taught me?"_

_I saw his stone hard look twitch somewhat into a tiny grin full of satisfaction, though he tried to hide it._

_That's right, Nichole. Butter him up, and he'll let you off the hook._

"_Alright, alright. But let's not make this a habit. Especially on school nights."_

"_Yes, of course. Love you, Dad. Good night!" I rush a give him a peck on the check before speeding to my bedroom._

That was a close one. Dad must've been in a good mood earlier, or else he wouldn't have had let me go so easily.

Okay, I obviously needed to just calm down and get to class.

As luck would have it, I wouldn't be allowed to calm down. I turn the corner and run into the last two people I expected-or wanted-to come across at the same time, at the same place.

Token, Kyle and I stop within three feet from each other, stopping ourselves from a collision.

There's silence. Token looks at me. Kyle looks at how Token is looking at me, giving a quite a few glances himself. I just kept my head down and longed for the ground to swallow me then and there.

It was obvious of how long it would be, this showdown. So I ended it-by running off to first period.

BUTTERS

Liz has been very jittery lately. Not Tweek jittery, but jittery enough. And the weirdest part is that it only happens when she is around me. Why? Do I make her uncomfortable? Did I offend her somehow? She won't even look me in the eye.

Liz now walks into the classroom, seeming very nervous about something. No, scratch that. She looks nervous all the time. It's when she finally sits down that she's on the edge and tense.

The teacher wanted us to partner up again to present what we came up with yesterday.

"Hey there, Liz." I greet her while sliding into an empty seat next to her. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me, bewildered. "Am _I _okay? Are _you _okay, because I'm the one who practically burned your crotch and made it looked like you took an acid leak in your pants soon after."

Is that what this was about? "Liz, you apologized as soon as it happened. You didn't mean to put a burning marshmallow to my pants. Trust me when I say, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen to me. Not around here. I've already forgiven you, even though I was never mad."

"Really? You don't hold grudges? You don't feel the least bit of mad?"

I shook my head.

Liz relaxed, well sort of. She still seemed uneasy. I heard her mumble, "Don't get that from a lot of guys." I'm not sure of what she meant, but I didn't call her out on it. Peoples' thoughts are their own.

I was glad that we sorted out this issue and pushed my attention back to the class. "Uh, Liz." I tapped her.

She looked up and noticed it, too.

Little did we know that the class' attention were on us, probably was the whole time.

"A-and that concludes our presentation on the bacteria of …um, burning…marshmallows." Liz tried to pass off the situation. The teacher seemed to accept that response, as did the rest of the classroom. Liz and I sighed with relief.

I had to hand it to her, she was one smart girl.

WENDY

**So wat do u think?**, I send Bebe, who is texting me from her class.

The moment with Stan hadn't left my mind since it happened. I was still puzzled with his last words. _How much do you love me? _What was that supposed to mean? Did he doubt our relationship? Whoa, Wendy, don't get ahead of yourself. That couldn't be it.

Now, normally, I would not condone texting in class, but I really needed someone to talk to.

My phone buzzed and I read Bebe's response.

**Idk. Maybe it's a boy riddle. Don't think too much on it, though. Just relax and keep evrythng going the way it is. BTW: how much**_** do**_** you love him?**

I respond: **B! U know how much!**

**Just curious.**

"Talking about that Stan of yours." A voice hisses behind me. A voice that I'm not too fond of. Kirsten.

"Yes, that Stan of_ mine_." I emphasize.

She just gives a smirk and holds her hands out in surrender. "Whoa there, girl. We don't need you to go all green-eyed and attack me now do we?"

I turn around and texted: **ttyl.**

**K**

"Listen, Wendy. I don't know why you have to go all psycho on girls who are attracted to your guy. It happens. But you already have him. Unless-you know-you feel threatened. Unless the relationship is on thin ice."

I snap around and give my most nerve-wrecking glare on her direction. "We're fine. Just keep out of the way and there won't be trouble. If you need so much attention, I have a boy in mind." My thoughts wonder off to Kenny.

Kirsten shrugs. "No thanks, Testaburger. I already have a boy on my radar." She winks.

It took all I had to not tackle her right then and there. I just shut my mouth, turned around, and put my focus on the teacher.

BEBE

Geez, Wendy needs to seriously chill. She could be so paranoid when it comes to Stan.

Ugh, my head is still buzzing from last night.

But lucky for me, I didn't have parents who would have yelled at me for getting drunk so late at night to give me even more of a headache. My mom is too freaking dumb to notice, and my dad barely pays attention to me, anyway. I practically take care of myself. Just like the boy next to me, who was currently getting on my nerves.

"So, B, enjoy yourself?" Kenny grinned flirtatiously. _Please._

"As a matter of fact, I did, McCormick. But, probably not as much fun as your lips while they were locking with tons of girls."

He leaned back in his seat with a sly look. "I can't deny that."

I roll my eyes and focus on the notes we were taking.

"You know, Bebe, you're cute when you're irritated." He clicked his tongue at me.

I bite my tongue to keep from replying. God, why did he always have to do that? Hit on me just to frustrate me? He was just like a little brother. An annoying, little perverted brother who had no respect for girls whatsoever.

But I'll admit, it looked good on him.

CARTMAN

I'm still steaming over the fact that I didn't get me doe last night. Stupid Chris. Boy do I have plans for him.

Dear Hitler, the hallway was really crowded at the moment. Kids scrambling around the get their books and head to class like chickens with their heads cut off. Mm, I could really go for chicken right now. KFC, to be exact. With gravy, and mashed potatoes, and fries, and a large soda. Maybe a chocolate cake to have as dessert.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a "Ow!"

Looking in the direction from where it came, I saw Red on the floor, notebooks, folders and a binder scattered all over the floor. As hard as she tried to get them, students' feet kept kicking them around. It was a pitiful sight.

I had to toughest time deciding whether to help her, or go and kick her stuff around, too. Though I was leaning toward the second option big time, I looked at Red, really looked at her.

She seemed…dead, almost. There was nothing in those eyes but misery and sadness. Don't get me wrong, I was all for that kind of stuff, but only when I'm the one causing it. This was unacceptable!

I marched right over there and shoved the redhead's hands away from all of her belongings, yelling at her to get up while I take care of them. After I placed her books into her arms, she gave me a smile full of gratitude. Oh yeah, she better be grateful.

"Thanks, Eric." Ugh, again with the first name. What was with her and calling me by it.

"Whatever. Jesus, Red, you had quite the pair of balls back in elementary school. Where'd they go?"

She looked at me with confusion. "Um, I don't know. I guess it comes and goes." The girl laughed. "Hey, who knows. Maybe it'll come back when I'm giving an excuse as to why I didn't finish my homework. That'll earn me a detention."

Wait, was she seriously trying to joke around with me. What the heck is wrong with her? This whole "being friendly to Cartman" thing is really irking me. And I can do some bad things when I'm irked….

"Walk with me?"

Before I could cuss her out, Red grabbed my arm and proceeded to her next class, which would surely make me late for mine.

CLYDE

I looked everywhere, everywhere last night. But she just wasn't there. I even went into the deeper parts of the woods. Did I find Sam? No. Did I almost get eaten by a coyote? Yes!

I've never known Sam to lie. Well, not to me.

I remember when we were younger, and she would always come over to my house for lunch-aka tacos. Her parents would come to pick her up, and Sam would pretend to have lost one of her toys that she brought over, just to have at least ten more minutes to play with me. I remember laughing every time we looked out the window and saw her mom or dad still in the car, waiting. Pretty soon, they just stopped her from bringing toys over. So she switched over to just hiding from them when they came. I hid, too, so my mom wouldn't pressure me into telling her where Sam was. Our hiding places were different each time; the closets, under the bed, in a large cabinet, in my tree house, so on and so forth. God, I missed those days.

Walking to class turned into dragging to class as I was lost in my thoughts. But something caught my eye. I was sure that second period had already started and I was late. And my class was still fifteen minutes away with the pace I was going in. Mahogany hair. Sam.

I rush toward her, calling her name to get her attention. Soon we were face to face.

Funny, I couldn't get any words out other than, "W. T. F!"

The guilt on her face was undeniable, but she tried to hide it. She kept quiet, which aggravated me.

"Sam, where were you? You told me that you were coming! I looked like some kid who lost his mom at the mall trying to look for you!"

Her voice was quiet. "I'm sorry."

That was it? "If you mean that, then tell me what is going on. Where were you last night and where have you been for the past seven years!"

Sam sighed. "Clyde, you're late for class."

"You are too. We are the only ones in the hallway, what better time to talk than now?"

"I can't talk to you about it here or now. I need time, Clyde."

If I was going to get any answers, I had to cooperate. "Fine, but at least tell me why you didn't show up at the Kick-Back."

"I…I couldn't."

"You _couldn't_? What did your parents not want you to come?"

She flinched. "No. I just couldn't. It was too far in the woods. And I couldn't go in there. I couldn't do that." Her tone was cold and hard, yet flat.

"Um, okay. Alright, fine."

She nodded and began walking away, but I caught her by the arm. "I want you to sit with us at lunch."

"I don't think so. It'd be best for me to just not hang around you or your friends."

I squeezed her arm slightly, refusing to let her go. "I'm not taking no for an answer, Sam. You're sitting with us at lunch, I mean it."

She looked as if she wanted to badly to protest against the idea, as I thought she would. The old Sam that I knew would. But this shell of what used to be my best friend just murmured an okay and waited for me to let go of her. As soon as I did, she made her way out of my sight.

TOKEN

Never will I ever become a psychiatrist, or a therapist. I actually felt bad for those people who have to sit there and listen to people's problems and act as if they care. I knew how they felt. As of now, all I can hear is the never ending saga Tweek and Callie's never-gonna-blossom "love", the many issues of Craig Tucker, and the mystery girl of Clyde's past. I swear that if these were TV shows, I would have seen every episode.

"I just don't know what's going on with him, you know." Tweek said after Craig went to buy a Snickers bar. "He just seems so…mad with everyone." He took a few gulps of coffee.

"I see her getting her lunch now. I invited her to come and eat with us. Well, more like forced her to come and eat with us, but you know. Hey, you guys, do you think you can help me out with her. She always just so tense…."

What was funny was that they weren't even aware of each other's words. It was as if they were talking to themselves, and me of course. My words didn't go unnoticed. I gave an occasional "yeah" or "I know" or "it'll be alright".

I had bigger problems anyway. Nichole. Earlier today we had a little standoff with Kyle. Now that part confuses me. Why was Kyle apart of it? I know he had a thing for Nichole back in the day, but they're just friends right? She made it obvious that she wasn't ready to jump back into a relationship, so she wouldn't just start going out with him.

But, like most of the time, I couldn't voice my issues. I was too busy listening to my friends' soap operas of life.

Yep, I was just like a psychiatrist or a therapist. I just didn't get paid.

STAN

Crap, these high school classes are hard. Not to mention the teachers.

I mean, Mr. Costello is cool and all, but I can't say that it doesn't bother me when he keeps glancing at me with a worried look. Every time I raise my hand to answer a question, he seems to prepare himself before calling on me. And while going off to second period, I dropped my back pack and had to stay behind to pick up my books. Mr. Costello wasn't so comfortable about being alone with me, and was relieved when I left. Thanks a lot Shelley. My sister must've done some very traumatizing things to the staff of this school, because Mr. Costello wasn't the only one to act like that around me.

Then there's Ms. Crane, who Shelley was not kidding about. She was a witch, and that was proven yesterday.

As soon as she read my last name, the woman immediately saw red. Not to mention that she was the PE teacher. That meant twenty laps and push-ups for me while the rest of the class only did ten. I was quite frankly scared of returning to her this morning for third period.

Ms. Crane had the evilest look in her eyes I had ever seen. I was expecting the worst, but she just had me run errands-and easy ones at that. I was pretty stoked about missing out on whatever painful exercise the others had to endure. But her intentions were revealed at the end of the period, when everyone else got a participation grade and mine was a zero.

It was lunchtime. I had told my friends about what happened.

"Dude that must really suck." Kyle said. I wasn't entirely sure, but I saw a slight smile. So much for cool with each other.

I don't know why, but I felt a pang of jealousy and anger towards him. What would he know about what sucks when it comes to school. Other than Wendy, he was the smartest kid in school, despite only being a freshman. Teachers adored him. His grades were all A's all the time. He could understand the most complicated of math problems. The words he just spoke did nothing but mock me. And I think he knows that.

"Don't sweat it, Stan. Look on the bright side. You keep going with those twenty laps and push-ups, and you'll be buff beyond belief!" Kenny laughed, taking a bite out of the burger that I bought him. It must really be crap being poor and all.

The next thing I know, I hear, "I'm open! Come on, Gerald!"

I turn and see a bunch of guys playing football. One of the boys throw the ball over to Justin Coleman. But he misses it completely and it ends up coming my way. Before I can process what is happening, the football is in my arms.

Justin comes up to me, group in tow.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, Marsh."

"You mean what would've belonged to you, had you caught it."

Justin scoffs. "And what are you, some sports prodigy."

I hold back a laugh. My friends and I look as if we have some sort of secret or inside joke. He had no idea…

"Tell you what, Marsh, how about a game. You and your guys against me and mine."

Hm. That wasn't such a bad idea. I look towards the others. "What do you say? Wan to show them how it's done?"

Kyle shook his head. "Count me out."

"I agree with the ginger. Not playing." Cartman stated with a mouthful of pizza, grossing out Bebe.

"Well we're all game." A voice says behind me. It's Token. Craig is behind him.

Kenny shoots up, "Let's do this." On his face is a mischievous grin.

I stand and pose to toss the ball to Justin. "Feel free to catch it right this time."

"Har har." Justin does indeed catch it. "Hope you're gonna cheer me on, sweetheart." He winked.

At first I thought he was talking to Wendy, and I was just about ready to beat the crap out of him. But then I realized that he was most likely just talking about Kirsten, who was watching us from a table near-by. But then again, he wasn't looking in that direction. So who was he-.

"You ready, Stan?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

We put ourselves in formation, and then the game began

(10 Touchdowns Later…) **(A/N: Sorry. I have no idea as to writing out the game, so let's just do it this way.**

We had beaten them with our seven touchdowns to their mere three. It was sort of sad on their part, actually.

Justin was just as bad of a catcher as I had thought, thought he could throw pretty well.

And Chris was just a really fast runner. It was difficult to even attempt to catch up with him, which is why we used Craig to get him. He used his anger towards the whole gambling incident to fuel his speed.

All in all, we won, and we were pretty dang proud about it.

Justin and Chris came up to me. I expected them to punch me in the face or threaten me or something, but instead they seemed…impressed. Their expressions held approval.

"You know what, Marsh, I've go to hand it to ya. You're really good. You can catch, toss, run, and you're leadership skills are unquestionable. You should really think about joining the team." Chris said.

"Really?" I gave a triumphant look to Justin.

He sighed. "Yeah, Marsh. Really. I won't lie, your hardcore. You could probably make quarterback, easy." He pointed an accusing finger. "But don't think for a second that other guys, such as myself, aren't qualified for that title. You better watch out." He and his crew begin to walk away. "See you Thursday."

As soon as they are out of sight, I was surprised with a hug. And it wasn't who I expected. It was Kirsten Aleman. "Wow, you are good."

"Um, thanks." Lucky me, Wendy had to go to the bathroom.

"Stan Marsh. Quarterback. Sounds like it fits. Sounds hot, actually." Kirsten began to make her way back to her table. "I'll be there Thursday. Don't let me down."

I decided not to think about her too much and instead finish my recently abandoned lunch.

"Well." Kenny eyed me.

"Well what?"

"Well, that girl seems to want her a taste of Stan Marsh." Ky said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I bit back a chilly reply.

Kenny scoffed. "A taste? More like she wants to swallow him!"

"Look, she's just really nice. That's all." Even I knew that wasn't true. But I wouldn't want word to get back to Wendy. The last thing I need to see is another one of her possessive episodes.

So when she came back from the restroom and asked about what we were talking about, we simply answered, "Cartman's weight."

I knew we would pay for it later. We always do. But that excuse always works.

KENNY

We were all now heading off to the school assembly. What it was about? Who knows and who cares? All we knew was that we got to miss fifth period for this, so no one bothered to ask why. Just go with the flow, is what I always say.

The auditorium was halfway filled. The ladies went to go sit together elsewhere, so me and the guys sat in our usual quad: Stan, Kyle, me, and Cartman. Funny how we sat in that order, too.

All of a sudden, something small but hard hits me in the head and bounces onto my lap. A quarter. Now was the perfect time. I knew that once one quarter was thrown, and stampede of quarters would be following. I learned that the hard way. I may still have a concussion.

I quickly whipped out my foldable, portable bucket and started catching the quarters like a cowboy wrangling up cows in a runaway herd. The bucket was beginning to fill up pretty well.

From the corners of my eyes, I could see the buds looking at me with disbelief. "What?" I defend myself. "Now I'll be able to buy my own lunch for a couple of days."

"Only a poor piece of crap like you would think like that, Kenny." Cartman sighed.

I ignored him, focusing on getting my money. The older kids weren't too bright. They kept aiming to hit me, but I always caught the coins.

I heard Stan reply to Cartman in my place. "So what's your brilliant plan to deal with this, fat face?"

"Easy." Cartman pulled a slingshot out of his pocket, grabbed a quarter, aimed, and released, hitting some unlucky junior in the nose. "I throw them back."

The junior's nose started to bleed, and his friend ushered him to the nurse.

"Cartman not cool!" yelled Kyle. "You could seriously hurt somebody with that. You probably broke that kid's nose."

"I don't know, Ky. That's a pretty cool tactic." Stan admitted with a shrug.

"Don't encourage him!"

Cartman and I threw our heads back in laughter. "You two are like an old couple!" I said.

Stan laughed along with us. "Yeah! Kyle's the uptight, strict grandmother who always ruins the fun!" He joked. But apparently Kyle didn't see it that way.

"And Stan's the risky, idiotic grandfather who always endangers his grandchildren's lives with his crazy schemes and ideas!" He spat back.

The laughter drifted, replaced with uneasy tension.

"What's that suppose to me." My raven haired friend's face held and offended look.

Kyle simply shrugged his shoulders. "Just playing along."

But we knew that there was more to that.

Luckily before things could escalate, the assembly started.


	5. Happy Halloween

**A/N: Hope you all liked the last chapter. Now just so you know, the story won't be going day by day. If it did, this fanfic would be incredibly long. So this chappie takes place a month later. Enjoy!**

**PS: Remember that I suck at sports, writing included. So I have to sort of jump over them and not give too much detail.**

HAPPY HALLOWEEN

_It's going down_

_Basement_

_Friday the Thirteenth_

_Guess who's playing Jason_

_Tuck yourself in_

_You better hold on to your teddy_

_It's Nightmare on Elm Street_

_And guess who's playing Freddie _

_My Chick Bad_

_Ludacris ft. Nicki Minaj_

STAN

It seemed pretty obvious that I was in a great mood. Why? I made the team. I made the freaking team! Not that I had any thought that I wouldn't, but it's still awesome!

My parents were equally excited when I told them. My mother congratulated me with a big hug and a warm smile, while my dad began boasting about how his son was a champion and was above all the kids of his enemies. I was afraid that he would begin acting as he did when we were in the soap box derby. **(A/N: Is that what it was? Something like that.) **

Wendy had kissed me of course, and gave the news that she joined the debate team and was going to join the cheerleading squad, along with Nichole, Red, Bebe and her other friends whose names I don't care to remember because they're so fake.

I think back to when Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, and I went to the try-outs to support them-well, Kyle, Kenny and I did. Cartman only went to hurt all the girls' self-esteem by insulting the way their bodies looked. About two ran off in tears.

Kenny, as always, was being perverted towards the cheerleaders. He commented on their tight shorts and low-neckline tank tops. Some girls gave him glares in return, while others blushed. Our girls rolled their eyes and tried to focus on the moves.

But we all knew that Kyle had come for Nichole. Except Nichole. They apparently had one of those relationships. You know, where both the guy and girl have a crush on each other but are being too stubborn to fess up. I didn't understand why Kyle couldn't-or wouldn't-man up and ask her out. Maybe it was the whole she-just-got-back-and-it's-already-hard-enough-that-she-has –to –face-her- ex-everyday-so-I'm-making-matters-worse-if-I-just-ask-her-into-another-relationship thing. Or at least that's what he tells me. But being his best friend, I know that he's really just into her to get the courage he needs. But hey, we're all friends here. So me and the others don't push it.

It was two days later that the girls got the results. They had made it, and were ecstatic. So when they arrived for their first practice, they didn't hold back. It must be a girl thing how cheerleading is taken so seriously.

Also, I've been constantly getting on Kyle's case to join the basketball team, which he shoots down every time. It sucks that the dude can take so much pride in being awesome academically, but so little appreciation for the skills he has with the hoops.

Anyway, it's been about two months so far. It's October 31st. Halloween. Best believe that we will be getting our scare on. I've already learned my lesson about making costume plans with Wendy, no matter how many times she apologizes. This time, I'll be going as Death. Seemed simple enough.

Apparently Bebe was hosting a Halloween party. Her parents, like the rest of ours, would be out at a party of their own. The plan is to go Trick or Treating first, then arrive fashionably late.

I have a feeling that Kyle won't be so easy to convince this time, though. He's still ruffled about the Kick-Back. He told me about what happened when he got home that night-and yeesh! I don't blame the guy. It began with yelling and the demands of whereabouts and ended with hugging and crying for the safety of Mrs. Broflovski's precious Bubelah **(Please tell me if I spelled it wrong.) **Kyle's mom could just be so overprotective. Bottom line is, I promised Kyle that I wouldn't push him into these things anymore. So if really didn't want to go, then I had to respect his decision. But that didn't mean that I wouldn't try to change his mind.

This isn't really the time to think about all of that now, though. Not while I was sitting in Geography class and had already missed out on whatever the teacher just said. Something about what certain countries opinions are on this holiday, which wasn't fairly interesting. I was near sleep, before I found a way to pass the time.

Oh the advantages of sitting in the back. I pulled out my phone and quickly put it on silent. A few rounds of Fruit Ninja should keep me occupied.

CARTMAN

Is this some kind of joke that the universe is playing on me? I don't believe in coincidences unless there's a great amount of proof to back it up. I do believe that Red is stalking me or something. Get this, we're partners for an upcoming project. Seriously!

Maybe this is payback from Ms. Lavern for when I put a standee of Hitler in the backseat of her car. Don't ask. But how did she find out that it was me? And how did she know of my discomfort towards the red-head? Sneaky little Jew. She must be working with Kyle. Oh, he's gonna get it.

Red, although, was excited to be my partner, for some weird reason. Don't get me wrong-all women want a piece of this-but Red? Not likely. She's gotta be up to something. Have something up her sleeve. Why else would she always greet me every time we pass each other in the halls? Or bring me a cupcake for lunch that one time?

She has changed quite a bit. As far as I could see, Red was no longer one of Wendy and Bebe's snotty friends. She seemed…nice. And caring. Perhaps it's because she no longer runs the student body like and the other popular people did throughout elementary and middle school.

Maybe she's just crazy. High school's already gotten the best of her. That was my first thought. But now, I'm not to sure. I think she knows exactly what she's doing. Question is: Do I like it?

KYLE

Ah, free period. I usually like to spend this time in the library, something my friends don't seem to get. They say it's dumb to waste your free time reading when you could be doing something fun. Whatever.

"Hello, Kyle." The librarian greeted me once I walked in.

"Hi, Margaret." Yep, we were on first name basis already. Like most of my teachers and the staff. But what do you expect? It's _me_.

While scanning over the shelves, I notice a familiar face. Nichole.

Before I even knew what was happening, I was making my way over to where she sat. "Hey."

She looks up from the book she was reading-The Morganville Vampires-and up to me. "Oh, hey. What's up, Kyle? You can sit if you want."

Great, because I didn't know how long it would be before my knees gave out from under me. I took the chair next to her.

There was an awkward pause between us. _Quick! Say something before this gets too weird!_

"So what do you plan on doing tonight?"

"Well, nothing really. Trick or Treating is out of the question for me. I don't really have my heart set on it. Everyone else is going to Bebe's party and, well, I don't know. Maybe I'll just stay hoe and pass out candy to any kids who come by my house, you know?"

What was wrong with my mouth? "I was just going to Trick or Treat with the guys, you know, before they go off to the party and all. Then it would just be me and Ike at home watching scary movies. Maybe you'd like to come over?"

Nichole raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

_Okay, forget what I said before. Stop talking! _"Totally. I'm gonna need somebody to help me keep my little brother from bouncing off the walls.

Nichole nodded slowly, thinking it over.

Rejection isn't too bad, right. It's normal, it happens to everyone. And even if I do get rejected, she'll do it the nicest way possible. No hard feelings.

"I'll be there." She smiled.

BEBE

"So what are you going as? Let me guess; a slutty cat? A prostitute?"

"Ha ha, McCormick. And I guess you're going to be …the walking STD."

"Huh, that's pretty accurate."

"EW!"

"Kidding! I'm totally kidding!"

Kenny and I went into a fit of laughter.

"So I take that you're coming to my Halloween party."

"You know I can never miss out on a good time."

I sigh dramatically. "Yes, unfortunately, I do."

The boy gave me a sad puppy dog pout. "Bebe, you're hurting my feelings."

"Pssh, whatevs."

We laugh some more.

You see, this is the Kenny that I'm okay with. The Kenny to have fun with. Not gross, player Kenny that just wanted to get into the pants of the entire female race. There was a huge difference between those two guys. This Kenny held fun-loving joy in his eyes instead of that lust-hunting predator.

I had to admit, this Kenny was kind of cute, too, though I would never say so out loud. Ever.

"Seriously, what are you going to be?" I ask.

His eyes now held amusement. "I'll tell you if you tell me first."

"Fine. I'm going as a tribute from the Hunger Games."

"Really? I didn't take you for a Hunger Games fan."

"There's quite a lot you don't know about me, McCormick." I stick out my tongue. "Your turn, now. Tell me."

He beckoned me to come closer, as if he would whisper it into my ear.

He said, "Sorry Stevens. But your gonna have to wait until I arrive at your front door." And he laughed.

"Kenny!" I playfully smacked him with my notebook while his laugh attack continued.

CLYDE

I thought that I had finally gotten through to her. I thought that maybe Sam would enjoy herself a little, getting to hang out a little bit like we use to. But instead stayed silent throughout the entire lunch period, barely eating her food, not even giving the slightest impression that she was paying attention to what any of us were saying.

Craig had even asked, without whispering, _"Hey Sam, are you alright upstairs?"_

"_Craig!" both me and Tweek scolded. _But Sam didn't say a word. She didn't even glance his way-not once.

I began to wonder if my childhood friend really was okay. Mentally, I mean. The girl talks in riddles. And it's hard to believe that those riddles use to be jokes between the two of us. Jokes only we could understand, while everyone else was on the outside, confused. But now these riddles are different. Complex instead of funny.

I had earlier asked Sam to go to Bebe's party. To try and have fun.

She had said, _"The public wouldn't best to be around. All of the eyes, searching for your secrets. Much like your eyes, Clyde."_

What the crap did THAT mean?

Now I feel like everybody else; standing on the outside, confused and looking on the inside. But there's a change in there. There's a void. An empty space that _I_ left. And Sam is alone.

And I think she's crying.

KENNY

"And _this_ is why we Trick or Treat in North Park." I exclaim, holding up my candy bag filled with the biggest Snickers bars and Airheads I've ever seen.

"Yeah, they do have the best stuff," Kyle agreed. "Candy apples beat miniature gummy worms any day."

"By the way, dude, nice Gambit costume."

"Eh, figured I might as well be somebody with red hair."

Stan's face formed a grin as Kyle's formed an alarmed expression, for he knew what was coming. Whenever Kyle's hair was mentioned, Stan almost immediately jumped to the occasion and found a way to mess with it, much to Kyle's expense of course. Whether he simply ran a hand through it or ruffled it, Stan got a kick out of playing with his bud's hair. And as much as Kyle seemed like it bothered him, I knew he was totally laughing along on the inside.

"Stan, no!" Kyle tried to run away, but our raven haired friend was catching up to him. It wasn't long until he tackled him and got to work. "You suck so much!" I bet Kyle regrets leaving his hat at home. Hey, this was the price to pay for having a jewfro.

I was quite surprised to find that Cartman hadn't commented on their little tussle-as he usually would. But the reason why hadn't surprised me at all. The lard was shoving half of the contents of his candy bag into his mouth.

"Jesus, Cartman! Normally, Halloween candy is suppose to last you a couple of weeks. At the rate your going at, it'll be gone in a couple of minutes."

He glared at me. "Back off, Kenny! This is Halloween, not Weight Watchers!"

"Yeah, Kenny." Said Stan, who was now, along with Kyle, walking back towards us. He let the hood of his cloak down. "You know better than to speak of Cartman's worse nightmare!"

I snickered.

"Screw you, Stan! Screw all of you! Especially you!" Cartman pointed to Kyle, to which he just rolled his eyes. "I'm going home. I've got all the candy I need."

"I don't see it." Kyle scoffed.

I leaned in next to him. "Don't you know, Kyle? He stores it in his fat!"

At that point, we all burst out with the chuckles-excluding Cartman, who looked just about ready to murder us.

"For real, though. We should probably get back to South Park now. It's getting dark. Not to mention Bebe's party."

Kyle cleared his throat. "Actually, Stan, Nichole and I are gonna hang out."

I whistled. "Look at Kyle Broflovski, finally making his move." It's about time.

His face reddened slightly. "No, Ken, it's not like that. She had nothing to do, so I invited her over to help me watch over Ike. That's it."

"Wait, so you're coming with us?"

"No way, Stan. I think I need to lay low on the partying. You can tell me all about it tomorrow."

Stan sighed. "You're lucky that I'm trying to be a better friend and respect your decisions."

Kyle broke out into a smile and placed an arm over Stan's shoulder. "Thanks."

Cartman spoke to Kyle while eyeing Stan. "Don't even worry about it, Ginger. He won't miss you that much. Not when he's too busy locking lips with his wench."

"Cartman, insult Wendy one more time, and it's on."

I decided to stop the upcoming conflict. I know Stan would make good on his threats just as well as he makes good on his promises.

"Okay guys; come on before we miss the bus."

We were then on our way home.

BEBE

I hear the doorbell ring and my mind starts racing. I half hope it's Kenny, yet half hope it's not.

The party is already in motion. Full swing. Kids in all sorts of costumes. Some I knew, some I didn't. Not that it actually mattered. But it's nice to see a few familiar faces. And the face at my door was definitely one I did recognize. "Justin. Hey."

"What's up, B." he was dressed as a hunter. He even had a couple of weapons, which I was really hoping were fake.

"How'd you know where I live?"

"Small town?" he tried.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I might have asked around. By the way, you might want to watch what you tell that Heidi girl. She has a bad habit of spilling all the beans. Gave me information I didn't ask for on people I didn't know."

Well, he was right about one thing: you can't trust Heidi with a secret.

"Come on in."

"Thanks." He Justin looked me up and down. "And might I say, you make a beautiful tribute."

I could feel my cheeks growing red. "Oh, stop." I playfully hit him on the shoulder and give a slight giggle. "Nope, just kidding, keep complimenting me."

"My pleasure."

WENDY

Hm. I was expecting Stan and the others to be here sooner than this. I seriously hoped that they didn't go Trick or Treating in North Park. The way the people from there act towards us is ridiculous. It's the reason we can't be up there after dark.

Lord knows where Bebe was. She went to answer the door about half an hour ago, leaving me stuck with a bunch of drunk idiots in costumes. Speaking of drinks, I was probably going to need some myself.

I began making my way to the kitchen, careful to avoid the bodies of dancing teens and to keep from tripping over my crazy long dress. I was going as a vampire from the old days, and might I say that I was being pretty theatrical. My skin was pale. I wore a white, yet bloody, dress that went a foot past my feet and had a train. Luckily, I didn't go overboard and have super high heels. That would be a catastrophe. I put my hair in the neatest bun and wore crimson lipstick. A single drop of blood made the impression as though it was running from the corner of my mouth. In truth, I was pretty proud of my costume. And I sure as heck liked it a lot more than Kirsten's.

The girl was going as a bikini model. A bikini model. What kind of costume was-ugh! I mean, does she really need _that_ kind of attention?

Jeez, just thinking about her made me need that drink more.

I eventually made it into the kitchen, one of the restricted rooms of the house. Bebe doesn't need the burden of trying to explain to her parents why three quarters of their food was missing. People could get greedy at parties.

Taking a cup, I started to fill it with punch/tequila. **(A/N: Look, I know what you all are thinking: their freaking 14 years old. But hello, it's South Park. These kids have practically been doing this since elementary school. Just wanted to smooth that wrinkle.) **I shook my head thought of Bebe. What exactly did she expect to happen at this party? Tequila? Really?

Ugh.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's where he's not suppose to be." Is what I hear behind me when I begin taking a sip fro my cup. I give a loud yelp and turn around quick, spilling my drink. Great, just great.

"Hey, calm down. Nothing to be afraid of. Ha, funny saying that, because it's Halloween and all. But, really, no need to freak out."

This voice belonged to a boy, one of the guests, no doubt. He was somewhat slightly muscular. He had brown, shaggy hair that stopped at his shoulders. His costume was Superman. His eyes were also brown, but deeper, almost like a dark chocolate. He was slightly tanned. He seemed familiar. Kind of cute. But being "kind of cute" didn't mean he could just go anywhere in the house.

"What are you doing in here. This room is can't be entered."

The boy shrugged, "You're here."

"I'm the host's best friend, and I have been in this house many times. I automatically have the permission and trust to be anywhere I want."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Calm down, don't get you panties all in a twist." I glared at him. "Look, I just needed a place to clear my head. Somewhere quiet. And I wasn't about to invade any of the bedrooms, so I came in here. Sorry."

He began to get up from the chair he was sitting in. Curse my ability to understand others. Because of it I told him to forget it and just not to take anything, which he agreed to.

"You look like you need a break, too." He says.

Strangely enough, he was right. With all of the blasting music; the drinking; the dancing; the blinding, colorful lights; no Bebe; no Stan. I've been here for a total of two hours. And within those two hours it seemed that I had used all of my energy, dancing and goofing around with friends. Yet it seemed like I was storing energy for my MIA boyfriend. Not to mention that anyone else I am familiar with is nowhere in sight, hidden by the strangers in costumes. So I had nothing else to do but get away.

I refilled my cup and poured some from the boy, then took the seat across from him. He held out his hand. "Name's Nathan."

"Wendy Testaburger." I shake his hand.

It looks like he was blushing slightly, but the only light on in the kitchen was the dim one over the stove, so couldn't be sure. "I know."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. He explained, "You're in my chemistry class. You sit at the table across from me."

Oh, so that's where I knew him from.

He looked eager to change the subject, like it was too embarrassing for him to talk about. "So, uh, Wendy, how're you enjoying the party?"

I sigh. "I'd enjoy it better if I could find somebody to endure it with."

"What do you mean? You have lots of friends. I mean, I always see you with people and I think that their your friends-"

"Yeah, I do." Deep in the back of my conscious, an alarm is sounding. It's raising some questions. One of them being: _So, what, he watches me at school? _Of course the logical part of my conscious laughs:_ Don't be so paranoid. He probably just passes by in the halls, like everyone else._ I shove them both to the back of my mind.

"I guess their all just busy." I shrug.

Nathan looks as if he is in deep thought. "Well, my friends are pretty occupied with a few girls themselves. Maybe we could hang out until our pals find the time for us?"

I thought this over. I mean, I just met this guy. And in a dim, deserted kitchen that he wasn't suppose to be in in the first place. We've only exchanged a few sentences to each other and now he's asking for us to hang out. But what would be the harm? We're probably just going to talk some more out there. And if anything happens, then there is the entire freshman body around, so the chance that he would try to pull anything was very slim. Why not?

"Sure."

TOKEN

"Whoa, Beast from the X-men? How'd you pull _that_ together?" Clyde asked me.

"Let's just say it wasn't easy and wasn't pain-free."

We were currently in Bebe's backyard, like most of the kids who thought that it was a little crowded in the house. Plates of pizzas were in one hand, drinks were in the other. The music blared from the house, echoing out here.

"So your friend didn't want to show, huh?"

"Honestly Token, I don't even want to think about Sam right now. I've been trying to get close to her for two months, dude. Nothing works. It's confusing and frustrating. I starting to believe that the girl from way back when doesn't even exist anymore."

"What happened anyway? How'd she disappear?"

"I wish I knew. I don't know how many times I've asked her, and she'd say something completely off topic, probably trying to throw me off."

I give a slight chuckle. "Some people don't want other knowing their secrets, Clyde."

He pointed an accusing finger at me. "Don't talk like that! You sound just like her. Her and her stupid riddles….I swear, man, I can't even take poems anymore. Sam's totally screwing up my head."

I lay my food down on the patio table and put my hand supportively on my taco-loving friend's shoulder. "Look, is it really important that you know about her. I mean, if it's this stressful for you-"

"No way, Toke! You that feeling when you're watching your favorite show and it's the season finale? Then they leave you on a suspenseful note? And you're so excited for next season only to find out that there is no next season because the cancelled the show? So you have to forever wonder on that suspenseful note what would happen? What would be the resolution, the answer? **(A/N: This is from personal experience people! I hate that!) **Well, that's how I'll feel if I let this go. I have to see this through."

"Alright, if you're that determined."

I looked inside the house to see who would walk through the front door next. It was nearly impossible, with all the kids inside, but at least I could get a glimpse. And the person I got a glimpse of surprised me.

Tweek. Tweek was here. And Craig was nowhere in sight. Never would I ever expected something like that to happen.

His costume was a ghost. And no, that didn't mean that he wore a white sheet with holes for eyes. He probably used some type of powder to make himself pale white. He had torn sailor clothes, so his ghost must've been from a shipwreck. A cup of coffee was in his hand.

Where in the world was Craig?

Suddenly the figure of a person appeared in front of Tweek, and it seemed as though they were having a conversation. Before I knew it, they were on the move, and I lost sight of them.

Who the heck was that? Maybe Craig?

Goodness, all these mysteries with people must've been a fad now. I put my focus back on my pizza.

KYLE

"Here you go, Ike." I say as I give my little brother all my candy, save the Jolly Rancher that I kept in my pocket.

"Oh, yeah! Cotton candy? King-sized Skittles and M&M's? Various brands of chocolates? You and the guys went to North Park, didn't you?"

I glared at him intensely. "Say anything to mom or dad and all of that goes to the kindergartners."

He sighed in defeat. "Whatever." Ike made his way over to our kitchen and began sorting his sugary treasures on the counter. "Aren't you supposed to be at a party or something?"

"Pssh, and leave you here alone? No way."

"Or, you could have blown it off because you couldn't handle the last party."

I made my way to our couch and made myself comfortable, kicking off my Nike's and reaching for the TV remote.

Ike continued, "And I'm twelve years old. I can take care of myself without some babysitter."

I instantly laughed at his words. "Ike, dude, may I remind you of the last time you were trusted here by yourself, oh Master of Maturity?"

He all of a sudden looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Never speak of it!" I only laughed harder.

A while later the phone rang. I thought it was our parents checking up on us. Or maybe Nichole announcing her arrival. But it was just a friend of Ike's.

"Hey, Reuben. What's up?" He stayed silent as his friend spoke back. "Seriously?!" More silence. Ike's voice was now dropped to a whisper, meaning anything he was saying, he didn't want me to know about. I strained to make out his words, but no luck. He then hung up the phone and threw on his jacket.

"And where are you going?"

He gave me a quick glance. "Oh! Uh…nowhere really. Just gonna hang out with Reuben and the others back at his house."

Reuben was his friend from when he started fifth grade. And a pretty fast friend, too, seeing that he brought him home the day he met him. Mom didn't seem to like him too much though. Then again, she didn't seem to like a lot of people too much. Kenny included.

I didn't believe Ike's little excuse, but I wasn't too up for busting him for it. I just cut to the chase. "Are you about to do something stupid?"

"Maybe."

"Is it dangerous?"

"It could be."

"Will it end up getting you arrested and/or grounded?"

"There's a great possibility."

"But you're and your dumb friends are gonna do it anyway."

"You know me so well, Kyle."

I sigh as he begins to walk out the door. "If worse comes to worse, I'm disowning you as a relative." I call out to him.

"Gotcha."

In less than a minute, he's gone and shooting down the street. I know that route. It's to the graveyard.

Just great.

STAN

Cartman just _had _to make us stop for that stupid deluxe burger. No we were late. Not fashionably late either. Kenny and I tried to explain to him about the food that would be Bebe's house, but he was being his usual pig-headed like always.

By the time we pulled up at the party, the fat lard was licking grease from his fingers. "That burger was boss!"

"Whatever." Kenny shook his head in annoyance.

When answering the door, Bebe seemed a little anxious and impatient. "Great timing, guys." I couldn't tell whether or not she was being sarcastic. "Come in."

The place was packed like crazy.

Bebe took a good look at Kenny and smirked. "A Spartan from Halo: Reach? Impressive."

Kenny took off his helmet and smiled with pride. "May the odds be ever in your favor, Stevens."

Cartman was surprised to be greeted by Red.

"Nice costume." She said. "What do you think of mine?"

Cartman huffed, "I think that you should never dress up as Paris Hilton again."

Red looked as if she were inspecting herself. "Maybe your right. I mean, it wasn't so great before." Before Eric could react, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the area of dancing kids.

Maybe Mr. Big Bones was right, maybe Red was insane if she was acting in such a manner towards him.

I turn only to notice Bebe and Kenny gone, too. Great. I was on my own.

It didn't suck too bad. I met up with a couple of classmates, drank a few shots with a few team members, danced a bit, and stuffed my face with food.

As I was currently taking a bite out of my chocolate cake, I saw out of the corner of my eye a familiar face. Through all of that pale make-up and thick lipstick I could still make her out. Wendy.

And she wasn't alone. Next to her was Superman-well, a guy dressed as Superman. They were talking…and laughing.

I felt a tinge of jealousy and possessiveness, but it left as soon as it came. _"Now, now, Stanny. No need to pull a Wendy." _That's what Kenny might've said, had he been by my side.

I headed towards them. "Hey, Wends."

She looked up at me. Her pale face was flashed too many expressions. Disappointment, shock, embarrassment, panic, happiness, and relief. I was confused at what they each stood for and what they all meant together, but shook it off. Time to act as the cool, level-headed boyfriend. I held out my hand towards the man of steel. "Hey there, I'm Stan."

Superman raised his eyebrows. "So you're Wendy's beau. I've heard a lot about you, believe it or not. I'm Nathan."

While shaking his hand, my thoughts were wondering of what all they could've been talking about if I was mentioned.

I forced a smile. "Yeah well, thanks for keeping my girl occupied until I arrived. You saved me from quite some trouble. She would've sent texts and calls and smoke signals…."

Wendy playfully punched me in the ribs. Nathan laughed, too.

"Can't blame her," he said. "She's just a girl curious about her boyfriend's whereabouts."

The vamp threw a look of triumph my way.

"Well, see ya." I don't know why, but I had a feeling that Nathan meant it more to Wendy .

Once we were alone-or as alone as a couple could get in a party, I wrapped my arms around Wendy's waist. "Let's get out of here."

KYLE

I was halfway asleep when I heard the door bell ring. Groaning, I forced myself up and towards the door. It was probably Ike, being escorted by the cops. Had he been by himself and managed no to get caught, he would've just entered the house by using his keys.

"Alright, officers. What'd he do?" I say as I open the door. I see who is on the other side and instantly feel like an idiot.

"Excuse me?" Nichole cocks her head in confusion.

_Crap._ "Nichole! Oh, uh, nothing. I just thought you were my brother."

"Oh, well if this is a bad time-"

"No, no, no. Everything's fine."

"You sure?"

_Not at all. _"Totally."

An awkward silence followed.

"So…are you going to let me in? It's sort of cold out here."

_Idiot!_ I mentally punch myself. "Yes! Of course, come in."

I helped her with her coat and closed the door behind us.

She looked around in wonder. "Wow. I don't really think I've been in your home before."

"No. And I've only been on the front porch of yours."

Nichole giggled. "Oh, yeah. You took me to a basketball game, right? And the Cartman-ha ha ha!"

I could tell that my face was a little red. I still can't believe that stupid stunt Cartman pulled.

"Hey, was that a date?" she asked.

To tell the truth, I thought it was. I thought that I totally had a chance with her. But then she and Token got back together and that chance was blown. And there was no way that I could tell her this. That I had such high hopes. I didn't know how she would react. Would she feel guilty and uncomfortable? Would she laugh in my face about how ridiculous and pathetic it all sounded? With these thoughts, I said, "No. I mean…I was just trying to be a good friend, you know? You just seemed sad and all with the break-up with Token and I wanted to cheer you up. Definitely not a date."

Was that disappointment in her eyes? God, why are girls so good at hiding their emotions? At this moment, I find myself wishing I were someone else. Someone who could totally handle girls. Maybe Stan. He was pretty handy with Wendy. Or even Token, who'd already had experience with Nichole.

"Right. So, anything you want to do?"

_Yes, actually. I want to go back in time and beat the crap out of the past me who invited you here. _"Well, uh, we could…" I had no idea. How could I have someone come over and not even have anything planned? Stupid!

Nichole sighed and walked over to me, gripping my hands. My heart was picking up speed.

"Look, Kyle. I know what's going on. You're nervous. There's some very thick tension in this room and we both feel it. But I don't want to. And I know you don't want to. So can we _please _drop the weirdness and just-I don't know-hang out? And stop trying so hard to make this work out so perfectly." She held my hands tighter. "It's good enough for me."

Whoa. What could I say? She was right. Here I was having a war with myself and I failed to notice that all Nichole need was some normal. That was something this town couldn't give her. That was something I couldn't completely give her. But I could try. And she could accept that. She would accept that.

I smile. "You pick a movie, I'll order pizza."

WENDY

"Where are we going?" I ask. Stan's hands were covering my eyes.

He said, "Wait and you'll see. Trust me."

I sigh in defeat. It seems as though we've been walking for hours. I hadn't got the tell Bebe of our departure. I couldn't find her. But she probably would've guessed who I was with.

"Alright, we're just about here."

A minute later, I had my vision back, and the sight made me gasp in surprise.

To other people, what would be so amazing about the playground at South Park Elementary? But to us, it wasn't the playground itself. It was our childhood memories. And it was precious, especially if you haven't set foot on it in four years.

"Stan…oh my gosh."

He gave a slight chuckle. "I know. Seems like forever, doesn't it?"

I move towards the slide that I use to love going down. Now I'm too big.

Stan pointed over to a clear area. "Hey, isn't that where you beat the crap out of Cartman?"

"Yeah. And where Kyle beat the crap out of Cartman."

"Yep. Cartman got beat up a lot."

"Not that he never deserved it." I stroke the monkey bars. Good times.

I wondered how Mr. Garrison was doing. Or Mr. Mackey. Or the nurse. Or Principal Victoria for that matter. I do admit, I do miss them all. Do they miss us? Do they tell their current students about their craziest class? Do they even still work here?

I noticed that Stan had gone very quiet. "Stan?"

He was still here, staring at the spot where he and the guys would play football.

Walking to him, I call his name again, this time gaining his attention.

"Huh?" He looked a little disoriented, eyes a little glassy, expression full of sorrow.

"Are you okay?" Yes, I was a little worried.

He straightened up quickly. "Oh, yeah. I-I'm great." He threw the hood of his cloak over his head, hiding his face.

I so wasn't convinced. I reached over and pulled the hood back. "Stan, what's wrong."

He knew it was useless trying to lie and brush it off. "That was the spot. When we were playing and Bebe came over. Wendy, when she told me that you wanted to break up, I was going out of my mind. I didn't know why or what to do. I felt so many emotions. Depressed, confused, shocked, but mainly mad. I was mad at myself. Pissed at Token. And You. I felt…like you betrayed me, almost. Like, you conjured up the whole thing behind my back and threw it all in my face, leaving it for me to handle. And knowing that you already moved on, that crushed me!"

I could clearly see how upset he was getting and tried to place my hands on the sides of his face, but he immediately knocked them down and backed away from me. I felt hurt.

"God, Wendy, did you ever really care? About our relationship, about me? I mean, okay, we were like nine years old and whatever but…it still felt pretty real to me. And finding out that you didn't really feel the same way…. And what about now? Is this real?"

I was speechless. Is this what he meant before about me truly loving him? How long has he had these thoughts.

Before I could say anything, Stan's face softened. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm being so emotional about this. I've just had this on my mind for a very long time. But this is why I never wanted to talk about it with anyone. II know I should just let the past be the past-"

His rambling is stopped when I put my lips to his. It was the only thing I felt was right at the moment.

I tried again taking his face into my hands, and this time he didn't stop me. Now that I knew he wouldn't put up a fight, I took his hands and ked him to the swings, the only things we can still use here.

We sat there, facing each other.

"Stan, I so sorry." I said. Maybe I should come out with it and tell him my reasons for what happened years ago. He had been honest with me, no matter how much it hurt. I have to do the same. "I did care. And I did love you. But I was scared."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Scared?"

"Yes. Like you said, we were little kids. Being in a relationship was pretty scary. But that's not what I was afraid of. Do you remember when Ms. Ellen was around?"

"You mean the teacher that was sent to the sun?"

Oh yeah, he still didn't know that the little incident was all my doing. I'm surprised that Kyle didn't tell him. "Yes. After she was gone, I realized something. There was no telling that we'd actually be together _forever_. Soon we'd get older and deal with puberty and hormones. And I kept thinking that as that happened, you would take interest in other girls. I thought that _you_ would break up with _me_, and leave _me_ heartbroken. I was insecure, and selfish. I couldn't let that happen. I had to hurt you before you hurt me. And Token was just there, and before I knew it, I was telling myself to move on. But I wasn't bold enough to tell you myself. I wasn't sure how to handle that. And I kept thinking that , who knows, you'd probably get over it and be into someone else. But, that didn't happen, did it?"

Stan shook his head solemnly.

"Well, again, I'm sorry I let my fears get to me."

"You could've just talked to me."

"I know. You still mad at me?"

Stan brushed away tears I didn't know I was shedding.

"I don't think so. You're too cute to stay angry at."

I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me.

This was a pretty good night, overall. The party, meeting Nathan, kissing Stan in our old playground.

This brought a thought to my mind. "Huh, I thought Halloween was suppose to be scary, not romantic."

Words are truly a powerful force, aren't they? Because the next thing I know, I'm spotting something behind Stan. A figure. Ghostface, to be exact. And he was creepily advancing towards us, knife in hand.

KYLE

The suspense was torture. "Don't stay in there." Nichole whispers, clinging onto my arm. "Get out! You have your freaking son, get out!"

We were on my couch, a blanket gently draped over us. My mouth was currently occupied with chewing this sausage pizza, so I couldn't yell at the character like Nichole was. But I was thinking the same thing. _Insidious_ was the movie we were now watching.

"Oh thank God, the boy made it." She exhaled with relief. "Now for the idiot father."

The suspension still lingered in the air, slowly building. You know with movies like this, they always want to get you in the end.

Building…building…buildi-BAM! Nichole and I both yelled to the top of our lungs and jumped from the couch. The blanket, although, ends up wrapping around my legs. With Nichole shoving to get passed me into the hallway, I end up tripping, sending her down with me. My plate of pizza has found its way to the floor. Nichole's soda rocks back and forth on the coffee table I brought in to place the food on, but fortunately doesn't spill.

I am face to face with shoes. And those shoes belong to… Spider Man?

"What the…" I look up and see the Marvel hero take off his mask, revealing himself to be Ike.

"Ike? Dude, what the crap?! What are you doing?" I could feel Nichole's weight being lifted from me.

"Uh, coming home. Wait, we do still live here, right?"

"Just help me up, moron."

Nichole picked up the stray pizza slices and tossed them into the trash. "You really scared us."

My brother walked past me and looked at the TV screen, then he nodded his head in agreement. "Oh yeah. These movies give me the creeps." He inspected the previous movies we watched. "_Nightmare on Elm Street_. _Friday the 13__th_. _Paranormal Activity 3_. You guys are begging for nightmares." He turned to me. "Look it's late. Mom and Dad are gonna be here soon and when they are, they're expecting me to have been in bed asleep. So no one says anything about where I was or when I got home, got it?"

"Whatever."I reply as Ike makes his way to his bedroom.

While helping me clean up, Nichole told me that it was best if she got home, too.

"Alright, well, be careful. Hope you enjoyed yourself."

Before walking out the door, she runs over and hugs me. "I did. Thank you." she says in my ear. Then she'd gone, leaving me there, staring at the door.

All was silent.

"So…you guys going out now, or what?"

"What? Ike, dude, go to bed."

**Finally! I finished this chapter. Sorry that it took me so long. My laptop had to be given to my grandfather so he could fix it. But it was worth it, because now it's faster and has better internet connection. Hope you guys liked it. R and R! Peace out!**


	6. Friday Night Lights

**A/N: Alright, next chapter. This is where some drama may escalate. Enjoy!**

FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS

_You got mud on your face_

_A big disgrace_

_Kicking' your can all over the place_

_We Will Rock You_

_QUEEN_

WENDY

"Well, isn't this exciting?" Bebe says to me, bouncing in her seat next to me on the bleachers. We were at our school's football game, supporting Stan.

"Where did Liz go?"

"Getting snacks."

All of a sudden, she burst into giggles. "Okay, so what happened again?"

I sighed in frustration. "Dang it, Bebe. I've told you three times already."

"I know, I know. Just one more time."

I told her about what happened at the park on Halloween. I was in total freak-out-mode, Stan as confused as ever. I forced him to turn around. Ghostface was stalking closer and closer. Both of us were paralyzed with fear, unable to run or scream.

And when he was final within a foot from us, he took off his mask, revealing himself to be not a killer. Just our pessimistic friend, Craig.

And I won't even go over what happened after. Stan was angry, but I was angrier. Not a good thing for Craig.

Apparently he saw us leaving the party and came up with the stupid idea to freak us out. Idiot.

Bebe almost howled with laughter, catching the attention of other kids nearby. She stopped when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She read it, and her eyes lit up with delight.

"Where are you going?" I asked when she stood up.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nowhere important. I'll be back soon." She squeezed her way out, trying not to tip over Liz, who was back with nachos and sodas.

Strange. It wasn't like Bebe to hide things from me. What was she up to?

KYLE

"Stan, you were red hot out there, dude!" Kenny congratulated.

Stan was currently sitting out, taking a break while another player took his place.

"Thanks, Ken." He replied. He then faced me and gave an expression filled with intrigue and mockery. "And how was our little Kyle's date with Nichole?"

Both he and Kenny laughed. Thank goodness Cartman was too busy stuffing his face with nachos and hotdogs while criticizing the players. You should have heard the rude stuff he said to Chris. Wow.

"For the last time it wasn't a date."

"But you wanted it to be."

"No, I didn't. And she didn't. We were just two friends with nothing to do on a festive night. We just hung out, that's all."

My friends gave each other a glance and both hit me with a smug, "Mm hmm."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "You guys are impossible to talk to. You do realize that, right."

Kenny slid deep into his seat with a grin. "It's what makes the world go 'round."

A few seconds later Chris Lucas was sitting out.

"'Sup Stan."

"Chris. How's it looking?"

Chris took off his helmet and shook some of the sweat from his head. "Pretty good. It's a close game. We're in the lead, but it seems like with every point we make the other team's catching on a little faster."

Stan nodded, showing his comprehension. "We just need to pull through 'til the end. We can make it. Just don't let their points pass ours up."

Huh. My best friend may be a total goof-ball at times, but he could sure put his complete focus into the game and his team. Much like me and schoolwork. Or Kenny and girls. Or Cartman and KFC.

"Marsh, you're in!" The coach called.

"Here we go." Stan breathed in before putting his helmet back on and sprinting off into the field.

"Yeah, Stan!" Kenny cheered. "Go show them whose boss!"

Apparently Cartman's focus was regained to our buddy. "Ah, crap. Stan's goin' back out there? Dude, if you have an asthma attack I'm totally gonna stand above you. Cracking. Up."

His only reply was a football coming in contact with his nose.

RED

"Hey, Stan's out there now. Woo! Yeah, Marsh!" Kirsten yelled.

I swear, I could just punch the girl's lights out. I don't know why Heidi insisted on sitting with and her equally annoying friend, Helena Sanchez. Actually, I don't know why I decided to sit with Heidi. She and the others are no better. A bunch of fake, gossiping, self-absorbed valley girls is what they are. And I just found that out after the end of seventh grade. No wonder Bebe and Wendy broke free.

"Anybody see where Justin went?" Millie asked.

"Probably using his bench time to hit the gym. You know, bulk up. Football players do that sort of stuff." Said Esther.

What'd I tell you? Gossips.

"You know what I think? We should make a new list rating the guys hottest to ugliest." Heidi announced.

The other girls mumbled among themselves in agreement. I did not join them.

"You're kidding right?"

"What?"

Unbelievable. "Heidi, do you remember the last time us girls made a list like that? The school was almost set on fire, and all because we wanted cute shoes. What does that tell you?"

They went quiet. Then she answered, "Um, that tells me that we could've enjoyed quite some time off from school, but goody-two-shoes Wendy had to ruin it."

"Ugh! Forget it. I'm going to the bathroom."

As I got up to leave, I could hear them behind me. Giggling. Sneering.

"Gosh, what's _her _problem?"

"Maybe it's her time of the month."

"Please. She's just being no fun. She's been that way for quite some time now."

A group of plastic prom queens. That's what they are.

CLYDE

"Come on guys, get us a touchdown!" Token called down to the field below us.

One of our players tossed the ball over to Stan, who whizzed past the members from the other team, and scored.

We, as the crowd, celebrated. We did the wave. We high-fived.

Token continued to call out positive statements to our team as I took a bite from my taco.

"You've got it, man! You've got it!" he would say.

Tweek took his seat next to me, and Craig took his seat next to him.

"What'd we miss?" Craig asked with his naturally bored expression.

"Y-yeah. What's the s-score?"

"We're in the lead." Token said proudly.

"Yippee."

I glared at Craig. "You know, you must've shown a lot more enthusiasm when you were stalking and attacking Stan and Wendy in our old playground."

He gave me the finger. I brushed it off.

"Oh! Clyde! Sam has been asking for you." Tweek informed me out of the blue.

Sam? Sam's been asking for me? For what? Wait. "Tweek, you talked to Sam?"

You should have seen him then. He looked a deer caught in headlights.

He stammered, "Oh, of course not! No offense to her or-or you! I just don't know if that a b-bad thing! Oo-TOO MUCH PRESSURE! Gah! Don't look at me like THAT!"

"Ugh, dude, Tweek, chill. Seriously, you bring a cup of coffee with you everywhere just for moments like this. Has it ever occurred to you when to _use _it." Craig groaned. This comment earned questioning stares from the other three of us. He never talked to Tweek like that. Not even when he was in a sour mood, much like now. What was up? Something told me not to ask.

Tweek hesitantly took a few gulps from his canister, still a little shocked from the outburst. "Sorry. Anyway, uh, word's just been going around, you know? She under the bleachers."

Taking more bites from my delicious taco, I thought this through. Should I go meet her? I mean, wasn't I just recently leaning towards forgetting about her? Then again, why not? I'm quite interested in knowing what she has to say so bad that she would slide out of that shell of hers long enough to ask about me. Ugh, now I sound like Craig. I take a couple more bites, finishing my snack. Well, I've made up my mind.

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

"Ha! You're seriously going? Dude, listen, a creepy, quiet girl who usually keeps to herself and then asks for you out of nowhere is bad enough. But for her to ask you somewhere private-alone under the bleachers during a football game where no one can hear you. Taco Boy, she's gonna kill you." Of course these "words of wisdom" were from our negative friend.

Token scoffed. "Craig, why on earth would Sam kill Clyde."

"To shut him up of course." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, if you have some guy on your back, always asking questions you don't want to answer, wouldn't want him to kick the bucket, too."

Token gave him a nasty glare before giving his sights back to the game.

Craig swiftly moved his legs out of the way. "Your funeral."

I paid him no more mind and walked passed him out into the aisle.

As my legs carried me down, I heard him snicker to a Tweek wasn't as amused, "Hope they have tacos in hell."

BEBE

It was a football game. The players were out there, wrestling for the ball.

_But not this player._

The cheerleaders were out there, giving them praise for every pass, every touchdown, ramping up the crowd.

_But not this cheerleader._

The spectators were entranced with every moment. They hope for their team to win. They welcome victory with open arms. They cheer the rights and boo and wrongs. They chew anxiously on their foods, worried for whoever is in the lead and whoever is catching up.

_They're unsuspecting._

You're probably thinking that something bad is going down. Well, truth be told, something bad probably is happening. Here, no. Now, no. Where, heck if I know. When, heck if I care. If there is anything I'm knowledgeable about, it's that I'm exploring the mouth of Justin Coleman, as he is mine. That's right, we're in the middle of an intense make-out session. And, yes, it's pretty heated. Too heated, actually.

I pull back. "Whoa, whoa."

"What's wrong."

"Dude, we're moving a little fast, don't you think?"

Justin squinted his eyes in confusion. "Uh, no." He leaned back in for more.

I immediately stopped him. "Listen, maybe you should get back out there. We'll pick this up another time."

He wasn't buying it. "Oh come on, Marsh can hold down the fort. What's your deal?"

I sneer, "What's my problem? My problem is that we're in a janitor's closet, it smells like dirty mop water and must, and it's totally killing the make-out mood. Bring girls here often?" Oh yeah. The attitude of Bebe Stevens. Sassy, intimidating, and sexy. It can never go wrong.

"Nope. You're the first, consider yourself lucky."

_Clever comeback._ "Actually, I consider myself a victim of a bad prank." I began straightening myself up. "Well, this was _fun_ and all, but I should really get going. I've been here longer than I intended to be."

Justin scowled and put his gear back on. " Well, this has been _fun_ and all, but I should get going. I've been here longer than I intended to be."

Justin scowled and put his gear back on. "You know, your hard-to-get act is getting a little old."

"Hard to get? Coleman, please."

"It's true. That must be it. You walk around these halls, boy look at you, do a double-take, and you notice but pretend that you don't. You pretend you're not enjoying it. But I know you do. I can see right through you."

_Oh you can, can you? _"Then maybe I should block your sights."

With that, I grip the handle and walk out of the blasted closet-and then run into Wendy.

WENDY

You know, when you're volunteering to find an MIA football player, you don't expect to find him in the janitor's closet with your best friend. Or maybe you do in my case. But you don't expect the rage that follows after.

"W-Wendy, what are you-"

"They need your _boy toy _out on the field." I say as calm as I can.

Justin-who must've heard-came rushing out and running his way outside. It was just me and her.

"Look, I can explain." She tried, but I held up my hand before she could go any further.

I shake my head in shame. "Wow. Just wow. You know Bebe, I expected this from you."

"Wait, for real? Then… why do you look so angry?"

"Honestly I don't know. I mean, I knew something like this was bound to happen, no offense, but we know how you are. But I can't seem to shake the feeling that it's just…wrong. Like you're playing with fire."

Bebe shrugged and smiled. "Maybe it's a 'Best Friend Sense'. Like, you feel this because you're my best friend."

Hm, seemed to make sense. Acceptable.

"Just be careful. Come on, let's go."

CLYDE

Under the bleachers. It was dark. And cold. Pretty creepy, regardless of the many people above us. The only thing that really scared me was if the incredible weight above came crashing down. Yeah, that wouldn't be so good.

"Clyde, is that you?" a small voice called out from the darkness. But I knew it was Sam.

Whether or not to answer was a tricky decision. I could leave. Forget this whole thing and enjoy the rest of the game. But…still….

"Yeah Sam. It's me." No turning back.

A figure stepped from the darkness and into the small strays of lights this area granted. It was weird, she looked bad yet good. Her mahogany hair was loose and in messy curls, cascading down her back. She wore a simple school t-shirt, like most of the students. Over it was a worn out jean jacket. She also had blue jeans with holes in the knees and gym shoes that were the most raggedy of all. She looked like a street rat, but…pretty.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting you to show."

I stayed silent, half-afraid that my words would scare her away, half-mad and stubborn.

"Um, okay. I just want you to know, it took me a lot of strength and energy to do this. To come to you…or, I guess have you come to me. Anyway, this isn't easy. But I really need a friend right now. And not just a friend-you."

Alright, I'll admit, that took me by surprise.

"Clyde, you've been nothing but patient and helpful and I pushed you away. But I'm done running. I want to…have fun. Go to parties and enjoy lunch with others. You're not the friend I deserve, but you're the one I want and need. So, please, Clyde. Don't leave me alone. Please."

I find myself looking in her eyes. Not a riddle in sight. The only fear is the fear of loss. The loss of me. She meant what she said. She wasn't running. She was here. She was finally here. I didn't assure her of my presence with speech.

I did it with a kiss.

CARTMAN

Oh happy freaking day. We won. It was a close call, but Stan brought us through at the last second. And no thank to that Coleman douche. What the crap was he the whole time?

Anyway, the football team went out with their chicks to celebrate. You guessed it, Stan and Wendy were among them. They were all chilling, making out at Casa Bonita. Of course I wanted to come, but would they let me? No! But whatever. I hope the joint catches on fire and kills 'em all.

What was Kenny and Kyle doing, you're dumb enough to ask? Well, you know the poor waste of space. He probably took some random chick home and did something nasty with her. Ha, probably got a deadly disease doing it, hahaha! And the loser Jew said he was going to "walk Nichole home". But I really know that that's Jew code for going into the woods the praise Satan.

So here I was, a lone wolf, walking myself home where my dirty mother would await and I could eat all the pot pies I want.

Then I spotted her.

Red. She was walking alone as well. But, unlike me, she wasn't proud of it. What was up with this girl nowadays. She was so freaking moody.

Maybe it was the awesome in me, but something drew me towards her. So I cursed my awesomeness out. But it didn't work. I threatened to kill it, but it was too late, I was already here.

She slightly looked up from the ground, taking notice in me. "Oh, hey Cartman."

"Heeey, Reeeeed."I say as awkwardly as I can.

She sighs. "Look, just go. I know you obviously hate me."

"Whaaaat? Nooooo!" Uuuuh, yeeeeesss! "God, Red, where are your bimbo friends?"

Red releases another sigh. "They ran off with those football players. Heidi was like, 'Sorry Red, we're all out of hotties.'" She mimicked Heidi in the nastiest way she could. I found that humorous.

"Huh, you sound just like her." This time she laughed.

"Hello, my name's Heidi." She tried again. "My hair and nails are totally fake, and I sleep with all of my teachers for good grades."

I joined in, "Yeah, even the females, but don't tell anyone."

"Because I already told everyone!"

We both burst into laughter. The sorts of laughter that hurts your sides and makes you tear up.

Maybe this was more of my awesome. "Look Red, don't get all happy but…want to walk home together?"

She gave a cheerful grin and a playful shrug. "Eh, whatever."

We began walking, cracking jokes about Heidi the whole way.

**How was it? I know it wasn't my best. Sorry it took me so long, my brothers broke the laptop. It may be quite some time before I update again, but I'll try. I know this is late but, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Rand R!**


	7. Turkey Hunting

**A/N: Hey guys. I just want to thank you for your reviews and likes for the story. I'll be honest, when I first started I thought it was gonna blow. Just excuse any mistakes, I type fast. **

**So this chapter is just gonna involve our main four boys, but with another South Park character. And this is all one point of view. Now, this may be a short one, I'm not sure. We'll see.**

**I hope you like it.**

TURKEY HUNTING

_When boys talk_

_They don't talk politics_

_When boys talk_

_They talk about their kicks_

_When Boys Talk_

_Indeep_

STAN

"Geez, Stan! Is there any way for you to tell your uncle to slow down!" Kyle exclaimed at my side.

I just gave a stupid grin. I was used to the way my uncle Jimbo drove. Though I could not say the same for my friends. And for us to be heading into the woods near the mountains, it was bound to be a bumpy ride. You see, my uncle was taking us hunting for turkeys, with Thanksgiving coming being tomorrow and all. I saw this as an awesome opportunity to spend some time together, which is why I had him bring Kyle, Kenny, and even Cartman. Since high school, we barely had time to hang out. I can't recall the last time-other than Halloween-where it was just the four of us, goofing off, endlessly making fun of each other, and just being, well, us. And they obviously felt the same way, right? Well, except Cartman, who just wanted to shoot stuff.

The dangerous car ride came to a stop in a clearing. Uncle Jimbo was the first one out, making his way to the trunk to get and load the guns.

"Dude, how'd you get your mom to agree to this?" Kenny asked Kyle, who replied, "It was NOT easy, let me tell you. I had to repeatedly assure her that I wouldn't get hurt. In the end, I had to promise her…uh, certain stuff."

Cartman pressed on. "Certain stuff like?" he would never miss an opportunity to humiliate Kyle.

The red head took a deep breath before coming clean. "I promised her that I would join her book club, you know, for mother/son bonding time."

Kenny and I winced while Cartman boomed with laughter.

"Man," he heaved, "that is so gay!"

Uncle Jimbo had come back with our ammo. He apparently heard everything. "Yep, nothing strips a guy of his manhood like tea, finger sandwiches, and a romantic novel."

This only made Cartman laugh more. And the more he laughed, the more Kyle's face flushed with anger.

"Wouldn't it really be murder if I _accidently_ shot him?"

Kenny raised his eyebrows with intrigue. "Would you be willing to pay off the witnesses?"

Kyle and I roll our eyes in sync.

It was half an hour later that we were in the middle of the woods, searching for the symbolic bird of Thanksgiving. Not much luck. Uncle Jimbo had left us alone to do some hunting of his own. We eventually came across a couple. They were nice and plump, and we aimed. A clear, clean shot in the eye, as my uncle always taught me. They'd be dead one second flat. Kyle, Kenny, and I were hidden in the shrubs, quiet and about slay 'em, but Cartman, who was still trailing behind us, had made it to where we were.

"Jerks! You freakin' left me behind!"

His outburst was heard by our game and-at a surprisingly quick pace-the squabbled off.

Kyle groaned and Kenny came face to face with our fat "friend".

"Cartman, you idiot! He had them! They were right there, but no, you had to ruin the shot!"

Cartman was unamused. "Pfft, please Kenny. You're just mad because you could have had something good to eat for dinner tomorrow-for free, but now you're stuck with more pop-tarts."

I could see that Ken was very likely to sock him then, so I stepped in.

"Look, what's done is done. Let's just look for more, there are plenty around here."

They both backed off.

"Let's just talk to pass the time, guys." Kyle suggested. "So what do you guys think of school so far?"

Kenny gained a proud look. "So far, I've gone out with nine girls, and just made out with twenty-four. My charms just can't be ignored!"

I shook my head; typical Kenny. He was fairly attractive, no homo. Most girls just fell for his crystal blue eyes, or how, despite being so young, he was quite muscular. I'm not talking like ripped, but a nice build. Plus, he was a smooth talker, and very clever. It was no surprise how he managed to attract so many girls.

"And what about Bebe?" Cartman brought up.

Kenny looked as if he were caught off guard. "What about her?"

"I see you two are getting along really well."

It was true. They sort of had this I-like-you-but-you-make-me-want-to-kill-you vibe going on. But they seemed to bicker less, and are starting to build a pretty solid friendship. Of course, though we've noticed, we've said nothing about it.

"So what?"

Cartman gave a sly grin. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to point that out."  
But we all knew what he was getting at.

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Dude, please. We're just friends."

He chubby boy's eyes lit up. "Ah, yes. Just friends. And that leads us to another certain guy."

Kyle felt his eyes on him and gave an exasperated sigh. "For the love of God, Cartman."

"So how are you and Nichole?"

Actually, he and Nichole have become closer as well. They usually just hang out after school to "study". Ok, so maybe they were actually studying. But the point is, we all can see where it's leading, not that we'll tell them that. Much like how Kyle won't answer Cartman's question.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I'm just curious about your love life, Kyle. No need to be suspicious."

"Alright, A: There's always a reason to be suspicious when you're involved. B: Nichole isn't a part of my love life, we're just friends. C: Even if she was, or if some other girl was, there is no way I would tell you about it. Ever."

Cartman shrugged. "That wouldn't matter. I'd find out eventually. I always find out, Kyle…" He gave a snaky smile.

Honestly, his reply did creep us out.

"Hey chubbikins, how about harassing someone who's actually in a relationship?" I wanted to punch Kenny for his successful attempt of putting Cartman off on me.

"Aw, yes. How is your wench, Stan? What's she doing this fine afternoon? Protesting on the flaws of our government? Petitioning for the safety of animals and their preserves? I just spit-balling here, you know, going along the lines of her very annoying political personality."

"I'd watch if I were you," I say. "If I don't sock you in the face, Wendy surely will. Let's not forget the last time you two got into a fight."

We-excluding Cartman-laughed at the memory. The very next day, all his face consisted of were stitches. I was quite glad that I didn't stop the fight, because that was hilarious.

"But seriously Stan, how is the high school life goin' for ya?" asked Kenny.

It was actually a pretty good question, and I had the answer. "In a word: Awesome! I've made so many new friends—not to mention my cool teammates. Their pretty chill guys, sweet to hang out with. And—don't tell Wendy—but you should see some of the girls that flirt with me." I whistled to emphasize what I meant. "Life is good, my friends. Despite the low freshman status and coins being thrown my way, life is good."

Kyle snorted. "Yeah, well don't let it go to your head. That's the last thing we need."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

Kenny shushed us. "Guys, we've got a couple plump turkeys headed our way. Get down!" He said in a hushed tone.

All four of us hid as well as we could behind the bushes and shrubs. It was a tight squeeze because of you knows who.

The two paranoid looking birds nervously moved throughout the tiny clearing. Ha, they reminded me of Tweek and his new lady friend! Callie, was it?

Anyway, we quickly and quietly decided to have me and Kenny kill them. I know what you're thinking: Stan killing an animal? Yes, well, as much as I hate to admit it, I love the taste of turkey on Thanksgiving Day. Plus, I learned my lesson on becoming a vegan. It still pained me to hurt these creatures, so my mom taught me a method to use whenever I went haunting with Uncle Jimbo. _Breathe in, breathe out. Replace the image of the animal with someone you'd like to see get hurt. _It actually also helped me get over being angry with someone. Nice trick, Mom. Now I know how she handles being with Dad.

I breathed in, and breathed out. In my mind, I didn't think of the target as a turkey. I thought of Ms. Crane, my PE teacher. Oh how good it would feel to shoot _her_ in the eye! And in the gut. And in the heart—whoa, whoa, maybe I'm taking this too far. Just one shot. Kenny and I released our safety latches, aimed and…BANG!

Ms. Crane is dead. Yes!

"What?"

I turned to my friends, who were looking at me with worry. I must've said that out loud.

"Oh, um, I mean… the turkeys… we, uh… Oh, look! I see more!" I dashed off into some random area, hoping to run into our game to back up my pathetic excuse so Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman wouldn't further question my sanity.

**Well, there it is. So sorry for the crazy long delay guys. It's like my life is full of never ending obstacles to keep me from updating. I'll try to do better. Hope you liked the chapter, though. R and R!**


	8. Pass The Heartwarming, Please

**Hola! No, I don't speak Spanish, but "hola" is one of the few words I know. Sorry I've been taking forever guys. Just so you know, the only reason I've been posting more one-shots than chapters for this fanfic is because I already have them written out. It's much quicker to type something that's already written out than off the top of your head. And I usually write them between classes, so, yeah. **

**Also, I've got a lot on my plate. A lot of school projects and events rolling in. I have to keep up with Vampire Diaries and catch up with Degrassi. But I'll try to do better, nonetheless. **

**Another thing. I have my own blog for my own original stories now! So if you guys want to check it out, I'll post it on my profile. Be warned, so far there is only one story, so adding on to my busy schedule, I have to write stories to post there, too. Pray for me, guys.**

**Alright, enough rambling. On with the chappie!**

PASS THE HEARTWARMING, PLEASE

_(All) all of the people around us they say__**  
**__Can they be that close__**  
**__Just let me state for the record__**  
**__We're giving love in a family dose_

_We Are Family_

_Sister Sledge_

KYLE

Today was the day. Thanksgiving. I had invited Nichole to spend it with me and my family. Why would I do something so stupid? No idea. But she surprisingly said yes. And no offense to her, but I was sort of questioning her mental state and common sense.

When I had told my parents of her expected arrival, my mom flipped, but what else is new?

She had said: _"Kyle, Thanksgiving is a family holiday. You can't just go around inviting whoever you want!"_

But if there's one thing I'm thankful for, it's my dad.

"_Sheila, Thanksgiving is a family and _friends _holiday. I'm sure it would be fine to have Nichole over."_

My mother had reluctantly agreed to this. Lord knows how she hates being wrong.

As of now, we were straightening up the house.

"Ike, mop the kitchen floor!" Mom yelled at him. She had originally told him to do so before. But he, instead, he played on his tablet.

"It's Kyle's company. Why shouldn't he do it?"

"Because Kyle's vacuuming the living room. Now get to mopping!"

With a groan, my younger brother snatched the mop and bucket and began to do his chore.

Mom sighed. "I just don't know what to do with you nowadays, Ike."

I chuckled under my breath. Ike had indeed become quite a handful.

_You better do a good job, Ike. _I really wanted today to go well. No, I wasn't going to try and perfect everything. Nichole already told me that she liked it better if I were just being myself. It was my family I was worried about. My father knew how to act around other people, thank goodness. Ike was Ike. The kid was twelve, so no one really paid him much mind. Mom…dear Lord. I could only hope that she kept quiet most of the day.

I know that I'm probably overreacting. I just can't shake the feeling that this would be one awkward holiday.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang.

_Here we go._

Putting on a brave face, I gripped to door knob and casually opened the door. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth popped open.

There stood Nichole…and her parents. Her mother was on her left, pregnant as ever, a smile on her face and a dish full of lasagna in her hands. Her father was on her right with the sternest look I've ever seen.

My eyes met hers.

She shrugged and mouthed, _Sorry._

CARTMAN

"I can't wait to meet your friend, hon."

I rolled my eyes at my mom. God, she could be so annoying.

"Whatever. This is the place, park here."

Red had wanted Mom and me over for Thanksgiving. Part of me came for the food. The other part came for… I really didn't know. It sort of came because Red was here. It got to spend a little more time with her. Crap, I'm going soft.

After banging on her door, she appeared. "Eric. Glad to see that you came."

I pushed past her into the house. "Yeah, yeah. Lucky you."

Heading in the kitchen, I searched the table.

"Red, what the heck! Where's the food?"

A woman who was recently washing the dishes turned to me. She looked like Red. Same eyes. Same face shape. But her hair was a dark brown, not red.

"You must be Eric Cartman. Welcome." She held out her hand for me to shake.

I ignored it and continued to look for something edible. My mother took my place and greeted the lady.

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I whipped around. Red stood there, an apron in her hands.

"What is going on?"

"You want food? You gotta make it."

What have I gotten myself into?

CLYDE

Why was turkey so heavy?

My father had sent me out to get the bird for his girlfriend, Gretchen, to cook. I liked Gretchen. She was a nice person. She never judged anybody. Not much like my late mom.

Colorado weather sucks. It's crazy cold out here. Not to mention the fact that I'm walking home. Double the suckiness.

So here I am, an uncooked dinner in my hands, freezing my butt off. Then, I hear a hoarse cough. Normally, that wouldn't draw my attention. But it sounded…_awful_. By the third time I heard it, I felt really sympathetic towards whoever was hacking their lungs out. I followed it to the source.

It was when I saw my dear friend that I really felt sympathetic. "Sam?"

We hadn't really spoken since the game. I mean, yeah, we talked. But not about…the kiss.

"Oh, hey." She looked embarrassed.

She sat in a thin coat, alone with her back against the side of a trashcan in an alley.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Um, nothing much, just…hanging around." She coughed violently again. I couldn't stand watching it.

"Alright, get up." I commanded.

"No, no. Go on. Enjoy your Thanksgiving. Don't worry about—" I didn't give her the chance to finish her sentence. I yanked up and began walking home once more.

TOKEN

"Mmmm. Nana, these yams are amazing." I tell my grandmother.

"As always." My mom adds.

"Well, thank you. But I'm still not giving you the recipe."

Mom huffed, disappointed that her attempts didn't work.

Nana laughed. "That's right. You want it, you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands."

Mom mumbled, "That could be arranged."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

I left the room so I wouldn't have to get in the middle of it. My mom and Nana have never liked each other, and Dad was totally oblivious to it. It was ridiculous.

I decided to eat in my room, where I knew I would have peace and quiet.

As I chewed and swallowed bites of yam, my mind wandered off to certain people.

Clyde. He told me about the kiss. I was proud of him, yet slightly worried. Did he know what he was getting himself into.

Craig. What was with the dude? He's just been a big ball of negative energy.

Tweek. Tweek has been kind of MIA lately. I don't really see him much. Poor guy's probably trying to avoid Craig. But he's also been very calm, too. Maybe he's drinking coffee more frequently.

Nichole. God, I missed her. But I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way. So how does she feel towards me?

_Token, man, stop it. Today is not a day for all this._

I pushed all these thoughts to the back of my head and went back downstairs, where I heard Mom and Nana get into it.

STAN

"It's a shame Dad couldn't be here." Sighed Dad.

Uncle Jimbo replied, "At least he's with Mom."

I missed Grandpa, too. He passed away last year. It was really hard for me.

Mom sat at the table with us. "None of that talk. This is supposed to be a happy day."

Dad and Uncle Jimbo nodded.

Just before we said grace, the doorbell rang. Mom went to get it. The next thing I know, she screams. Me, Dad, and Uncle Jimbo jumped out of our chairs and ran towards her.

"Mom, you okay?"

She doesn't hear me. Instead she shrieks, "Shelley!"

Then I got it. Shelley had come home for Thanksgiving.

"Mom!" They hugged.

"Well, lookey here. Lil' miss Shelley all grown up now."

She laughed. "Hello to you, too, Uncle Jimbo." She turned to Dad. "Daddy!"

"Hey there. How's the college life."

"Awesome. 'Sup Stan." She came over to hug me.

"Whoa, Shell. A hug? What are you on?"

She playfully smacked me on the head. "It's great to see you guys."

"Good to see you, too, sis."

"Alright, alright. Everyone, to the table." Mom said. We all complied.

This was our tradition. Get together. Say Grace. And as we eat, we talk about what we're thankful for.

"Okay, I'll start," said Mom. "I'm thankful to have such a beautiful family."

Shelley went next. "I'm thankful to have made it home today. No, seriously. The way those pilots were doing their job, I was afraid the plane would drop from the sky."

We laughed.

"Well, I'm thankful for Sharon's apple pie!" exclaimed Uncle Jimbo.

"You got that, right."

"I'm thankful for the game coming on tonight. Eh, Jimbo?" My dad and uncle chuckled

"Stan, what about you?" asked Shelley.

That was a good question. What was I thankful for? Was I thankful for my family? Yes, I was. But that's too cliché, plus Mom already said that. I want my statement to mean something. My friends? Of course. I love them all. We've been through so much together. Even in life-or-death situations, we always stuck together. Wait a minute….I laughed a little. I knew exactly what to say.

"I'm thankful for life."

LIZ

It was nearly sunset, and barely cold anymore. More like just windy.

I know I should be with my parents, seeing that this holiday calls for family. But unfortunately, my dad is off on a business trip while my mom is off doing God knows what.

So where was I now? I was at the local playground waiting for Leo. He and I made plans to hang out. He wasn't up for being around home either.

I sucked in a nice, deep breath, enjoying the smell of autumn. It was my favorite season. Various colors of leaves, the nice crunchy sound they make. What's not to like.

"Hey, Liz!" There he was. I have to play it cool.

"Oh, hey there." Doing a good job so far. "So, I have to ask. Why did you want to meet up here?"

He shrugged and ruffled his blonde hair a bit. "I dunno. I like coming here. Especially around this time. Barely anyone is ever around. It's just me and Mother Nature."

I smiled. "Whoa. That's…really deep."

He nodded. "Stupid, I know."

"No, no. It's actually kind of cool. Everyone's got their own sanctuary."

An intrigued look spread across his face. "Oh, yeah? What's yours?"

I knew I was blushing.

"Come on, out with it."

I sighed. "Okay. My favorite place is…the cemetery."

All amusement left his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's just that it's so quiet. Usually a cemetery is seen as scary or depressing. But I think of it as hopeful, almost. Being among the deceased, it doesn't upset me. It reminds me that when there is death, there is life. And those people aren't really dead, they just moved on."

I expected him to laugh or be creeped out and leave. To my astonishment, nothing of that sort happened. Instead, he gave me a broad smile.

"Now _that_ was deep."

He grabbed my hand and ushered me towards the swings. We both sat and began to play a game to see who could swing the highest.

Tonight, I knew I had something to be thankful for.

BEBE

Now, where did he live again? Ah, here! Kenny McCormick was in for quite a treat.

_Ding Dong._

Almost instantly, I heard shouting and bumping. And then he came to the door, looking exhausted.

"Stevens? What brings you by?"

"Sympathy." I say in a sassy tone.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Look in the car."

Kenny gave my mom's car a suspicious glance before moving towards it. After looking through the back window, he mouth popped open in shock. "Is that.."

"Mm hmm." I nod. "Now help me get all this inside."

As of this moment he was full of excitement and about ready to do whatever anyone told him.

Our arms were full on the way back to his home.

"Guys! Guys, c'mere!"

One by one, his family members arrived. A little girl, a red haired woman, a red-neck man, and some older guy. All were dirty, and skinny. The woman, man, and older boy had red eyes, where as the little girl held a depressing glint in her eyes. Now I really felt bad for them.

None of them said a word. They all just stared at the objects we were holding.

"Bebe, set them down over here." Kenny told me. He motioned to a worn down table. I placed the stuff down as carefully as I could, afraid that it would break.

I felt a sense of pride when watching the McCormick family sit around the table. I walked over and began to reveal the course. Mashed potatoes, egg salad, ham, Boston cream pie, macaroni, hot dogs, sodas, and in the center was one plump turkey.

"Bona petite." I smile.

The little girl jumped up from her chair and ran over to hug me.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're very welcome."

"Bless your heart, girl." Said the woman, who I now guessed was Kenny's mother.

I watched as they began to dig in.

Kenny came over to me three full plates. Two of them must've been for him. "Let's go on the porch." He said.

So the two of us sat there on the steps just outside his front door, munching.

He turned to me. "Why would you do this?"

I shrugged. "It's Thanksgiving and, well, I wanted to give you something to be thankful for, that's all. You know, tons of food and whatever. Plus, I was bored just sitting at home."

He smirked. "Well, I definitely am thankful. Thank you."

We continued to eat in silence before he said, "You know, I've never known Bebe Stevens to be so generous."

I rolled my eyes while he laughed.

"No, seriously. Back through both elementary and middle school you were always about yourself. You, yourself, and Bebe. But now…you're like…nice."

I pretended to be hurt. "Ouch, Kenny. Geez, way to kill my good mood."

"Sorry, I just…I just hope you stay nice. Stay considerate. Because I really like the girl sitting next to me."

Funny, I felt the same way about him.

CARTMAN

"See? Was that so bad?" Red teased.

"Oh, shut up."

"Come on, admit it. You enjoyed cooking."

As much as I wanted to punch her in the face for it, she was right. I did enjoy myself in that kitchen. Me, her, and our moms. We all just joked around and taste tested. And man, was our food good.

"Ah, you're smiling." She caught me.

"Alright, fine, it was fun. What do you want? A medal?"

"No." All of a sudden, she became serious.

I knew where this was leading, but I didn't fight it. Why? Heck if I know. Before I knew it, we were both leaning in. Closer, closer. Our lips barely brushed each other before Mom came in.

"Eric, honey, I think it's getting late. Say goodbye to—oh!"

Both Red and I jumped away from each other.

"Goodness! I'm sorry."

"N-no, it's fine. Um…," Red looked from my Mom to me a couple times.

Without a second thought I snatched my coat from the counter where I had earlier put it and headed for the door.

I heard Mom thank Red and her mother for their hospitality. The last thing I saw before we pulled off was Red' face watching us from a window.

My God. She and I almost…

Ugh. What was wrong with me?

KYLE

The dinner was unbelievably awkward on so many levels.

I remember pulling Nichole to the side.

"_Why are parents here?"_

"_As if my dad was actually going to let me just skip out on Thanksgiving. He demanded to know where I was going, so I told him. Then my mom decided that we all should come. Now here they are!"_

_I pulled down on my hat in frustration._

"_Kyle, chill. It's just my parents. They won't do anything crazy." Her tone of voice told me that I had offended her._

"_No, it's not that. It's just…"_

"_Just what?"_

_I sighed. "You dad scares me."_

"_Why?"_

"_You said it yourself. He's really protective. I can tell that he disapproves of my family already. Did you see the look on his face."_

_Nichole pulled my face into her hands. "Kyle, calm down. Now everything's going to be fine. You'll see."_

_I nodded, not completely convinced._

_She took my hand in hers and led me to the kitchen, where my mom had already started serving the food. Just before we entered, Nichole whispered, "And if it makes you feel any better, your mom scares me."_

So the whole time we all sat and ate in utter complete quiet.

My dad or Nichole's would try to start a conversation, but it died down too quickly. Mr. Wilson held no amusement in his eyes whatsoever, and Mom just looked plain annoyed.

Ike had finished eating before anyone else, and almost immediately he ran to his room and started playing Xbox online with his friends.

I had wanted some time with Nichole, so I had to make a move. I noticed that both our plates were empty.

"Nichole, did you still want those notes?"

She looked at me confused. "Notes?"

"You know, the notes from first period. We have that test, so you asked for the notes."

Like I knew she would, Nichole caught on. "Oh yeah, the notes. Yeah, I definitely need them."

We began to get up, but stopped when Mr. Wilson cleared his throat.

"You didn't tell me you had a test coming up."

"Uh, yeah, well, I forgot."

"Well, that's not good, Nichole. Why weren't you able to get the notes yourself?"

Mrs. Wilson sighed. "William, not here." But he paid her no mind.

"I, uh, had to go to the bathroom. Yeah, you know, cramps and such."

Both of our fathers choked on their turkey. I drove the subject in a different direction. "And we have quite a lot of notes, so it's best if we go now."

Without another word from our parents—thank God—Nichole and I ran up to my bedroom and I shut the door.

We both burst into laughter.

"Cramps?"

"Oh, shut up! I didn't know what else to say."

"Well, I'll tell you this much, neither of our dads are going to want any more cranberry sauce or cherry pie."

We laughed some more. It took a while for it to die down.

"You Kyle, my dad's going to want to see the fake notes."

"Just show him some old ones. It'll work."

She smiled. "Smart move."

I smiled back. "Well thank you."

I moved over to my computer and played some music from my playlist. The first thing to come on was A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song! It's so amazing!" squealed Nichole. She sang along with the lyrics.

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might_

_End up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most_

'_Cause you are my heaven_

"Whoa."

She stopped a looked at me. "What?"

"You have an amazing voice."

She gave a slight blush.

In the heat of the moment, I stuck out my hand. She only looked at it.

"Come on," I encouraged.

Nichole then took my hand, and I pulled her close to me. My began dancing, moving in sync with the song.

_I don't want to waste the weekend_

_If you don't love me, pretend_

_A few more hours_

_Then it's time to go_

For the first time, my mind felt clear. Empty. Nichole leaned into me as we swayed around my bedroom.

_But still I can't let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't see what you don't need, from me_

_Just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might_

_End up together_

I barely noticed Ike shouting next-door. I twirled the girl before me. Never has it felt so good.

_Misplaced trust and old friends_

_Never counting regrets_

_By the grace of God, I do not rest at all_

_And New England as the leaves change_

_The last excuse that I'll claim_

_I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl_

I couldn't help but feel as if this song resembled us somehow. It was almost as if it were telling our story. No, it _was_ telling our story.

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore, no, no_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore, no, no_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_Nooo_

_Noo—_

"Nichole, your parents are ready to leave."

My dad scared the crap out of us. I stumbled and ended up slamming my back against the wall while Nichole went tripping the other way onto my bed. She quickly bounced right back up and steadily stood.

"Oh, um, okay. Thank you, Mr. Broflovski, for have us over." She looked over her shoulder as she left. "Bye, Kyle."

I meekly waved goodbye.

Once Nichole's footsteps could no longer be heard my dad chuckled.

"What?"

"Those were some notes." He then left my room and closed my door behind him.

The song was just now ending.

'_Cause you are my heaven_

I watch as Nichole and her parents' car disappeared.

_You are my heaven_

**Alright, well there you go. I really enjoyed myself with this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it, too. R and R!**


	9. Winter Break

**Hello there! Welcome to another chapter! I've been sucky when it comes to updating, and I apologize. Access to a device with both Microsoft Word and Internet is not easy to get right now. The one I'm using to make this chapter is extremely crappy.**

**Warning: My mom was cleaning my room while I was out, and she threw away some of my notebooks. Why is that such a big deal? Well, those notebooks contained all of my planned out chapters I had for not only this fanfic, but others. All of my work is gone, so I have to wing this as best as I can. Sorry.**

**Okay, onward! **

WINTER BREAK

_If I could only have you near_

_To breathe a sigh or two_

_I would be happy just to hold the hands I love_

_On this winter's night with you_

_Song for a Winter's Night_

_Gordon Lightfoot_

STAN

"So where are you guys going again?" Shelley asked me. She had come home for winter break, much to our parents' delight. Currently, my sister was assisting mom in making some winter sweets. Cookies, cupcakes, and all that jazz. I had just come home from school and found her here in the kitchen making batter.

"We're going to Stark's Pond to hang out." I tell her as I pull my hat onto my head.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Everybody."

"What are you gonna do there?"

"I don't know. Skate, talk. Look, why do you need to know?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation, Stan, yeesh."

I packed my skates into my bag. "Well stop. It's annoying. You know, I might actually prefer the old Shelley. The one who would beat me up whenever she needed to let off steam, or just because she could."

"Oh, really? Who's to say that I'm not trying to literally kill you with kindness?"

I laughed at the joke. At least I hoped that it was a joke. "In that case, it's working."

"That's it. Get out of here, turd, if you know what's good for you."

I gave her a cocky grin as I began to walk out the door. "Now that's the Shelley I know."

"You won't be laughing when I eat your share of the pastries. Don't think I won't!"

That became the end of our little chat once I closed the door. I began to walk away from the house—quick, too. We were joking and all, but I got the feeling that if I lingered around long enough, she'd have the chance to throw something really hard at my back. Didn't want that.

The walk to Stark's Pond wouldn't take too long. And after you do it tons of times, it didn't really bother you. With this given free time, I reflected on Thanksgiving. Overall, it wasn't too bad. It was great to just joke around with my family all together. Yes, it did suck that grandpa wasn't there, but that's okay, I guess.

On a more upbeat note, my buddy Kyle finally made a move! When he told me what went down, I was speechless. I mean, it was a little too mushy for me, but at least it's better than shy small talk.

Apparently, Kyle wasn't the only one getting some love. Butters and his lady friend—Liz, was it?—had hung out at the local park. They spent their whole time just playing around and getting to know each other.

Then there was Kenny. I thought what Bebe did was pretty cool of her. I could only imagine the look on Kenny and his family's faces when they saw all that food. I find the way he spent his Thanksgiving the most touching.

That doesn't mean that I don't care for Cartman's story, though I find it hard to believe. I mean, it's already impossible that any girl would even think of kissing him, let alone Red. Either she's actually into him—for some strange reason—or the girl does drugs. A lot.

Ah, Stark's Pond. A quite popular hangout, and not just among us teens. Even as kids we loved coming here. Heck, even our parents make a trip here every once in a while. When I got there, it was just as I had expected. Numerous kids—from freshmen to seniors—were on the ice. It didn't matter whether or not they could actually skate, they were having a blast. Some were just getting here, like me. Others mingled away from the action on the frozen water.

If there was ever a place to loiter around when on Winter Break, it was definitely here.

"Stan, over here!" the voice of my girlfriend called me over.

There she was. Wendy was skating her way off the ice, towards me. In her left hands was someone else's right one. Trailing behind her was that guy from Bebe's party, Nathan.

Crap. There was that green-eyed monster taking over again. He and I have had enough run-ins already. It didn't necessarily begin after the Halloween party. It was just suspicion. I took Nathan as some guy who was only after Wends because he met her alone at a party. You know, you get a little drunk and you see a pretty, single girl across the room and all of a sudden you're hooked. Then you find out that she has a _boyfriend_. You get over it eventually and chase after the next beauty that walks by.

That's not the case with Nathan obviously. Ever since the party, he and Wendy have started walking together to their chemistry class. And at the end of the school day, he would hang around their locker and chat with her—until I show up to take her home at times. Then their conversations stop immediately. I've even asked Wendy what they were about a couple times. She'd tell me that they were nothing, that they probably not even interest me. But little did she know that I noticed the smiles and giggles she tried to hide. I felt a lot like a third wheel. I think that's how I'll probably feel this time.

"You made it!" Wendy gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Stan." Nathan greeted me casually.

I gave my all trying to give a straight smile. "Nathan, what's up?"

"Nothin' but the sky."

Wendy chuckled some. Unbelievable.

"Nathan and I were just talking about how great it feels to be out of school for a while. Chemistry is killing us!" she told me.

Nathan said, "It might just be my toughest class."

"Hm. Well, good thing it's Winter Break, right?" I turned my attention back onto Wendy. "So why don't we make the best of it." I smirked and raised an eyebrow, a look that drove her crazy every time I did it.

She smiled back at me and brought her face closer to mine. "What a good idea."

I was about to suggest that we hit the ice, but Nathan just _had_ to ruin the moment.

"Oh! Wendy, listen. Me and a few others are going to a Winter Fair on Sunday. Want to come along?"

Is the dude serious? Did he really just ask my girlfriend out right in front of me?

Wendy glanced at me and worry crossed her face. "Uh…I'll think about it, okay?"

Nathan nodded with a big grin and waved good-bye, heading back towards some friends.

"Stan…" she said to me in a warning tone. I already knew what she was about to say.

"Well, can you blame me? The guy just asked you out on a date!"

She sighed. "It's not a _date_. Not if his friends are there."

I raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Seriously?"

"Okay, I'll admit that was a naïve thing to say. But come on, Stan, we're only friends. I can have guy friends. And, plus, now you know how I feel about Kirsten."

"What?" What was _that _supposed to mean?

"Nothing. Look, don't worry Nathan. Let's go have fun." Wendy pulled me towards the ice with a flirtatious look in her eye. How could I resist that?

I gave a smile of surrender and began to relax. This was a party after all.

**CRAIG**

"Can you at least _attempt_ to enjoy yourself? This is supposed to be fun." Tweek sighed with frustration.

"Listen, I have too much on my mind right now, okay? Why don't you just go off somewhere? You've been good at that lately."

He looked as if he wanted to protest against that, but he only sighed again. This time in defeat. "Forget it, Craig." He then went away.

Token, who was standing by us, shook his head. "What's going on with you, man?"

"What are talking about?"

"Your attitude. It's been…worse than usual."

I snorted. "Shouldn't you be chasing after your ex or something? I heard Broflovski made a smooth move on her over Thanksgiving."

I could tell that hurt his pride somewhat.

"I'm just trying to be a friend, Craig. Tweek, too."

"You want to be a friend? Leave me be. Whatever my problem may be, I don't need you guys prying your way into it. Not that I have a problem."

Token gave up and put on his skates. Before leaving, he turned and told me, "You can't keep pushing people away, man."

"Right," I mumble nonchalantly.

These guys don't get it. Their holidays were just peachy. Tweek met up with a friend—not that he told me who. Token spent his time helping his dad hold back his grandmother from mauling his mom. Clyde took in that weird chick he has mixed feelings about.

But me? I was hiding out in my room. I was comforting my little sister. I didn't get a family feast. My dinner was a pack of Raman Noodles.

My "friends"—they just don't get it. But, then again, with the way I've been acting, what's to get?

**BEBE**

"Ever thought of becoming a professional ice skater?" Kenny asked.

"Me? A professional ice skater?"

"You're really good."

I felt a blush coming on, but did my best to hold it back.

"So, got any plans for tonight?" he asked.

"Oh! I, um, I'm not really sure. I may rent a movie. Maybe hang out with Wendy, y'know, if she's away from Stan long enough. Though Red may be available—"

Kenny skated in front of me, causing me to stop in our tracks.

"How about coming with me someplace? I want to show you something."

"Oh really? And what would that be."

"Just something I find pretty cool. would that be."

"Just something I find pretty cool. You in?"

I pretended to think about it, but really, my mind screamed, "ABSOLUTELY!"

I casually said, "I guess I'm am."

"Cool." He gave a smile that broke my restraint against my blushing. No way was I gonna let him see my cheeks turn red. I made some lame excuse and said that I was going to tell Wendy that I was busy or something.

I made it off the ice and out of Kenny's sight. I needed to catch my breath. A thought then popped into my head. I couldn't be falling for Kenny McCormick, could I? No. No way. I've never known myself to fall for anyone? I mean, that's the only reason I associate with Justin. Just the pleasure of having a boy toy.

"Stevens!" Speak of the devil…

I turned, meeting the gaze of none other than my boy toy himself.

"What are you doing hanging around by yourself?" he asked. Cockiness in his eyes.

"Minding my own business. Why don't you do the same?"

He placed a hand over his heart and grimaced dramatically. "Ouch! That hurts, B. I was only showing genuine concern for a dear friend."

"I'm sorry, did you just say that we're _friends_?"

"Well, I thought we were something along those lines." I could sense some truth behind Justin's words. Could he actually believe we could be more than make-out partners?

I cut to the chase. "What do you want, Justin?"

He looked me in the eyes, and seemed to be in deep thought. Finally he said, "I want you to ditch with me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Let's go. Somewhere. Anywhere. Let's just leave."

Was he serious? There was no humor in his voice, so he wasn't joking.

"Justin…"

"Bebe come on. Like there's anything around here that's better for you to do."

Was there? I used my eyes to search for Kenny. He apparently was chatting with a couple of friends, probably waiting for me to come back. If I went with Justin…we wouldn't be gone that long, right? And even if we were, Kenny wouldn't be alone. He'd find someone to hang with easily. He was _Kenny_.

I faced Justin, who was waiting for my answer.

Thinking this over, I nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

**CARTMAN**

Kyle looked about ready to swing at me. "Shut up, you stupid tub of lard!"

I continued to mock him. "A slow dance in your bedroom? Really? That's so gay!"

He groaned. "Why, oh why, did you have to be in the room when I told Stan?"

I laughed loud and hard. The Jew's short temper to too easy to put to use. His face would get all red, his eyes would spark with anger, his teeth would grit together. It was all too funny!

"And WHY am I even standing here with you?!"

"Oh, I know the answer to that! Because Stan's too busy following Wendy around like a love sick puppy."

Kyle grunted, almost as if he agreed. Strange, I was expecting him to jump me for that one.

"Kyle, hey!" Oh, God is being too good to me. Rushing towards us was Nichole. Lovely, lovely Nichole. I flashed an evil smirk, Kyle catching sight of it. He knew what coming.

"Well, hello there, Nichole!" I greeted.

"Oh…hey Cartman."

Kyle jumped in. "Hey, Nichole. Wow, the ice sure looks good! Why don't we—"

"Oh, Nichole! How far would you guys say you got on Thanksgiving?"

"What?"

Kyle glared at me. "Shut up!" He growled.

"I'm only curious. Did you and he go all the way? Was it as good as he described?"

The cool air grew very tense. Nichole had a shocked expression, her eyes darting from me to Kyle in confusion. But finally, she picked up what I put down, and gave an icy glare at Kyle.

"Unbelievable." She muttered before storming off.

"Nichole, wait!" Kyle sighed in frustration as I chuckled with satisfaction. Turning onto me, he seemed torn with either chasing after her, or punching the crap out of me. Eventually he gave in and ran after Nichole.

Why was it so easy to screw with that boy?

Out of nowhere, something cold and slightly hard hit the back of my head.

"Hey! Who's the douche that threw that?"

Red, who was a few feet away from me, giggled and raised her hand. "Guilty as charged." She then threw another at my face. Oh, this girl wants war. I'll give her war.

I charged, picking up as much snow as I could and balled it up. Red was already running away, constantly laughing.

When I was sure my aim was locked on her, I threw the snowball hard. I thought it would hit her in the back of her red head, but instead it hit some buff dude on the side of his face. Crap.

"What the…?!" he searched for the source and his eyes landed on me. Crap, crap, crap!

Before I knew it, his fist connected with my face, and I was tossing and turning in the snow, cradling my nose, which better not had been broken.

My actual target appeared before me, a smile on her face. "Epic fail."

That girl, that girl…

**CLYDE**

It felt incredibly good to just smile again. Especially with Sam. After I took her home, Gretchen almost immediately sided with me in aiding her. We made Sam take a hot bath, letting her borrow some of Gretchen's clothes (Gretchen's a petite woman, so they weren't too big for her). After our Thanksgiving feast was prepared, I made sure her plate was full. Not only that, but that she ate every last bite. I let her sleep in my bed, and I slept on the couch.

No matter how hard Gretchen and I pushed, Sam wouldn't give an explanation as to why she was on the streets. Obviously, she was homeless, but she wouldn't tell us why. After confronting my dad about it, Sam was allowed to stay with us as long as necessary. It also helped that he had a soft spot for her when she was a younger and would come over.

When she found out, she claimed that it was too much for us to give. She didn't want to be burden, or whatever it was that she said. But refused to let her walk out the door and roam the streets again. Not gonna happen. Eventually she caved in.

And no, we still didn't talk about the kiss. I was kind of hoping that she would bring it up. I didn't want mention it at the wrong moment.

"I have no idea how to ice skate." She told me when we arrived.

"At all?" she solemnly shook her head. "Well, now's a good time to learn. Come on, I'll teach you."

"Are you sure? You don't have to waist the time you could be spending on your friends on me, Clyde. You've been kind enough."

"Oh no. You are going to have fun, Samantha, I mean it."

She scrunched up her nose at the sound of her full name. She always hated it when I called her that, but it was the only way for her to know that I meant business.

"Fine. But, look!" she pointed to her leather boot clad feet. "I don't even have skates!"

Crap, that was true. Just then an idea popped into my head.

"Wait here." I told her.

About a yard or two away was Heidi and company. They weren't on the ice, only gossiping and giggling about Justin Bieber. Ugh. I knew they wouldn't be skating anytime soon, so I snuck over and stealthy took a pair of skates from the group.

Coming back, I found Sam with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "You did not just do that."

"Oh, don't judge me. Those girls are totally oblivious to almost everything. I swear, they were smarter in elementary school."

Sam snorted a little, making me smile.

Luckily the skates fit well, and I had her hands gripped in mine and led her towards the sturdy frozen water.

After multiple falls, a lot of wobbling, and a small bruise on her hand, Sam was a least able to take a few strides. Of course, I had to hold her hand to help her keep balance, but I wasn't complaining.

She and I eventually made our way back to our back-packs. Digging through them, we brought out our bags of chips to munch on.

"Now tell me, was that so bad?"

She sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'll admit it. That was fun. Even if I still can't skate to save my life." We both laughed.

"Hey, don't feel intimidated. I've had more practice."

"Ha ha, I bet."

A silence fell upon us. Only the sound of our chewing and the others around us was heard. Maybe now wouldn't have been too bad of a time to mention that kiss. But before I said anything, one of the girls from Heidi's group, Millie, pointed at us and exclaimed, "Hey! Those are my skates!"

Of course she would've been able to tell from her distance, seeing that the skate were a blinding neon pink. Regardless, Sam and I shared a look saying: Time to bounce!

She kicked off the skates. We grabbed our belongings and ran.

**KYLE**

"Nichole, just listen for a minute."

"Kyle, how could you? Ugh, you boys! You're all the same! I mean, seriously? Why would you tell your friends—Cartman, especially—that we had sex?!"

"Nichole! I didn't! First off, I only told Stan of what actually happened. And you can't judge me for that because you girls do the same. And second, like I would ever—ever!—tell _Cartman _of all people!"Crap, did I just yell at her?

She thought it over for a moment a sighed. "Kyle…just..." She avoided looking at me. "Ok. My bad."

Glad that was over with. "So, wanna go skate or something?"

She gave a small smile, but said, "Actually, I should head home." She left without another word.

Argh! I am going to kill Cartman!

Across from where I stood, I saw Stan and Wendy, happy and care-free. Of course. God, everything came easy for him, and he didn't even know it.

I looked away and watched as Nichole disappeared from the party.

**BUTTERS**

"These snow cones are really good." Liz said.

"I agree. Mmm, blue raspberry."

"I know right! Blue raspberry is my favorite flavor!"

I smiled. Another thing we had in common. Liz and I have been getting along great these few months. She was a pretty cool girl. She nice, patient, and was really adorable when she blushed, even though she finds it completely embarrassing.

"Dare me to eat this and skate at the same time?" she said.

I gave a cocky grin. "Alright, you're on. How about this: you pull it off, and I'll but all your school lunches for a week. If you can't, it's the other way around."

"Deal." We shook on it and Liz headed towards the frozen pond.

With every stride she took, she took a lick of her snow cone. As impressed as I was, I was sort of hoping that she would drop the cone. I would honor my end of the deal, but whether I actually had the money was beyond me. Yeah, I should have thought it through more.

She skated her way back towards me, looking as triumphant as ever. But in her last step, she stumbled, and the blue treat flew from her hands…and into my eyes.

"Ah! Oh, geez! OW!"

"Leo! Shoot, I'm so sorry!"

**BEBE**

Crap, crap, crap! I was late—so late! Kenny texted me saying to meet him just outside of the woods at seven. It was nearly eight. I completely forgot I made plans with him!

While with Justin, he took me to a club. There, we made out—a lot. But we also had fun. We talked. We laughed. We danced. We even shared a few secrets. How did we manage to get in? Justin knew a guy who was able to hook us up. Pretty impressive, if you ask me.

But now wasn't the time think about all that. I was running as fast as I could, which wasn't too fast considering I was wearing ankle boot heels in the snow. Any faster and I may just break my ankle. Then I'd have a bigger problem.

_Almost there_, I thought. Up ahead I saw the shadows of trees. I knew I was close. Within a minute or two, I made it. Thank goodness.

I looked around, but found not blonde haired boy around. Taking out my phone and glancing at the time, it was eight o' six. I was over a freaking hour late! Oh, Kenny must be pissed. I just stood him up!

"Bebe?" a voice said behind me. I turned. Kenny.

I was just waiting to hear it. The disappointment, the yelling. I didn't see anything in his expression that read "angry". But maybe he was holding it down, trying to keep calm.

"Huh. I thought you would never show. I was just about to head out, Stevens."

"Jesus, Kenny, I'm sorry. I got caught up in something. I didn't mean keep you waiting."

"What was it?"

"What?"

"You said you were busy with something. Obviously it must've been important for you to have left the party and show up late. What was it?"

Dang it! I always forget that he's smarter than I give him credit for.

"Erm…family issues. Y'know? Stuff at home. It's pretty complicated."

"Oh." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine." I can't believe how I'm just lying to his face right now. "On the bright side, I 'm here, right? So whatever we're gonna do…let's do it."

He gave a small smile and nodded. "Come with me."

He walked into the dark woods, I pursued.

In order to keep up with one another, we held hands. Thank God it was dark, it didn't want him to see how red in the face I was getting. My heart was beating a little faster, too.

_Bebe, keep your cool. This isn't romantic in any way! You two are just friends._

After what felt like forever, we made it to a narrow path. Strange, because I've been through these woods quite a few times, and I've never seen any paths.

Kenny put his index finger in the air and waited. When a breeze picked up, he fished a match out of his pocket, lit it, and lit two candles parallel from each other. I didn't even notice them there. The breeze flew the embers onto a pair of candles behind them, lighting them up as well. This continued, and soon there were two separate rows of candles lit in the winter night. It was beautiful. Breathtaking actually. The candles lit the path, which led to one incredible looking tree house. A small iced-over pond was on the right of it. The warm glow of the candles reflected over the ice in a gorgeous way.

"Oh my…Kenny…wow."

"Like it? Yeah, it's something."

"What is this place?" I said in awe.

"Well, back when I was kid, I would run away from home. The hunger, my parents' constant drinking, it all just got to me, you know? I'd come out here in the daytime or the nighttime. It's quiet, and I could get away from my problems. One day, I was freezing out here, but I didn't want to go home. And I didn't want to go to any of my friends' houses. I didn't want to seem pathetic. Fortunately, this couple was having a romantic picnic, and when they left, they forgot one of their lit candles. It was the one of the new ones that just came out. You know, the ones that last for days and were reusable. I sat by it, in this very area. After that, I fell in love with those candles. So I used whatever money I could find and bought all of these. And then I thought, why stop there. So I built the tree house. Made it nice and large and sturdy for when I would get older and come by so it would still hold me. This place became my sanctuary. Other people went to church or a friend's home for comfort. I came here."

He looked at me, but I said nothing. He chuckled slightly. "I know what you're thinking. This is over the top. Gay, even. That's why I didn't Stan, Kyle, or Cartman."

"Actually, I think it's wonderful, Kenny."

His smile was full of happiness. Probably because I understood him, and didn't judge.

"After you." He gestured to the tree house.

I giggled. "Such a gentleman."

**R and R, please!**


	10. Winter Break Part 2

**Hello! Guys, thanks so much! I loved the reviews I received, and I loved how so many of you favorite my story! I'm in an extremely good mood. Not only because of the wonderful support have you all given me, but the fact that ELI AND CLARE FINALLY DID IT! Also, the third season of Teen Wolf is going better than I expected. I'm just so happy, words cannot explain it. So I decided that in return for the love of Glory Days, I update sooner than expected. I will try to do this more frequently because you guys deserve it! Enjoy!**

**Note: This chapter and the next still take place during Winter Break. Basically, this chapter will be mainly in the girls' perspectives.**

WINTER BREAK PART 2

_She makes it look easy_

_In control completely_

_She'll get the best of you_

_Every single time_

_Never Underestimate a Girl_

_Vanessa Hudgens_

**WENDY**

"_Oh, Nathan's here. Got to go, Stan."_

"_Wait. He knows where you live?"_

"_Yeah. It's a small town."_

"_Wendy…"_

"_Stan, will you just relax? Geez. We are going to a fair. His friends are going to be there—"_

"_Are they all guys?"_

"_What?"_

"_Are his friends all guys. If so, I'm not too sure about this."_

"_Stan! First off, no, they are not all guys—not that it's any of your business. Also, I can take care of myself. And you're kind of being hypocritical, I mean, if it was your and your friends—who are all guys—you would have no problem with it."_

"_Exactly. _Me _and the people I've known my whole life."_

"_This conversation is over. Bye."_

That was the last conversation I had with Stan before coming to the Winter Fair. I didn't bother to end the phone call with "I love you" as I usually did. I was way too mad. He was overreacting, not to mention being unfair. Nathan asks me to hang out, obviously as friends, but when Kirsten Aiden downright flirts with him and I voice my discomfort with it, he brushes it off. The nerve.

It wouldn't matter how angry either of us are right now, though. If I know Stan and me, I know we'll make up for our little dispute by tonight. But for right now, I won't think about it. Right now, I will enjoy myself, because this fair is actually fun.

"Bumper cars!" one of Nathan's friends, Georgia, exclaimed. The group began heading in the direction she pointed.

"C'mon Wendy!" Nathan waved me over.

With a smile on my face, I joined them.

Once we were all strapped in, the fun had begun. My hands gripped the steering wheel and I turned rapidly. I did my best to avoid getting hit (not to much avail), and I even managed drive into some of them. Taking my blue car backwards, I accidently bump into a red one.

"Whoa!" Benny, Nathan's best friend, crashed into the railing holding all of us in. "Oh, I'm gonna get you for that one, Testaburger!"

Before he could ram his car into me, Nathan knocked himself into him.

He flashed me a smile. "Consider yourself saved."

I returned the favor. Dramatically, I swooned. "Oh, my hero!"

The moment didn't last long when Benny slammed Nathan back. We all laughed.

Once the bumper cars were done, we split up.

Benny, Georgia, Nathan and I made our way to the hot chocolate stand. It was crazy cold out here!

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Benny and Georgia holding hands. So they're a couple?

I felt a small pang of heartache. It wasn't that I wanted to have Stan by side in all this fun, but at least someone I'm close to. Don't get me wrong, Nathan's a really cool guy, and his friends a great, too. But I still felt like an outsider. It wouldn't hurt to have Bebe or Nichole here. Just someone I very familiar with.

After downing our warm beverages, Benny and Georgia went off, leaving Nathan and I alone.

"Ah, those two. I swear, I feel like a total third wheel around them most of the time, you know?" he told me.

I sighed. "I guess that's how a couple of my friends feel. When me and Stan hang around them. I guess they feel out of place."

"Yeah. It's not a fun feeling."

I didn't want this down feeling around. I tried to lighten up the mood. "Hey, at least you have me, right?"

He looked at me and grinned, showing his pearlie whites. "True. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. Thanks for inviting me."

"Ha. Yeah, I know Stan wasn't a big fan of the idea. It was written all over his face."

"Let's not talk about him."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine." I shivered as a chilly gust of winds hit us. "Gosh…" I mumbled.

"You're cold, I see." He looked behind me, a glint of an idea was seen in his eyes. "How about we give you something to warm you up?"

Before I knew it, he grabbed my hand in his and pulled me over. I saw that we were headed towards a ring toss.

Nathan slammed a dollar down on the counter and was given three rings. The rules were the same as they always have been. Throw a ring, have it land around the top of a bottle, get rewarded with a prize.

"Wish me luck." Nathan winked at me. I felt a blush coming on, though that could be from the cold.

The first toss was a miss, as the second, and the third.

"Better luck next time, buddy." The attendant told him.

"Thanks anyway, Nathan." I was about to turn away from the game, but he grabbed me hand.

"No way." Another dollar hit the counter.

The attendant raised his eyebrows and handed Nathan the rings. Nathan had a determined look in his eyes. With focused he managed to land the first toss…second toss…and third toss!

The attendant smiled and patted him on the back. "There you go, son! What'll it be?"

Nathan looked at me, then at the prizes. His eyes lit up. "That one!"

The attendant gave it to Nathan, and Nathan gave it to me. A huge, furry, stuffed German shepherd. It was so adorable! It had the cutest big brown eyes, regardless of them being plastic.

"For you, malady."

I was about to correct him on the nickname, but the rest of the gang caught up with us, telling us about this insane man breathing fire. Pretty soon, that's what we were moving to go see.

When the day was done, I was so tired. I fell onto my bed, so ready to sleep despite the fact that it was only five in the afternoon. Thanks to it being winter, the sky was darkening early. That definitely set the mood for some rest.

I knew if I fell asleep I would miss dinner. No matter, because on the way back from the fair, we stopped for pizzas. Mom would wrap up my supper for me to eat tomorrow. Also, Stan might call. Most likely to apologize for earlier, or at least see how my day went. Thing is though, I still didn't want to talk to him. I was too tired and, to be honest, still upset with him.

With all that being thought over, I threw off my coat and shoes, shrugged under the covers, and closed my eyes. My arms were wrapped around the stuffed dog I received from Nathan.

His name was now Beast. Nathan and I debated it during the ride back.

"_Beast?"_

"_Yeah. You know, because he's like a furry beast."_

_I laughed. "An adorable furry beast."_

_Benny looked at us with concern. "Are you guys actually talking about what to name a _toy_?"_

_Nathan gasped and placed his hands firmly on Beast's ears. "You didn't just hear that, buddy. He's just jealous."_

_This caused the gang to crack up._

I giggled at the memory.

Before I drifted off, I thought back to when Nathan gave me the cute prize. He meant what he said in a playful way, right? Of course he did, because Nathan wouldn't have romantic interests in me.

We're just friends. We are.

**NICHOLE**

"How about this?" I held up a floral top to my chest.

The girls looked it over.

"Hmm, maybe something darker." Bebe suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I set it back on the rack.

Red, Bebe, Liz, and I decided to make plans and go to the mall. It was the perfect time, seeing that we all had some spare time. Liz had become closer to us, mainly during lunch where she and Butters would sit with us. As for Red, she was basically reuniting with Bebe and I. We wouldn't brought Wendy along, but she already had plans.

"So, Bebe, where'd you go last Friday? At the party? I didn't see you anywhere." I asked.

"Oh, uh, my mom needed me. She's so stupid, I mean, she needed help deciding what to feed our fish. Tuna or salmon."

"Oh my goodness, again?" questioned Red.

"Wow, just…wow." Liz was surprised by this. She didn't know Mrs. Stevens like we did.

"Change of subject." Bebe declared. "Nichole, how are things between you and Kyle, hm?"

Red perked up. "Oh yes, do tell."

Sighing I told them, "Guys, come on. Kyle and I are really good friends. That's it, that's all."

"But you want to be more."

I was going to shoot down Red's accusation, but I had to be honest with myself. Did I want to be more than friends with Kyle. It's been months since the confrontation with Token, and things are still awkward between us. And even if I did want to date Kyle, did he want to date me? And what would my dad say?

"Okay, okay, let's lay off the Kyle topic with Nichole." Liz came to my rescue, thank goodness.

"Oh, really? How about the "Leo" topic?" challenged Bebe.

Liz blushed. "What are you talking about. Leo's just nice, that's all."

I couldn't help but say, "Honestly Liz, it's pretty easy to tell you're into him. And he's Butters, it shouldn't be too hard to tell him how you feel."

Red nodded. "Yes, that's true. Butters is, like, one of the easiest people to talk to."

"How about we not talk about boys at all? This is a _girls' _outing after all."

"Liz is right. Let's drop it." I picked up a darker version of the top I had before. "So this one then?"

**CALLIE**

Most of the kids are really enjoying their break. Skiing, family vacations, snowball fights scheduled before dark. I've always been envious of those kids. They were normal. Well, as normal as they could be in this town. It's more than I can say for me. I don't try to be jumpy and paranoid all the time. But I am. It's just how I was born.

But my dad doesn't see it that way. He thinks I do it on purpose, to embarrass him in front of his colleagues. That's why he incarcerated me to my room. He doesn't want to have his crazy daughter disturbing the big meeting taking place downstairs.

Marnie, my step-mom, has come up here constantly, trying to offer some company. I'd rather be left alone.

Oh, if only I could talk like I think. My thoughts don't stutter. They don't fear that the world is after them, at least not now_. Or is it? I mean, you can't trust people nowadays, can you? No, of course not! God, that "meeting" is probably just a bunch of people threatening to kill me off—_

I reached for my mug of coffee and took a sip. Ahh, much better. See what I mean? Normal kids don't have to worry about things like this going through their head.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

It was one of our maids, Linda. "There's a young man asking for you, Callie."

My eyes widened. I began to remove myself from my sitting position on my bed, but Linda told me not to bother. She'd send him up so dad and his friends wouldn't be disturbed.

A few minutes, in came Tweek Tweak. His timing has never been more great.

"Hey." He greeted while closing the door behind him.

"Hi, Tweek." I patted a spot on my bed, beckoning him to sit.

He did. "So what's happening down there?"

"Ugh, just another one of my father's impotant meetings." I said with a pinch of disgust.

He nodded, and looked around my room. "Your house is huge. And your room suits you well."

The walls were red, many posters of bands and quotes littering them.

Despite my jittery condition, I had a punk persona.

"Ha, thanks. So what brings you by?"

"Well, everyone had plans. I wanted to make some with Craig, but he wouldn't even answer the phone." He sighed. "God, Callie, I don't know what's up with him. He won't even talk to me. Not really. And I'm his best friend. Or at least I'm suppose to be." Tweek's breathing began to go faster. "Uh oh."

I quickly handed him my mug and he took a few swallows.

He smiled and handed it back to me. "Thanks."

"No problem."

His expression became solemn again. "I'm just worried about him."

I patted him on the back. "And it's good that you are. You're a really good friend."

Again, he smiled and thanked me. A silence fell over us.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Want to listen to some CD's?"

He grinned at me. Another thing we had in common was music. It was a big part of our lives. Tweek once even told me he had just got a guitar from his uncle during one of his visits last month. Last week he came by demonstrate.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to tell Craig. Obvious reasons.

I popped in a CD from The Fray and lied on my bed next to Tweek. At some points we would sing along with the lyrics, and laugh when one of us messed up.

I'm glad he's here, that's for sure.

**SAM**

"I can't believe this movie still makes me laugh. Dumb and Dumber is awesome!"

Clyde nodded, his mouth full of popcorn.

His dad and Gretchen were out on a date, leaving the two of us alone to just kick back and watch movies.

The credits began to role and moved to put in another film.

"What's next?" I scanned the titles. "The Last Airbender?"

Clyde's eyes widened. "Don't you dare put that disgrace in!"

"Whoa, whoa, touchy. What's wrong with it?"

"Everything!"

"Then why do you have it?"

He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Too make fun of it, duh!"

I laughed at his response.

"Laugh all you want, I just spared you from a life time of regret and anger."

"Whatever. Death at a Funeral?"

"Yes!"

I put the movie in and reclaimed my spot next to Clyde on the sofa.

"I really glad we're doing this y'know."

I gave him a questioning look.

He explained, "This is the most relaxed I've ever seen you. It's good."

I smiled up at him. "Yeah. It is, isn't it?"

I leaned in a little closer to him, enjoying the moment.

I've missed my best friend so much, he has no idea.

I reached my hand into the bowl of popcorn—only to find it empty.

"Dang it, Clyde!"

**Well, there it is. Personally, I liked typing it, so I hope you like reading it. Bon voyage! **


	11. Merry Christmas

**Another chapter! Just saw Monsters University (twice) and loved it! I had some spare time, so I decided to dedicate it to this fanfic. Hope it's good.**

**PS: I'm not too knowledgeable about Jews, nor do I know much about college kids and when they visit home, so excuse me if I'm off.**

MERRY CHRISTMAS

_Everyone's gathering around the fire_

_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July_

_I should be chilling with my folks,_

_I know_

_But Imma be under the mistletoe_

_Mistletoe_

_Justin Bieber_

**KYLE**

It's Christmas, just about everyone's favorite time of the year, and for so many reasons. Presents. Family interaction. The birth of Jesus.

But while all my friends are enjoying the holiday, me and my family are not. Obvious reasons, I mean, I even sang a song about it once. In time I learned to except it, though it sometimes irks me. I can't make plans with anybody, so I'm stuck in my house, completely bored.

Maybe I shouldn't be complaining so much. It's only one day, how bored could I get? I have TV, though their probably showing all Christmas specials. Well, I've always got my iPod. Then again, I don't have that many songs on there, especially not to listen for the whole day. Okay, maybe I'll take a nap. But I'm not tired enough.

Crap, what am I gonna do? Ike was over at Reuben's (who also didn't celebrate Christmas), and my parents were grocery shopping. Knowing how particular my mom can be, they would be out for quite some time.

After a minute or two of brainstorming, and idea comes to mind. I grab my orange coat, green ushanka, and house keys. I yank on a pair of boots and head outside, locking the door behind me. My decision was to venture around town.

**STAN**

My morning had started off awesome. I woke up to the amazing smell of Mom cooking a big breakfast—which was delicious!—and as soon as everyone's plate was cleared, we went straight to the presents.

"Alright, who wants to go first?"

Dad raised his hand and waved it frantically. "Ooh, me! Me, Sharon, me!"

Mom sighed. "Randy, why don't we let one of the ki—"

"It's fine, Mom. Let him go." Shelley rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Go ahead." Mom turned on the video camera and began recording.

Tearing through the wrapping, Dad discovers his first present to be…Oh, really?!

A Margaritaville-Brand mixer. _Another _Margaritaville-Brand mixer. WTF, not again!

"No way! This is the best present ever! Thanks, Shelley!"

Shelley?! I turned and gave my sister and icy glare. She grinned back at me. She knows exactly what she's done.

Cutting our stare-down short, my sister picked up another gift. "Me next. Aww, it's from you Stan."

Crap, I just remembered what I got her. I regret doing so.

She opens it and gasps, "Are these what I think they are?"

Mom looked over. "Oh my gosh, Shelley. Those are the shoes you've been wanting for months. Stan, sweetheart, how kind of you!"

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled. "Now you go, mom."

She passed the camera off to Shelley, and opened her gift, which was also from me.

"A necklace?" she asked with a smile. "Any particular reason?"

I shrugged. "I overheard you talking about how you need a necklace to match that new dress you bought."

"Oh, Stanley! Such a sweet boy." she rushed over and hugged me. I swear, there will never be a time where mom won't baby me. I noticed Shelley _and_ dad chuckling. Ugh.

It was my turn, and my gift was from my Uncle Jimbo. A letter was attached to it:

_Dear Stan,_

_Here's a little something from me to you. Your getting older, becoming a man now. You kids sure do grow up fast. Anyway, I thought you'd like this. Use it responsibly._

_Love, _

_Uncle Jimbo_

I read this out loud for my family to hear. My dad and I shared a look. We both know Uncle Jimbo added to part about being responsible just in case my mom read it.

"Well, let's see it." Shelley urged.

I took the wrapping of the skinny box and opened the lid to it.

"Oh, sweet!"

"Wow."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Dear lord!"

Inside was a big, black shotgun. Awesome, right? God, I have the coolest uncle!

"Holy crap! Ah, wait 'til I tell the guys! He even loaded it for me! This is so cool, I have to try it out!"

Before I could speed outside, my mother ripped the weapon out of my arms.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Randy, how could your brother give our son something so dangerous?!" She didn't let him answer. "I'm going to give him a call right now!" Mom stormed into the kitchen to get the phone.

I cursed under my breath. What'd I tell you? The woman baby's me endlessly.

**CLYDE**

Gretchen had taken Sam with her to buy the ingredients for our Christmas dinner. This was the perfect opportunity to put my plan to action.

Throughout winter break, Sam and I had done a little catching up. I told her about all that I did back in South Park Elementary and middle school. She didn't share much of what she had been doing all those years, no surprise. We reminisced about all the things we did together back during our play dates. While doing so, she let happened to mention an old beloved possession of hers.

That's what I was up to now. Currently, I stood in front of her family's former home. Her parents moved out of it a couple weeks after her disappearance. No one moved into it, though. Not since then.

The house did have a creepy, eerie feeling going running through it. Kind of made me question if I really wanted to go in there. But I remembered, this was for Sam. I had to do this. This was probably illegal though, trespassing onto a property that's not your own.

My feet made crunching sounds in the snow as I made my way toward the home. I almost considered knocking on the door when I reached it, but face-palmed at my own stupidity. Of course no one would answer. But that didn't mean the door would be open. I gripped the knob, turned and pushed in, the door creaking as it moved. Okay, I stand corrected.

With each step I took deeper into the dark house, my paranoia grew. Seriously, I felt like I was in one of those horror movies. Any minute, some evil spirit will start moving objects and appearing in mirrors. I hope to just find the dumb object and get out of here. I find a light switch, thank goodness, but—as I should have known—it didn't work. Fan-freaking-tastic.

I put on a brave face I begin to maneuver around the house, starting with the upstairs bedrooms. There were only two. Sam was an only child, so there were no other bedrooms other than hers and her parents. Not even a guest room.

The door to Sam's room was closed, and as I stood before it, I really didn't know if I should go inside. I just felt as if I were invading her privacy in a way. But I pushed these feelings aside I went in. It wasn't anything I expected. Sam was an energetic kid back then. The girl had a lot a spunk. But her room didn't seem to suit her. Blue was her favorite color, still is actually. So I thought that would be her wall color. Maybe a poster here or there themed with whatever seemed cool to five or six year old back then. But that's not what I saw, not even close.

The walls were white and bare, except for the few cracks in them. A dresser stood in a far corner, all dusty, the wood chipped. These was a mattress on the floor. Only a mattress.

I was confused as to whether Sam's mom and dad took her stuff with them when they left, or if it originally like this. That didn't matter, what I was looking for wasn't in her anyway.

I moved on to her parents' room, which was different. It looked like most parents bedrooms, I was just shocked to find that most of their stuff was still here. What exactly did they take with them, if anything at all? Did they even move? Not finding what I wanted, I left.

The only rooms left up here were an office and a bathroom. Not only did I not find what I wanted, but there was also not a bathroom product in sight. Can't say much of the same for the office, though. The chair, bookshelf, desk and computer, though filthy with dust, were all still there.

I came down there the stairs, and tried to living room, which was completely empty. Only the huge, midnight blue rug remained. God, I hope Sam will explain things soon, this is so freakin weird.

The kitchen was connected to the living room, as well as a backyard and its patio. No table, no chairs, but a microwave, refrigerator (no way was I going to open that, gross), a toaster, and even a couple boxes of cereal. I sighed, let down that I couldn't find it. This wasn't necessarily the last room in the house, they had a basement. But NO WAY was I going down there!

I was about to give up and leave when I suddenly heard noises. What it was exactly, I didn't know. Maybe it's just rats, hiding in the cabinets.

Wait…cabinets! Sam told me how she use to play hide-and-seek with her dad and hide in the large cabinets under the sink.

I walked over towards them, praying that I wasn't wrong and would instead find a giant rodent staring back at me. I braced myself for the worst, and threw the doors open. A big goofy grin stretched its way across my face as I gave out a breath of relief. There it was—and there wasn't a critter to be seen. I pulled it out and stood up, pretty pleased with myself. I couldn't wait to see Sam's face when she sees this.

All of my satisfaction became a shiver down my spine when I spun on my heel to leave, caught a glance out the slide doors onto the patio. Right outside, a couple feet away from the doors, a man stared back at me, his expression blank.

I stood there, frozen in fear. He looked as if he were studying me. Slowly, he made a move towards the doors, and that's when I sprinted out the house. I didn't dare look back, though I knew he was now officially after me. With Sam's possession in hand, I flew out the front door and continued running until I reached a busy street. There, I stopped to catch my breath a look around. Thank God, I couldn't see him anywhere! I was still cautious, for he could've been lurking around. I held up my guard and made a move towards home, where my dad would surely be. If worse came to worse, there was a gun he kept in a closet near his bedroom.

**NICHOLE**

I can't believe this. I just can't believe this. This is hard to believe. It's unbelievable! What's even more unbelievable about it was that it was my mom's idea!

What am I freaking out about, you may ask? It's nothing really. Only that my mom arranged for us to have Christmas dinner at the BLACK'S HOUSE. Black, as in, Token Black. I'm having Christmas dinner with at Token's house!

"_It's the perfect opportunity for the two of you to get past this barrier between the two of you. Maybe if you sit down and spend some time together, things won't be so strange between you at school. Besides, your father and I didn't even get to meet his family when you were dating."_

That was her reasoning behind this. I know my mom means well, but this is only going to make matters worse. Token and I have done quite well avoiding each other when we can. But now we'll have to sit at the same table, _with our parents_. And I know for a fact that there will be questions, one being the most dreaded, _"Why haven't the two of you gotten back together."_

Oh, this is going to be so AWKWARD!

To add to the suckiness, there is absolutely no getting out of this. Especially now that we've arrived. We were literally right outside their front door.

When me and my father refused to announce our presence, my mom shoved the peach cobbler into Dad's arms and rang the doorbell.

You know, for a second there, I almost found hope. I thought, _Maybe Token's not home. Maybe, he's out with some friends. _That was until it was Token himself that opened the door.

I could tell that he was very surprised to see me, let alone my family standing on his porch. Apparently his parents hadn't told him about our visit. Just perfect.

**CRAIG**

_Come on, Tucker. You've been a complete douche to him for months, it's the least you could do._

I sighed. My conscious was right, though—and yes, I _do_ have a conscious. I've been a jerk towards Tweek. Towards all my friends, really. And I know that I'll probably go back to being a jerk, whether I like it or not. But at this moment, I was going to be different. Or, as different as I could be.

When my bud opened the door, he looked surprised. That stung a little, seeing that I would normally visit his house. I guess I haven't been here in a while.

"Hey, man."

"Craig…hey."

There was an awkward silence between us.

_Let's get this over with._

"Listen, I know I haven't been…up to par in the friend department."

He nodded.

"I want to apologize. And, here." I held out my present for him to see. "A little something I picked up on the way here."

He took it from my hands and began to open it. I saw how his eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"You got me a new canister?"

"Well, you've had yours for quite some time. It's most likely dingy by now. And I heard that can be unhealthy, so I got you a new one. Just looking out for you, that's all."

Tweek smiled at me, something that hasn't happened in a while. Boy was I glad to see it now.

"Dude, it's freezing out there. Get in here!"

I laughed. "I thought you would never ask."

**RED**

I wince as freezing gusts of wind blow against my bare legs. Why did I decide to wear a dress, today? Seems like a stupid decision now. It's times like these that I hate living in Colorado, a state known for its low temperature. I can't wait until I graduate. I'll be aiming for a college anywhere but here, that's for sure.

"Oops, sorry." I say to a stranger after I accidently bump into them.

"No problem. Merry Christmas!" he replies with a genuine smile, which I return.

One thing about South Park: no matter how crazy things get, the residents are overall very kind-hearted. It's a small town, so you get to know almost everyone.

Within another minute, I find myself at the doorstep of the Cartman household. In my hand was the plate of sugar cookies my mom wanted me to bring over. I was more than happy to do so when first asked, but now that I'm here, I find myself weak in the knees.

If it wasn't clear at first, I admit, I have a crush on Eric Cartman. I know the general reaction my confession: _"Eric Cartman? The fat douche bag? Are you insane, on drugs, or what?" _Let me just say, I'm well aware of his reputation. He's gotten poor Butters into trouble multiple times. He's bashed on Kyle being Jewish almost every day since they first met. He made a kid eat his parents for crying out loud! And back in day, I hated that tubby jerk just about as much as everyone else. But then one day, that all changed.

_It was the last day of eighth grade, and our homeroom was having a pizza party. No one knew this, but throughout all of eighth grade, I was being bullied by a boy named Thomas Quinby. I was more excited than anyone for the school year to end. I was hoping that day would be my one good day to remember, since all the others involved my hair being pulled and my lunch money being stolen. _

_All was well, until my plate of pizza was snatched from my hands and I was pushed to the ground. Nobody noticed, not with the loud music and chit chat. Looking around the room, I could see just how occupied everyone was. Kyle, Kenny, and Butters were munching on their food, joking around. Stan and Wendy were together, as always, while Bebe was kissing some random boy. Craig and his crew were poking fun at each other. My former friends were giggling with a group of cute boys. The teacher had left us to be in the Teachers' Lounge. In front of me stood, Thomas, my plate in his hands. I was on my own._

"_What's up, little Red?" I hated it when he called me that. With a victorious grin, he took a huge bite out one of my slices._

_Then out of nowhere, a fist came flying and hit him in the face. He landed on the ground, his hands cradling his nose. The fist belonged to Eric Cartman. Now I don't remember exactly what he said to Thomas, but it had him so scared that he begged his parents for them to move out of town._

During the summer, I had seen Eric at the local park, and went over to thank him. All I got in return was an insult and a threat. I didn't let it get to me, though. I knew right then that behind all that fat and mischief, he had a heart. I just had to take the time to appeal to it.So far, I think I was doing pretty good. Eric never once mentioned what he did for me back then, and if I brought it up, he'd just pretend it never happened. I eventually dropped it, and we hadn't crossed paths since. Well, until the first day of South Park High. And as for how I got his phone number—I have my sources.

And though no one would ever believe this, I was actually attracted to him. Some of the cruel things he said was pretty funny sometimes.

So yes, I had a crush on Eric Cartman, which is why my heart started to beat a little faster when he opened the door.

"What the…Red what are you doing at my house?"

What should I say? What_ could_ I say? I felt my cheeks get red with embarrassment.

I raised the plate up to his face. "Cookies?"

**BEBE**

"Could you get that, sweetheart?" my mother asked me from the kitchen when the door bell rang.

While she was preparing Christmas dinner, dear old Dad was cooped up in his office—again. He came out of there only once, and that was to open the presents. The second that was over, he abandoned us once more to work. It seemed to be all he did these days. I barely see him, and it's not like Mom has had him all to herself, either. I slept more in his office than he did in their own bedroom.

I sigh as these thoughts ran through my mind, but regardless follow my mom's request. I'm surprised to find Kenny outside my door, a black velvet box in his hand, and on one knee. Wait…WHAT?

"Uh, Kenny? Wh-What are you doing?"

He took in a deep breath. "Bebe Stevens. You've made my time in high school—in a word—awesome. And it would be more awesome if you'd, well, marry me."

Again, I say, WHAT? What on earth was happening right now?! Surely he wasn't serious!

"Kenny, I-I mean, you can't—I can't—oh my gosh!" My heart was racing, my eyes were bulging, and I could barely breathe.

He immediately jumped up and began to laugh hysterically. I was more than confused.

"Ah, wow! I can't believe you fell for that! The look on you face was priceless! Oh, I should've taken a picture. Ha ha ha!"

My once shocked feelings were now angry. "KENNY! Ugh, you suck so much!"

He continued to laugh. I continued to call him rude names and punch him in his arms and chest.

Eventually, we both calmed down.

"So what the heck is that?" I point to the tiny, black, velvet box he was still holding.

He flashed me a smile. "Oh, this? Eh, nothing really." He flipped the lid open in a swift movement of his thumb. Inside was a gorgeous silver charm bracelet. The charms were so pretty and detailed. A heart, a star, a key, a purse, and a peace sign. I gasped. Kenny smirked "It's just your Christmas gift."

I stood there, looking back and forth from the bracelet to him. I didn't know what to say. Luckily my mother's voice suddenly called, "Bebe, honey, dinner's ready!"

An idea popped into my head.

"Kenny, why don't you go and get your family. I want you guys to have dinner with us."

His eyes grew in surprise. "Really?"

"Definitely. Now hurry up before the food gets cold." I gave him a playful shove.

He left saying ecstatically, "You don't have to tell me twice!"

**BUTTERS**

"What was this girl's name again, son?"

"Liz, Dad. Her name is Liz."

Liz had invited us to have dinner with her family, and this had made me nervous. Don't get me wrong, I would love to meet her family. It's like I can't do anything right in their eyes. They criticize the air I breathe. And I just know they'll openly judge me when we have dinner at Liz's.

But she wanted so bad to meet my folks, and I was never that guy who went out of his way to make sure that never happened. Though this wouldn't be my cup of tea, I was going to do this for her. Even if that meant my mom and dad were gonna make me look like an idiot in front of her.

A woman who I guessed was Liz's mother had answered the door and invited us inside. Their house didn't look too different from most houses in South Park.

"I hope you all like pecan pie!" Mom exclaimed as the handed the dish off to the woman, who thanked her.

"I'm Suzanne, nice to meet you all."

My parents introduced themselves. I was about to do the same for myself but Suzanne stopped me.

"Leo, right? Liz talks so much about you?"

Mom and Dad gave me questioning stares.

"Actually, it's Butters. Well not really, my real-real name is Leopold, which is why Liz calls me Leo. But everyone really calls me Leo."

Suzanne nodded in understanding.

My dad nervously laughed. "Geez, son. She only wanted to know your name, not your whole life story."

The adults laughed, and Suzanne began to lead us to the dining room.

I sighed. And so it begins.

**TOKEN**

I didn't know whether to be angry with my parents, or thank them big time. Inviting Nichole and her family was both good and bad. Bad because of the grave awkwardness that would be thick in the air, but good because it gave me a chance to end the tension between the two of us. Not necessarily get back together, though that wouldn't be too much to ask. But we could at least be on a good page with each other.

With these thoughts in mind, I asked Nichole if she wanted to see the presents I received after we finished dinner. At first she declined, but her mother gave her this look that made her change her answer. It didn't mean I felt any better, because I knew Nichole would obviously like to be around anyone other than me, but I was still determined to make amends with her.

"A bass guitar?" Nichole asked as she examined the gift. "I didn't know you play."

I scoffed. "I don't. It's from Cartman." She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah, don't ask."

"Trust me, I won't." Her comment made the both of us share a laugh, but as soon as that died out, things grew agonizingly quiet.

She cleared her throat. "Well, Token, these are all pretty sweet. The bass, the stereo system, the HD TV, they're all really cool."

I attempted to smile. "Thanks."

Silence, again.

"Um, maybe I should go back…"

"Nichole, hold on."

She turned away from the door and faced me.

"Look, I…" I sighed. Why this was so hard, I didn't know. "I know this is really uncomfortable for you. It is for me, too. But we can't keep this up forever."

"Token—"

"Just hear me out. It's not like I expect for us t get back together. You made it perfectly clear that you're past that. But if it's okay to you, I still want to be close friends. Heck not even that if you're not ready. We can at least greet each other in the halls. What do you say?"

She seemed to be deep in thought, but her expression read, _Relieved_. That's just how I felt when she grinned and nodded.

"Honestly, I kept thinking that us hanging around one another would get your hopes up. I just didn't want to make things any more difficult. But if you're serious, then yes, we can be close friends."

She had no idea how glad I was to hear this. I held out my arms. "Want to hug this out?"

Nichole hesitated at first, but complied nonetheless, to my surprise.

We held on for quite some time, and when we let go she rolled her eyes and giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing just…my mom. She's going to gloat about how she knew this dinner would help repair our friendship."

"Ah, yes. Mothers do have the tendency to love being right."

Holding back laughter, we made our back to our families

**KYLE**

Oh, tourists. The thing about them is that you can always tell that they're not from around here. They always take pictures. They ask questions only the people of South Park would know. And in this case, they're not at all use to the Colorado weather. Walking down a block, I noticed a couple just a few feet away, gripping their coats closer to their bodies, their teeth chattering. I held back a laugh as I past them up. They looked at me as if I were insane, for I wore a coat not a thick as theirs, almost jacket-like. Being born in a naturally cold place, you grow use to the cold atmosphere, random patches of ice on the ground, and freezing gusts of wind. It's practically your life here.

Up ahead, I recognized the familiar mansion. The Black's house. I'm sure tourists took plenty of pictures.

The curtains to the windows of the home were drawn far back, exposing the family inside, and their crazy huge Christmas tree. I also noticed the extra car in their driveway. Could they have bought another? Probably so, with their kind of money. But…that car seemed much more familiar.

Then it dawned on me. That was Mr. Wilson's car. Nichole's father. I looked through the windows and searched—not that I went up to their house, their windows were big enough to see from my distance. There he was, in a formal wear (a polo shirt with dress pants and fancy shoes). Next to him was his wife, who's belly was swelled up in all her pregnant glory. And then, Nichole. She sat in a love seat with…Token? I'd of thought she'd try to keep away from him, they way they act towards each other at school. But there they were, all smiles with each other. I watched as Mr. Black said something that made them all laugh. Token replied, and whatever his words were, they made Nichole playfully smack him in the chest. They gave each other genuine smiles.

I couldn't completely piece together how I felt at that moment. But boy, was my heart sunk. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were together again. _Together _together. Heck, they probably were! Ugh, how could I be so stupid? They were two peas in a pod back in fourth grade, what could've possibly changed? How could their feelings be any different.

So what was I the whole time, a rebound? No, not even that.

I didn't want to think about any of this. My mistake for having romantic interests for someone who was already taken.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and continued down the street.

**CRAIG**

Callie had come over. Apparently, she'd rather be here than her own home. Tweek immediately understood, and I didn't care. But the girl wasn't that bad. She had sweet tastes in music, her own style, and despite the random freak outs, she was cool to be around.

Once she left the room to go use the bathroom, I instantly started drilling my bud.

"Dude, she's perfect for you."

"What? No, man. Callie's just a good friend."

"Pssh, screw that! Why didn't you tell me you two have been hanging out?"

He replied bluntly, "Oh, I don't know. It's hard to tell someone anything when all that person does is push you away."

And there it was. I felt like crap already, did he have to say that? Doesn't matter, because he was right.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I? Don't hold grudges, Tweek, it's not your style."

He snorted at my comment.

"But seriously, ask Callie out. You guys have way too much in common."

He sighed. "Let me think about it."

I rolled my eyes. The boy could be pretty stubborn when he wanted to be.

Callie walked back into the room and took her seat next to Tweek on the sofa. Sat in a chair next to them.

"Hey, Tweek, did you ever finish that song?" she asked.

This sparked my curiousity. "What song?"

Tweek began to blush slightly. Way back when, I would've made fun of him for doing so, seeing it as girly. But nowadays, a lot of people found it cute, including me—no homo.

He answered Callie. "Y-yeah, it's done."

"Well, let's hear it."

"Yeah, Tweek." I say. "Let's hear it."

He nervously went upstairs. I turned to Callie.

"Since when does he write songs?"

She shrugged. "Not sure when he started. All I know is that he does. More so since he got his guitar."

Guitar?

Within a couple minutes, Tweek's footsteps were heard pounding down the steps and he reentered the living room. Sure enough, there was a big guitar in his hands, and sheet music held under his arm.

My mind couldn't fully grasp what was happening. Tweek set himself up in a certain position, his sheet music held up by a stand he went back to get. He played a song—his song that _he _wrote. Holy cow. I had no idea he was so good. I had no idea he could play guitar AT ALL.When it was over, and Callie was clapping and praising him, I then and there felt like a complete jerk. Here was Callie—a girl who's only know Tweek for a few months—and she knew things about my best friend that _I _didn't.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out, discovering my house number in the screen.

"Hello?"

My sister, Megan's, voice answered, "C-Craig? Could you come home, please?"

I didn't ask why. I could hear them in the background, loud and clear. Anger surged through me, but I kept myself from growling the words, "On my way."

I hung up and grabbed my coat, jumping from the chair and making my way to the door.

"Craig? What's up, where are you going?"

Dang it. All I wanted was to spend this one day with Tweek where I wouldn't act like a total douche, but here I was, ditching him with no explanation, and I knew he wanted one. I would have to lie my way out.

"Uh…the 'rents called. They wanted me home before dark." Crap, what a stupid thing to say! I always stayed out, even after dark. Especially when I came over here.

Tweek knew this as well. "That's a first." He raised his eyebrow in suspicion. I couldn't blame him.

"Yeah, family emergency."

"Is everything okay?" I really wish he would stop asking questions.

"Everythings fine. Look, it's probably something stupid. Catch you later."

Before he could get another would in, I was out the door.

**CLYDE**

The rest of my day went off as normal, and I had calmed down from my little event this morning. We opened presents, had dinner, and held a few conversations. Dad and Gretchen were in their room, I couldn't care less to know what they were doing. They were nice enough to get Sam a few gifts, which she was very grateful for. She and I were in my room, snacking on Gretchen's ginger bread cookies. The woman knew how to bake.

I had told Sam about my adventure from earlier today, leaving out the reason I was in her house.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just really creeped out."

"I would be too, if it were me." She paused and thought for a moment. "Wait, what were you doing in my old home?"

And there it was. Honestly, I was excited she asked. Now came the big reveal.

I went over to my closet and pulled out a box with a red bow (a touch I added).

"What's this?" she asked when I handed it to her.

"Open it and see." I couldn't wait for her reaction.

With suspicion, she untied the bow and took the lid off the box. As soon as it was out of the way, Sam looked in and gasped. Her eyes began to tear up after a moment, her mouth open in shock.

"Clyde…h-how…oh my goodness." Her voice quiver.

At first I thought I might've upset her, which wasn't what I was going for at all. But then she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck, I assumed this was her thank you.

Smiling, I reached into the box and pulled out the scruffy old teddy bear her late grandmother gave her many years ago.

After she released her hold on me, I held it in front of her for her to take, and she did so happily.

"You seriously went through all that to bring me Teddy?"

"There are a lot of things I would go through for you." Wait, did I really just say that? That sounded so freaking sappy!

She smiled. "Smooth words, Taco Boy." And to my surprise she kissed me on my cheek and hugged me once more. "Thank you, Clyde."

I rubbed her back. "No problem, Sammy."

**STAN**

I rang the doorbell of the Testaburger household. To be honest, I was a little nervous. Last time Wendy and I spoke, it wasn't lovey-dovey sweet nothings. But you blame me? I'm just looking out for her. I keep getting not-so-good vibes from this Nathan guy. But I shove these thoughts to the back of my mind, because that's not what this visit was about.

It wasn't Wendy who opened the door, but her dad instead. I sucked in a breath. Not that the man hated me, but like any father, he was protective of his little girl. So I was the enemy in his eyes. Plus, he wasn't a fan of my father. At all. Okay, so maybe he hated me a little.

"Hi, Mr. Testaburger."

He looked me up and down. "I can assume you're here for Wendy."

I nodded.

He glared. "She wasn't too cheerful the last time she talked to you, Marsh."

"I know that, sir."

He huffed. "Wendy! Come on down here, sweetheart!"

Faint footsteps grew louder as my girlfriend came down from the second floor. Once her eyes landed on me, they narrowed. Regardless, she walked towards me, much to my relief.

"I'll take it from here, Dad." She said.

Her father nodded, sending a warning glance my way before leaving.

Wendy crossed her arms in front of her chest. Whether it was from seeing me of the cold, I didn't know. Probably both.

"What is it." She questioned.

I let out another deep breath. "Listen, Wends, I'm sorry for before. I didn't mean to offend you or anything like that. I was just concerned."

Her eyes softened. "I don't need you to be concerned from me, Stan. I can handle myself. I'm a black belt from crying out loud."

"I know, I know."

"And there's no need to be jealous. I'm in love with _you_, not Nathan."

"I know that, too." There was this little voice in the back of my head that wasn't quite too sure of her words, but I ignored it. "Soooo…want to kiss and make up?" I wigged my eyebrows in a flirtatious way that Kenny would.

Wendy tried to hold back her laughter and remain serious, but wasn't doing so well.

"Oh no!" She pointed an accusing finger at me. "You're not seducing your way out of trouble, Stan. Not again!"

"You sure about that?" I gave a cocky grin.

She playfully shoved me. "Stop it!"

"Fine. You've forced me to bring out the big guns, Ms. Testaburger." I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my present for her. It was a gold locket, the shape of a heart with fancy carvings.

She gasped as I handed it to her.

"Stan, it's beautiful!"

I knew she would like it. "Look inside."

She flipped open the heart, and once she saw the inside, her smile grew wider. "Stan! Awww!"

I had put in a picture of us. It was from the summer after seventh grade. The night we went to a carnival together. One of the best times we shared in my opinion.

I raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean I'm out of the doghouse now?"

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny."

She leaned over and kissed me. This was definitely the highlight of my Christmas.

**CARTMAN**

"Do you like the cookies?"

To answer Red I simply nodded. My mouth was way too full for me to speak. This was strange for me, because I never once cared about what people thought about. I'd speak with my mouth full, fart, burp, and all that good stuff. But with Red sitting in front next to me on my couch, I suddenly didn't want to gross her out. Something's wrong with me. Maybe I need therapy.

"So…how was your Christmas so far?"

I swallowed and looked at her. "Seriously? Okay, what did you _really _come here for?" I know it wasn't just to hand me holiday pastries.

She then looked like a deer caught in headlights. "My mom—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You mom made cookies and wanted you to bring over. Well, you brought 'em over, so what are you still doing here?"

She glared and smacked my arm. "Rude, much."

"Just asking a question."

Red rolled her eyes. "Ok, so I wanted to see you. There happy?"

"You've been seeing me. For quite some time now. What, are your eyes having trouble adjusting to all this sexy." I gestured to my body.

She choked on a laugh. "Right. That's it."

"What? You know it's true, Red."

"Um," she said, "You can call me by my real name, you know, if you want."

I nearly suffocated on the cookie I was currently chewing on. Her real name? It was rarely heard. And she was allowing _me_ of all people to use it?

"It's Rebecca, if you've forgotten."

"I-I know." I stuttered. Jesus, I stuttered!

She shrugged, "Just letting you know."

What was this? My heart and breathing were speeding up, I was sweaty slightly. What was going on?!

I cleared my throat nervously. "So, these cookies? Pretty good, eh?"

She giggled and took one off the plate, biting into it with a smile.

**LIZ**

Dinner was a little awkward for me. The whole time our families were sharing decent conversations, and that was okay. But occasionally, the peace was ruined. Sometimes it was my little brother, Ty. He'd do something to embarrass me in front of Leo and his parents, or just to get under my skin. Ugh, the little brat. Other times it was Leo's family, much to my surprise, and a little to my annoyance. They called him out on almost everything.

"_Sit up straight, Butters!"_

"_Stop stuffing your face, young man!"_

"_Don't take so much food, you didn't make it. Ask first."_

I felt so bad for him. I could tell he was extremely embarrassed, and I felt really guilty for asking him to bring them over.

I was relieved when we all finished eating and Leo and I came to hang out it my bedroom.

"_No funny business!" _Both of our dads said.

"Sorry you had to witness all that." Leo sighed.

I tried to lighten things up. "Sorry you had to meet Ty. I know you're probably traumatized."

He gave a sly smile. "He's not all bad. He's just like most brothers. My parents on the other hand…"

All amusement dropped.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault for—"

"Don't be sorry. I'm used to it." He looked down. "It used to be worse. They use to ground me for anything and everything."

"Used to? What happened that made them stop?"

Leo gave me a sheepish look. "Well, uh, I was twelve. Cartman, Kenny, and I were riding our bikes through town. When I got back home, Mom and Dad immediately jumped on my case. You would think it would be because I was out too late or something along those lines. Nope. They grounded me because I didn't get them anything while I was out. I was being selfish and unthoughtful in their case. Ridiculous, right. That's what I thought, too. And for me—the kid who got grounded for the most ridiculous reasons—that was the last straw. So I snapped, and let them have it. It was one of the few times I ever got really angry at anyone. And it surprised me, but they actually listened. That definitely shocked me."

"Wow. I would've never thought you could even be capable of getting angry. You're so sweet."

His eyes lit up. "Thanks."

"So if that got your parents to stop grounding you, maybe it will get them to stop treating you the way they do, altogether."

He sighed and shook his head. "No. It's kind of a moral of mine. I don't want to use anger and frustration to get what I want. Even though I would like it if my parents could lighten up on me, I love them still if they don't. People are who they are, and they shouldn't change for my benefit." He chuckled some. "I know you must think that's lame."

"Actually, it's pretty noble."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Noble, huh?"

I nodded.

The both of us gave one another big grins, and our eyes connected. But before anything could happen—and I had a good idea where things were leading—my door slammed open, and Ty bellowed, "Lizard, it's time for your _boyfriend_ to go!"

My face grew warm with anger. "Ty! How many times have I told you to knock?"

"_How many times have I told you to knock?_" he mimicked.

"It's no problem, Liz. I'll just head out." Leo stood and walked out of my room. "Good night." Then he was gone.

"Were you two about to kiss? Gross!" Ty made a gagging face.

"Out!" I threw a pillow at him, and was disappointed when he dodged.

Ugh, little brothers.

**KENNY**

"I'm liking this Bebe girl more and more," said my older brother as Mrs. Stevens handed him a plate full of food.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't get any ideas."

He shrugged and sat over by Karen at the table.

I wasn't the only womanizer of the family. Kevin has had his fair share of girls himself. Some younger, some older, some way older. Which explains why he was staring at Mrs. Stevens' rack when we first arrived. People think _I'm _a pig. At least I go for girls my own age.

I found Bebe eating out at the backyard patio table and made my way out there.

"And the princess does another good deed for the poor yet again." I say, getting her attention.

"Oh, please. We have more than enough food."

"Well so do a lot of people." I say as I sit in the seat across from her. "That doesn't mean they share it with those who don't."

It was still pretty cold out here, but manageable thanks to the fire set up next to us.

"Ah, so you're saying I'm special." She smirked.

"I'm saying thank you."

Bebe looked me in the eyes, her smirk forming into simple smile. "You know the best way to thank me, is to hand over that pretty little gift of mine."

I laughed. "Impatient, are we?"

"Oh, shut it, McCormick."

I pulled out the case containing the charm bracelet and gave it to her. She opened it and stared with awe.

"How did you buy this anyway?"

"It's a funny story, really. I was fortunate enough to bump into a guy on a stroll through the neighborhood. Turns out he had bought the bracelet for his girlfriend, who he had just found out was cheating on him. He was originally going to toss it into the woods, but I offered to take it off his hands. And then BAM! It became your Christmas gift."

Bebe's mouth dropped open she glared at me. "So you got me the bracelet of a cheating girlfriend as a Christmas gift?" she growled.

My smile dropped. Uh oh. "Is that bad?"

Her expression was furious. She looked like she wanted to kill me. Heck, she was probably going to! My eyes widened in fear.

Then she busted out with laughter. "Oh, payback! You should've seen your face, ha ha!"

My mouth now hung open. Did she just get me back for earlier? Oh, well played, Stevens.

"Seriously though, a bracelet is a bracelet. And a beauty at that. Thanks."

I shrugged. "Thank the guy. As a matter of fact, that the girlfriend. Not that I condone cheating."

"Oh, like you've never cheated on anyone, Kenny McCormick." Bebe rolled her eyes.

I grew serious. "Actually, I haven't."

She caught on to the solemn tone in my voice. "Really?"

"I know most girls say otherwise, but no. Yes, I've done a few girls here and there, but never at the same time. Cheating's dishonest, and it hurts people. Even though I just wanted the bracelet from that man, he was in real pain. I felt bad for him."

Bebe looked down, seeming a little guilty.

I put on a mocking tone. "Bebe Stevens, have you ever cheated on someone." I gave a dramatic gasp for effect.

But she didn't crack a smile. But she jumped a little and quickly replied, "What? Me? Oh, no. No, no, no. Same as you, I've been with a lot of guys, but I've never cheated. Are you kidding me? It's so…" she looked for the word. "…slutty." She added an awkward laugh.

"Seriously, Bebe," I placed my hand on hers. "Don't. You're way better than that, trust me. Juggling two boys at the same time, it's beneath you. Or at least I believe so."

She said nothing, but slowly nodded.

Before, I knew it, she was out of her seat, her plate in hand. "How about seconds?"

"Oh, hold on." I stood up and move towards her. The charm bracelet jingled as I picked it up from the table. I held it up. "May I?" I said with a fancy accent.

She grinned and held out her arm.

I then gently placed the jewelry onto her wrist. Taking a step back, I observed. "Gorgeous."

She blushed, though I knew she was trying hard not to.

I mentally laughed at her attempt. It was cute.

I leaned in to her, and in her ear I whispered, "Now we can get seconds."

**STAN**

Where was Kyle? I had rung his bell and knocked on the door multiple times, hoping _someone _would answer. There wasn't a single light on in the house, nor could I hear any shuffling. I pretty much got the message that no one was home, by now. I would've called him, but I forgot to charge my phone last night, meaning it was at home charging now.

I was about to give up. The cold was seriously getting to me, and I was not risking getting sick. But when I turned to leave, I spotted the figure of my best friend coming down the block.

"Stan?" he called.

"Who else?" I waited for him to make it over here, where he then used his keys to open the door and let us both inside.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family, or apologizing to Wendy?" he asked as he shrugged off his coat.

I began to do the same. "Been there, done that."

"Oh."

I looked at him. He seemed a little down. At first I thought that it had something to do with him not being able to celebrate Christmas like everyone else, but remembered that he told me last year that he was over it. So why the long face?

"You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just look upset is all."

He sighed. "Nichole issues." That said it all.

"Ah. You want to talk about it?"

Kyle kicked off his shoes and sat on his sofa. "No."

That was weird. Usually he's always talk to me about anything that would bother him, as would I to him. But I didn't push the subject.

I sat next to him on the sofa and reached into my pocket, pulling out two tickets and waving them in his face. He gave a suspicious look and took them out of my hands.

"The Spring Jam Fest?" his features lit up.

"Yep. My mom pre-ordered them. It's on the first week of Spring Break. Awesome bands, food, games, and all that jazz."

"And we're going?"

"You and me, dude. I mean, if you want to."

He looked at me as if I were insane. "_If I want to_? Of course I want to! This is awesome!"

We high-fived.

I said to him, "Just a little gift from me to you, even if you don't do the holidays."

"What for?"

"What else? For being the amazing friend that you are? For putting up with me, regardless of the crazy I put you through." I punch him lightly on the arm. "For being you."

He scoffed. "You're such a sap, Stan."

I clutched my chest. "I just have so much love in my heart!"

This caused us to crack up once more.

Once Kyle caught his breath, he said, "Who knows when my folks and Ike will get home. I'll be bored all by myself. With nothing to do. All alone…"

I rolled my eyes. "Kyle, do you want stay with you?"

He jumped up from the couch. "Awesome! I'll start up the Xbox."

I chuckled. That's Kyle for you.

**Geez. This took forever to complete. R and R!**


End file.
